Love at First Bite?
by Hanable-13
Summary: Going back to Hogwarts was supposed to be normal, right? The war was over, the Light won, what could go wrong now? It seems things have changed for more then a few of the returning students. DM/HG... and others probably, we'll see how I feel. Rated M to be safe. AU. EWE.
1. The Truth of the Matter

**The Truth of the Matter**

**Author Note:** Yes, I know it's been done before. It's my first one as an "adult"; give me a break people. Don't be too mean

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING, don't sue me. But if anyone owns Tom Felton or Draco Malfoy... I wouldn't mind them as a gift.

* * *

Draco POV

How could they have done this to me? How? Years and years of that pureblood bull shit and guess what? I'm not even a PUREBLOOD to begin with... not really anyway. Now on top of the summer work from school, which I didn't plan to do anyway, I have to learn about my new abilities. My new self, my strengths and weaknesses. Fuck, I hated homework.

I sigh heavily and sit back at my desk after I finish the circuit around my room. Opening the book that was supposed to hold all the answers, yeah sure it did. Well I might as well take notes for future reference. Glamour, libido, any special skill sets I was going to be acquiring. Be nice to know so I could turn them on or off if need be.

Known Abilities

Glamour (like I needed any help getting laid)

Increased Stamina and Strength (might help with Quidditch)

Heightened Libido... with my mate. (great.. I had to have a mate... did I at least get to pick her?)

Immortality, or damn near it anyway. (Perfect. Didn't really want to die anyway)

Increased Speed (might have to see just how fast I can go, could be fun)

I glance at the clock on my desk and shake my head. Time does fly doesn't it? I lean back and stretch, leaving the book open as I head down to grab dinner, nothing fancy tonight. Just a homemade meal from the elves, you know the usual. Roast chicken with gravy, steamed veg and mashed potatoes, some cake thing for dessert. Tonight wasn't something special was it? I mean my birthday was tomorrow and I'd be getting cake then so... no... nothing was today was it? Merlin I hope I hadn't forgotten something; it was never a good night when I forgot something. Course how would they punish me now? Normal curses wouldn't work right on me any more. Huh... might just have to act up to see. I grin and kiss my mothers cheek; she really did think keeping my... change from me was for the best. Father... well he could go Avada himself for all I cared. Bastard that he was. I think about what they had told me as I head back up to my room, taking the steps two at a time.

_Flashback - several days ago_

I sat in the sleek leather chair in my father's office, watching both of my parents pace, glancing at each other, trying to get up the nerve to tell me something. What could possibly so important that I had to sit here while they paced around the damn office? I sigh and shift in the chair, glaring back at my father, nodding as he slumps in defeat, something I have rarely ever seen him do.

"There's just no good way to say this son. I know you likely won't believe me but... I AM sorry." He sighed and filled a glass with Firewhiskey, glancing at me to see if I wanted one, I nodded and he handed me one as my mother kneels in front of me, taking my free hand, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh my darling Draco, my dear baby boy. This birthday is very special for you my dear. It's the year... you will become, more."

"More? Mother how could I possible become more? What else is there to gain?" I said confused, sipping the firewhiskey slowly, letting the burn keep me focused.

"Son..." father said, drawing my attention to him, causing me to raise an eyebrow. He never had sounded so unsure before.

"This birthday your body will begin its change into what you truly are. A vampire, a day walker more specifically." He waited for my reaction, they both did, holding there breath. My temper could be rather... explosive. I took a slow sip of my drink and set the glass down gently, raising slowly, walking away from them, trying to control myself. My words tight and low.

"I'm a what? But what about all that stuff about pureblood... if I'm not all wizard... all human... I'm not a pureblood. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I turned as I yelled the last bit. Staring them down, demanding an answer. It came from my mother as she stood and moved to me slowly.

"I know my dear, we shouldn't have kept it from you this long... but you seemed... content with your lot in life. I couldn't bear it if you were to lose all hope because of this. You have friends now... you've almost finished your education. All these things will help you cope with what you are now. There IS hope my dearest boy. I do promise you that." I nodded stiffly, looking down at my mother. She was right; if they had told me when I couldn't have understood it, I might have done something stupid. Lost my way as it were. I sigh heavily and hug her close, pressing my lips to her hair.

"I understand mother, honestly I do but... It doesn't make it any easier. I mean blood purity has been beaten into my head... and now I come to find the truth of the matter is that I'm not even a pureblood." She nodded against my chest, wiping at her eyes, guiding me back to my chair. I smile sadly and take another drink, a bigger one this time as my father hands me a wrapped package.

"That should help some... more then your mother or I would be able to. Certainly, we can answer any questions but... the book is from one of your kind. You see neither your mother nor I have the active... oh what's it called... gene I think is the muggle term. Neither of us are vampires." Father said sadly, almost as if he was wishing he were a vampire. I nod as I unwrap the package, caressing the worn leather book softly.

"Thank you... I know it must have been hard for you. Knowing this was coming. I am sorry for any pain I have or will cause you over this." I stood slowly and turned to go, not waiting for my father's dismissal. He didn't care if I was in pain; he just wished it were he instead of me for his own pleasure and purposes.

_End flashback_

I sighed and shook my head as I sat and ate my dinner, picking at it more then anything. I just wasn't hungry. Tomorrow was my 18th birthday... the day I would start to transform. I still had no idea what that exactly meant. I mean what was different between a vampire and a normal human, wizard or not. Fangs, shouldn't be to hard to deal with, muscle mass and bone, that one might hurt like a bitch. Would have to to have some sleeping potion close by just in case it got to bad. I was by no means a wimp but if I didn't need to go threw pain, why would I? I push my plate away from me and go back to my desk; going over my book again as there's a knock at my door.

"Enter." I say not looking up, knowing it was likely one of my friends. I was right, the dark skinned boy from my childhood sitting on the edge of my desk, waiting for me to look up at him. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"What is it Blaise? You're early anyway, my party isn't till tomorrow." I say going back to my book, trying to find out just what was going to be changing about me, growling as Blaise picks the book up, rolling his eyes at me as he scans it, nodding, closing it with a snap before looking down at me.

"I know Drake, your mother called and said you likely needed someone to come help... you cope. I know you don't need help don't give me that look. Look... you likely WILL need someone close to you, what your going threw isn't going to be easy. Just... let me tag along and make sure you don't kill your self or some poor gormless idiot." He said as he looked down at me, waiting for me to decide. He had a point... this was all new and I probably would do better if I had someone to talk to about... well everything. I nod and pick the book back up, holding it close.

"Oh alright. I guess you can stay. Any questions or anything before I vent at you?" I say with a tired smile. Might as well get that out of the way first.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I sat at the kitchen table and pushed my eggs around on my plate with my fork. God was it never quiet in this house? It was barely dawn and the noise level was almost too much already. Molly and I might have been the only ones up and about but the others were waking up and starting to move, well... most of them anyway. I'm sure Ronald was still fast asleep in his own little dream world. The poor bastard. He really had no idea I was mad at him did he? No... course he didn't. I sigh and put my head in my hands. The truth of the matter is I wasn't surprised that Ron and I didn't work out as a couple.

"Something wrong dear?" Molly says, sitting beside me, her hand on my back, rubbing slow circles. I shake my head and sniffle softly, rubbing my eyes, trying to smile.

"No... Nothing just... thought my life would be different you know? I thought by now I'd at least have a boyfriend or... someone willing to be after we made it threw the war alive." I chuckled softly at the look she gave me, patting her hand. The war was over, Voldemort was gone... I was supposed to be happy. I was going back to school, finishing my education before going onward to university or whatever. But instead, I was alone... why was I always alone?

"You know I love Ron, but it just won't work. We're too different. He wants someone like you, someone to stay home with the children... be happy being a housewife. And I MIGHT want that but... I want the option to do and be what I want Molly. As much as I love you, I don't think I want to be like you." I say softly. Molly nods and hugs me tight.

"You will ALWAYS have a place here Hermione; I do hope you know that. Daughter-in-law or no... you are part of this family." She smiled at me and kissed my head, going back to making breakfast for the rest of her brood. I chuckle and eat, grabbing more toast as Ginny and the Twins come down and fill there plates.

"Morning Mione, sleep well?" Ginny asked as she smacked at her brothers hands to get a biscuit. I nodded and ate some more, adding some more food to my plate. Eggs and bacon, jam and butter, so much food to eat before Ron came down and cleaned the plates like the vacuum he was.

"Well as I expected after yesterday and the fight I had with your idiot brother."

"Oi, were not idiots. We have our own business. We own our own store. We don't have to put up with you bad mouthing us." the twins say, switching back and forth between each other as they stuffed there faces. Ginny and I both rolled our eyes, Molly giving a tired sigh.

"So... you and Ron, are done then?" Gin asked, I nodded sadly, as I picked at my eggs a little.

"Yeah, we don't want the same things in life. I think I'll always love him but... I wouldn't be happy with him. Not like someone should be in a marriage. Not like you and Harry are happy." I said with a smile, Ginny blushing at my words. She and Harry truly were in love and were happy. I just hoped that one day I would look like that when someone mentioned my significant other.

I chuckle softly and finish my plate, putting it in the sink before heading outside to relax in the sun for a bit and just... exist. It's been so very long since I was simply able to just sit and be.

* * *

**AN:** ok... what do you think? Yes? No? Any issues? Errors or anything? PLEASE review.

**AN2: **hopefully i got all the errors now.


	2. Nothings Ever Going to be the Same

**Nothings Ever Going to be the Same**

**AN:** So... here's chapter 2 of hopefully many. If people like it enough, which they seem to so far.

Thank you to all who have so far reviewed; **TennisRebels15, sweet-tang-honney**, **TempestParamour**, **TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden**. And Thank you to all who faved and followed.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the plot really.

* * *

Draco POV

I wake slowly, looking up at the black green canopy of my bed. Today was the day. My 18th birthday, the day I would become a vampire. I sigh and pull the covers over my head, squeezing my eyes shut tight. Wish that day would just go away.

"Fuck me." I groan, this was not going to be a good day, my head hurt, my shoulders were tight and I wanted to get plastered already. I frown as I hear chuckling and feel some one sit on the edge of my bed.

"No my friend, I think I will leave that to someone of the female gender. I do not wish to fuck you. Though if it would get you moving faster..." Blaise says, failing to hide the grin in his voice. I really had to wonder about him sometimes. I huff and uncover my face, sitting up slowly, stretching, my body already starting to feel tight.

"Ha, Ha. I thought you were going to be helpful with all of this. You know today's my birthday... I'm going to become this... thing tonight. Would it be horrible vain to want pictures of... this me?" I ask with a sigh, motioning to myself. I really had no idea how much I would change. If it wasn't much I could toss the pictures, but what if I became a monster... or an absolute god?

"I don't think it's a horrible idea. Might help you cope anyway. Help you see the differences, or the similarities. I will go get my camera... you... shower... shave... put on boxers at least. While I do appreciate a human form I do not wish to see that part of you this early in the morning." I rolled my eyes and swing my pillow at him, pointing him out the door before I got up and stretched again, rolling my shoulders. Maybe I had just slept wrong... I mean it wouldn't have already started would it?

I shake my head and strip and look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Nothing looked different so... I had either slept wrong, my body was getting ready to change, or there just wasn't going to be much of a change. It couldn't be that I was nervous, Malfoy's were NEVER nervous. I run a hand over my face and get into the near boiling shower, washing and scrubbing, trying to relax my muscles and clear my mind. So I was a vampire... and I had a mate... out there... somewhere. So what? I was still me... wasn't I? I shake my head and rinse, stepping out of the shower into the steamy bathroom, wrapping a towel around my hips and wiping off the mirror picking up my shaving kit. I let my mind wonder as I shave, deciding to keep my face hairless. I had tried facial hair... it made me look... homeless.

Who would my mate be anyway? I mean did I get to pick or was it one of those long since decided things that seemed to happen all the time in books? Something to look into I suppose. Though that brings up another question, IF I got to pick... who would I pick? Father would undoubtedly want me to pick one of the Greengrass girls or Pansy, and while they were friends... did I really want to be stuck with them forever and always? While I wasn't a sticker for the old ways, even when that nutter was in charge I had my doubts, so it didn't HAVE to be a pureblood, that would be a bonus of course but not required. I thought back to the last time I was actually at school, trying to remember any girls in my year or a year on either side. A few stood out, that blond Lovegood girl, she was a pure if I remembered right; she was a bit odd though. I don't think I would be able to live with her. That bushy know-it-all Gryffindor Granger. While she WAS a muggleborn, she was the top of our class, fairly attractive if she would take care of her bloody hair, she wasn't a quitter, a true Gryffindor when it came to chivalry and bravery. She was strong and could certainly take a beating, having seen her being tortured by my thankfully now dead aunt proved that. And putting up with Potter and Weasley all those years meant she HAD to have the patience of a saint...

I snort and shake my head; maybe I had already started drinking. Was I ACTULLY thinking kind thoughts about that... person? I chuckle sadly. Wouldn't that put a wrench in father's plans if I were stuck with that one? I go back to finishing up, thinking about girls around my age, besides that... Granger girl. I sigh sadly, actually thinking about them for once. They were all so... annoying. All so interested in clothes, shopping, or some other silly female hobby. I really didn't have many choices at all. I frown as I dig a pair of boxers out of the drawer and pull them on, running a hand threw my damp hair, deciding on no goop today. I had once enjoyed slicking my hair back so much it was almost a hard shell but now I liked the shaggy look, that messy on purpose thing.

I head out into my room and open the curtains, wincing at the bright light. Did it really have to be so bloody bright so very very early? I hear Blaise as he comes back into my room, talking WAY too loudly to god knows who. I glance back and see him talking to one of the elves, they all are paid now. I didn't really feel bad about that bit. We did make them work hard, and father did still scream at them. The hitting had stopped though. Of course, without the dark lord around to make my father loose his oh so precious control I honestly didn't think he wanted to hit them as much. Father had changed since the war, I still hated him of course but I was trying to understand why he had done what he had done.

I watch as Blaise talks to the elf, trying to remember which one he was talking to... lets see... Potter had taken away Dobby, Tipsy and Trotter had left when they had been set free so that left... a half dozen or so elves...? Fuck, I'll never figure it out. Let's see... this one was in white and pink... that was... Sippy... or was it Gimpy... no Gimpy was still sulking in his brown bag thing, he was free but like many of the purebred wizards he was still fighting against the changes.

"Thank you Hoppy, I think breakfast in here would be best for today. Waffles and all the fixings would be wonderful. Coffee and Juice I think, orange rather then pumpkin." Blaise said looking up for my approval, which I give. Waffles sounded perfect. The elf, Hoppy, nodded and popped out with a snap of her long fingers, off to get us breakfast. I raised an eyebrow at Blaise as I sat in my window seat; he shrugged as he came and sat with me.

"Thought you might like some breakfast, and Hoppy was already wondering around waiting to be needed so I... I don't know what I did. I don't think I ordered her to get us food but... damn I'm never going to get used to having free elves. Its just so odd." He said with a sigh, I nodded and chuckled softly, looking out over the gardens. Smiling as I watched the suns beams wash over the roses and tulips, honeysuckles and irises, mother had taken care of the gardens since before I could remember but after the war, she had spent more time out there, actually bringing the grounds back to life. And I had to admit it looked better with all the color then the half dead and dying plants that surrounded us when he had been in charge.

"I know what you mean, but I am glad there free now. They seem... more content to work now that they know they have some rights. I even think fathers ok with it. So... shall we get on with this before Hoppy comes back with our food?" he nodded and motioned me to stand over by a clean expanse of wall that I still had to redecorate, so there wouldn't be any distractions in the photos.

"Don't flex to much, these are so we know what you look like before hand. Not some tweaked version of your self. Stop frowning like that you'll get lines and start looking even more like your father. Glaring at me wont change the fact that if you're not careful you WILL look like him. No amount of your mothers genetics can change the fact that you Draco Lucius Malfoy could be your father's doppelganger." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, taking pictures of me as I turned slowly, flexing some muscles, making sure he saw all of me... well... all I was going to let him see. I'd take private pictures of that after breakfast.

I finally grab the camera from him and tuck it away with a glare, pulling on some jeans and a shirt as Hoppy comes in with out breakfast, setting it up on my small table, and bowing before popping back out. I pick up the notes from my desk, looking over them as I sit and fill my plate. Nothings ever going to be the same after today. I would be an entirely new person... being... FUCK I didn't even know what I was going to be. What WAS a day walking vampire considered anyway?

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I sigh as I lay back in the grass outside of the Burrow, just laying there, watching the clouds, and letting the sun play across my skin. It was nice to be out of the house. I mean I loved my friends but there were just SO many people in that house, all trying to clamor for attention, for gossip, for SOMETHING to do. I smile as a body flops next to mine with a groan.

"Had to get away from the boys too huh?" I ask as I turn and look at Ginny. She nods slowly, rolling onto her stomach and pulling her shirt off to tan her back.

"There's just so many of them, and their eating habits are absolutely disgusting. You ok Mione?" she asks, looking over at me. I sigh and nod.

"I am... I just... it's like I told your mum. This isn't how I thought life would be and it's a bit of a depressing situation. I mean I broke up with really the only guy I've ever dated, no one's clamoring to be my new boyfriend, I don't even really have any friends besides you guys. It's just..." I sigh and close my eyes, shaking my head. How could I explain any of this to her? She had a big family, a boy friend who loved her with his whole heart. How did I explain this... feeling of loss and emptiness I was feeling?

"It isn't the 5 year Hermione Granger plan. I get that. But you can't let it ruin your life Mione, where'd that spunky girl go? The one that helped defeat the dark lord, saved countless peoples asses even when everyone else wanted to just roll over and play dead? What's really wrong?" she said softly, putting her hand on my shoulder. If only it were that simple. I didn't know what was wrong, everything was wrong. I was alone, boyfriendless, I didn't have a plan for after the war any more. I take a deep breath and roll over onto my stomach, pulling my shirt over my head as well enjoying the sun on my back; swallowing back the tears that were threatening to explode from me.

"Everything Gin... everything's wrong. My plan was ripped apart and I have no idea where to even start to put it back together again. Hell I don't even know if I could make up a new one. I'm 18 years old Ginny and I have no idea what to do with my life!" I let out a sob, the tears finally spilling from me, my body shaking as I cry into my arms. I feel Ginny's hand on my back, stroking slow circles as she hushes me, a small chuckle escaping her lips. I sniffle and look up at her angrily. HOW could be laughing at this?

"This is NOT a laughing matter Geniva Weasley!"

"Oh but it is, do you have any idea what you sound like? Hermione you are eighteen years old. I don't think you're supposed to know what you wand to do with your life. Merlin's balls I don't think Bill or Charlie knew what they wanted to do till a few years after they graduated. And they didn't have a war botching there plans up along the way. I KNOW your life got fucked over, more so then anyone else. But this isn't the end of the world. Life will continue. In a few months you'll be heading back to Hogwarts to finish your schooling, after that you can go to work in the ministry or some shop, some muggle establishment even. You'll make new friends, find someone to love and you will be happy Hermione. I know you will." I let out a heavy sigh and nodded. She was right, I knew she was but... oh who was I trying to kid? I was terrified of all of this.

"Nothings ever going to be the same is it?" I asked in a sad voice, looking over at her as she shook her head. No. Nothing was going to be the same ever again. I sniffled a little and closed my eyes, just letting my mind drift. Maybe she was right. Oh who was I kidding she WAS right. Life would go on; I'd find my new way I just hated not knowing what was to come.

* * *

**AN:** so what did you lot think? PLEASE review; tell me what you liked, what you didn't. I KNOW I need to work on making Hermione's parts longer... but right now nothings really happening to her compared to Draco.

**AN2:** question time. Should I keep Hermione as a muggleborn or shall I make her a pureblood? I just cant decide.

**AN3:** hope i got all the errors this time. PM me if u find any.


	3. It Begins

**It Begins**

**AN: **so... you guys still like it I hope. Here's chapter 3.. damn this is a REALLY long chapter. Over 6000 words where as 1 and 2 were around 2000... oops.

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. **DoodleDooo, JStanesco, TempestParamour, sweet-tang-honey, PaigeeLee13, **

**Disclaimer:** nothing is owned by me... sod off.

* * *

Draco POV

It was my birthday... and I was doing homework. Well not really homework. I was researching what I was, what I was going to be. I still needed to find something that said if I got to choose my mate or if she was already chosen for me. I grumble and slam another book closed, rubbing my eyes. Nothing was giving me the answers I needed. I look up at my mother as she sets a cup of tea on the edge of my desk, sitting beside me in a chair she had summoned.

"Not finding the answers you need dearest? Perhaps I can help, come then. What's gotten you into such a huff so early on your birthday?" she asked softly, stroking my hair before going back to her tea.

"It's this damn mate thing. I mean I don't mind it really, be nice to have someone to stay with but... damn it I wanna know if I get to choose or if some blasted magic already has her picked out for me. None of the books say! I'm... I'm worried mum. I know fathers changed and all but what if I don't get mated to someone he would have picked." I say with a sigh, picking up my teacup by the cup, ignoring the saucer and the handle, rolling my eyes at my mothers annoyed glare.

"That's totally understandable precious, it really is. But you shouldn't worry about your father. Not about this. He will respect your choice, or fates. He has no other option. As much as he might not like it, there are just some things that he cannot force, bribe or bully into submission. I am proud to say you are becoming one of those things my dear." My mother says sadly, patting my hand.

"Now... your friends will be arriving shortly for your personal party then the others will start arriving shortly before dinner for the formal. I do expect you to be in a suit AND tie for the formal. Besides that I couldn't care less what you wore. I will see if I can find any other books in the library that might hold other opinions on your questions. I have no doubt that you will pick the best mate you can. For all your fathers faults he is the best I could have hoped for, now anyway. He has refound his way. I pray you remember that poppet. He did mean well. He truly did." I nod as my mother leaves, getting up and stretching, changing out of my ratty sleep pants and into a nicer shirt and jeans before heading down to the back gardens for my party, sinking into a lounger beside Blaise.

"My mother... is odd." I say as I lean back closing my eyes, praying to whatever all-knowing power that it would all be ok in the end.

"Most mothers are I would imagine. What brought this on then? She try and make you where dress robes tonight or something?" he asks, nudging me a few times before handing me a drink.

"No... The opposite actually, said as long as it was a suit and tie she didn't care. And she's being helpful. It's just weird. I mean after all theses years there actually trying to be parents and it's just..."

"Odd... yes my mothers that way as well. The dark lord scared our parents very badly Drake. I think it changed us in ways we can only imagine." He said with a nod, laying back.

"So who all got invited anyway? I'm guessing Pansy and the Greengrasses, Crabbe and Goyal. Anyone I should be worried about?" I snort at the question. Who would I invite that Blaise would have issues with? Well I suppose there were a few distant cousins he might not get along with but I hadn't invited them.

"Mostly just people from our year and house. Don't really have any other friends. Theo said he might come if he could. You know how he is, probably has all his summer work already done and ready to hand in... Or he's obsessing over it so it's perfect. If I didn't know better I would think he and Granger were related." I sigh and sit up, taking a sip of my drink, glaring down at the very nonalcoholic beverage. Blaise wouldn't freak out if I asked about Granger would he... she was female so I guess she had come up before but... I might as well just ask.

"Blaise... do you think Granger is attractive?" I say softly, glancing up at him threw my hair.

"Suppose so, she cleans up well enough anyway. She looked amazing at the Yule ball. Why do you ask anyway?" he asks, looking over at me with one eyebrow raised. I simply shake my head and roll my glass between my hands a few times.

"It's nothing... I was just thinking about my options and there honestly aren't that many girls I would... you know. Wouldn't mind being stuck with as a mate. They all just... suck as people. So worried about fashion or jewelry or the latest gossip. I don't think I could be stuck with someone like that Blaise. I'd either go nuts or kill them."

"Do you like her? It's just a question. I mean if you don't what's the worry? I highly doubt fate would stick you with a person you had absolutely no feelings for." I sigh and sit up, turning to face Blaise, my legs over the side of the lounger. Did I like Granger... Hermione? She was nice I suppose, smart, brave... damn it I was not going to start that again.

"Like is a strong word. I guess... I respect her for who she is, what she's put up with... I admire her for not breaking when my aunt... Merlin it was horrible Blaise. I couldn't make it stop but I couldn't leave either. I HAD to watch as she... carved into Grangers arm. As many times as I used that word, as much as I said it to Hermione's face... I don't think I could ever hate anyone so much as to actually carve it into a persons arm. With a poisoned blade no less, that scar is always going to be there unless someone find a potion or counter spell to whatever was on that blade." I said as I downed the rest of my drink, setting it to be refilled. Blaise simply nodded and turned in his seat, patting my shoulder.

"IF, you are mated with her, I think you will do fine. I'm sure you will have to apologies for many horrible things before she lets you near her but. I don't think she's one to hold a grudge. If she was I think Weasley would be dead or hexed to bits by now. Merlin knows he's fucked up with her as much as you have... and he's her friend. You've been her enemy... it was expected for you. And you could have been much worse to her. You didn't go looking for her to aggravate her. Pick on her." I nod at his words, he was right. I didn't go looking for fights with her. She was just so aggravating, always getting higher marks, raiseing her hand, knowing all the answers.

"So... we're calling her Hermione now... not Granger or Gryffindor's Princess?" I frown and look up at a giggling Blaise. I couldn't have... hell I did just call her by her first name... shit. I groan and hang my head.

"Damn it Blaise it's not funny. How the fuck am I supposed to get close enough to her to find out if she is my mate... let alone get her to understand it and agree to it?" I growl at him, rubbing my eyes. He chuckles and pats my shoulder.

"All in good time my friend, come... your favorite sluts are here. And looking as needy as ever. You think you have time enough for another free fuck before your body refuses all but your mate?" I shook my head as I got up, I couldn't bed them, I didn't want to bed them. Mated or not I didn't want to ever touch them. They were vile things, so engrossed by the old ways I couldn't go back. I simply couldn't. I sigh and stretch, heading over to be a gracious host to my guest, hugging each of the girls in turn. Wincing slightly as Pansy attaches herself to me.

"Oh Drakey Poo, I have missed you terribly. I can't BELIEVE my parents won't let me stay over the whole summer. It's not as if were children anymore. Sweetie what's wrong? Are you ill?" I shake my head and pry her off me, taking a step back.

"We need to talk Pans, later. Please... don't look at me like that. It's difficult to explain. Oh for loves sake." I say as she grabs my hand and drags me off. Blaise nods and takes each of the Greengrass sisters under an arm and leads them to the drink table as I stumble after Pansy, yanking her to a stop once we reach the lower ballroom.

"This is NOT how you act at someone else's party Pansy Parkinson. And I am quite aware that you have been taught how to act properly. Is this what you want? Me angry? Cause it's what you've got now. Don't you start to cry you snot, I know you only are my Girlfriend because of my last name. Today is MY birthday you silly bint and I'm getting a inheritance thrust upon me that I would rather not even have but NO you have to make it about you." I sigh and shake my head, pacing away from her. I was threw with her... all I had to do was say it. If only it was that simple... maybe I could use this as a respectable excuse thou. I take a breath and close my eyes, letting the anger leave my body before I turn to face her

"Were threw Pansy, you may still be my friend. I don't care if you come around for parties and what not but if I hear tell of you still claiming me as your boyfriend... so help me I will make sure you never find a respectable husband or position in whatever life you find. Do not cross me, you know it's a very bad thing to do to cross anyone in my family. Do I make myself clear?" I watch as she sniffles and nods her understanding before turning on my heel and heading to my fathers study to tell him of this wonderful development before that stupid chit blows it all out of proportion.

I knock on his door, tugging my shirt down before entering and moving in front of the desk. Waiting for him to finish and look up at me. This likely wasn't going to be a good conversation, but with her acting out and the whole vampire thing... maybe it wouldn't be so bad... I could only hope. I swallow as he looks up at me, no time like the present.

"I regret to inform you that I will no longer be dating Miss Parkinson. Her decorum when I said we needed to talk, stating that now wasn't the time of course, has proven to me that she is in no way ready to be a lady of the manor and I highly doubt any amount of time will change that fact. She drug me away from my recently arrived guests and then continued to sniveled and whimper as I tried to explain to her how stupid she was. Add to the fact that I no longer have even the slightest feelings for the girl I simply will NOT put up with her blubbering and horrible manners." I waited for the ax to fall, raising an eyebrow when it didn't come. My father signed and nodded, sitting back slowly.

"I feared as much. I did have such hopes for the girl. I truly did. I always assumed she was just a late bloomer but now I fear she will never grow up. No amount of classes and lectures can make up for bad blood I'm afraid. I do thank you for coming to tell me. I will inform her father that he can no longer plan on being part of our family. I don't blame you Draco... a part of me wishes I could but... you can only work with what you have my dear boy." He smiled sadly at that, he was trying to change at least. Of course later when people weren't here I might get a talking to but for now I was safe.

"Have you thought of who your mate might be? Any one popping into your head more then anyone else?" I stilled at that... the only person who wouldn't leave my mind was... Merlin's balls it couldn't be Granger could it?

"I've been trying father but I honestly can't really think of any one girl. To be honest none of them really sounds appealing. Is it possible I haven't met her yet then?" I ask hopefully, signing sadly as he shakes his head.

"While it is possible it is highly unlikely. You wouldn't be able to make a proper bond with her if you hadn't met her yet. Perhaps someone from Beauxbatons, you did meet quiet a few of them in your fourth year. If you haven't found your mate by Christmas holidays we'll go to France and see. Now go on and have some fun, you know tonight will be horribly boring." And with that the conversation was over and I was dismissed back to my party. I shake my head and head back to the gardens, keeping my distance from Pansy and her sulking. Silly stupid girl, I'm glad to be rid of her.

The rest of my party was boring for the most part, a few games, plenty of food and drink but... we seemed to be stuck between children and adults. Not sure where we should be, what we should do. We separate after a few hours to head home to change if they were coming back or just simply relax if they weren't. I flop on my couch after Blaise and I deposit my gifts in a corner of my room, nothing to special. A few books, a shirt or two, some candy and what not. I grunt as Blaise drops a wrapped gift on my chest, grinning as he sits by my feet.

"Didn't think you'd want to explain it to the others." He said as I sat up and unwrapped a beautifully bound dark leather journal and golden eagle quill set. I nod and grip his shoulder tightly, hugging him quickly before pulling away.

"Thank you Blaise, you really put a lot of thought into this didn't you." I say, looking over at him, smiling as he nods. He really was a good friend; possible the only one I would have after today.

"I did, not only because of the blood sucker thing, as I bought it before I knew. It's not healthy to keep everything bottled up Drake, with all of these things happening I thought it might be good to give you an outlet. The vampire thing just makes it all that more important. Now you don't have to worry about finding me to vent at if one bushy haired girl gets under that pale skin of yours." He laughs at my look and shakes his head standing and stretching, checking his watch.

"I think I shell take a short nap and then a nice lovely hot shower before I change into my suit. No robes tonight I think. We'll have enough of those when were actual adults. How I wish they would go away. Silly things robes, I do not understand how they got started as formal ware." I shrug and bid him a good rest, sitting at my desk and looking over the journal. Filling out the name page slowly, being sure of my script. It wouldn't do if someone couldn't read my script... if I ever gave it to someone to read.

**Name:** Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Age:** 18 as of today.

**Received From: **Blaise Zabini, Friend and Confidant.

I sit back and think about what I should write, what would be a good first entry. I sigh and figure I might as well just put quill to page and let myself write, un-bottle as it were. I dip the quill in the ink and let myself write.

_June 5, afternoon_

_Journal, or should that be greetings... hell whatever I put is fine it's my damn book anyway isn't it. Never mind that; Blaise says it's not healthy to bottle everything up so I shall use this new journal to vent. Today is my birthday, the day I will get my inheritance, my vampire inheritance. Isn't that just bloody wonderful? But that's the least of my worries. Something my father said earlier is bothering me. He asked if there was someone who wouldn't leave my mind. A girl that could be my mate. And may the Bloody Barron slit my throat as I sleep but I can not for the life of me stop thinking about Hermione Granger. That horrible muggleborn witch in my year at Hogwarts. God I just can't make my brain stop thinking of her. That horribly bushy silky brown hair, the way she stands up for her friends, the fire in her eyes when she's really fighting for something she believes in. Oh bollocks see what I just did... I can't make it stop. _

_What the hell am I supposed to do if we're mated? I've been so horrible to her since I found out she was a muggleborn. How am I supposed too make her like me? I guess I'm jumping and gun a bit aren't I, I don't even know if we are mated. Honestly thou I can't really think of anyone but her. _

I sit back and shake my head; I couldn't deal with this now. Maybe Blaise was right, a nap did sound wonderful and I did have a few hours before I needed to get ready. I heel off my shoes and flop face first onto my bed fully clothed, pulling my pillow over my head to block out the sun and let myself sleep.

I groan and glare at Hoppy as she hops on my bed, trying to get me up. She hops off my bed when she see's me awake, bowing low and begging forgiveness, saying the formal party will start soon as I still needed to get ready. I wave her off and drag myself up, taking a quick shower, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I was just so tired, so very tired. I dig in my potions cabinet and slam down a bottle of Pepper Up before taking a quick shower and dressing in a simple black suit and a silver tie that was a shade or two lighter then my eyes. Damn I looked good. I grin at myself and slick my hair back slightly before heading to my room to slid into my dress shoes, checking myself before heading out and down to the ballroom, presenting myself to my mother.

"Do I pass inspection dearest mother? Suit and tie, freshly showered." I grin as she rolls her eyes and looks me over, straightening my tie and putting in a simple platinum and emerald tiepin, nodding her approval.

"Now, you pass inspection. Do try not to get to drunk tonight pet. Tonight's going to be hard enough sober let alone drunk off your face. Do behave please." She said sweetly, kissing my cheek. I roll my eyes and hug her softly, nodding that I would try my best to be good before heading off to mingle with the early arrivers. Finding my Godfather quickly enough. He was the only one in all black and smelling of dust.

"Godfather, it's good to see you out of school. Thou I have a feeling father asked you here for more then just my party. You know don't you?" I asked of him. Relaxing as he nodded, taking my arm firming and taking me to the side, speaking in hushed tones.

"I am quite aware of your inheritance, it hasn't started then? Good. Take this, drink it all... Now Draco. We wouldn't want you to have a blood lust attack during the party and have to be locked up before you can find your mate. Someone in mind then?" he lectures with a raised eyebrow, watching as I down the potion in one go, shutting as it settles in my gut, handing the vile back.

"I may have someone in mind but I highly doubt it will please father. Doesn't particularly please me either but I can't stop thinking of her. I've tried; she's even in my dreams now. The most unnerving dreams at that. I've hardly had anything to do with her and yet..." I shake my head with a shiver, recalling the dreams I had during my nap. Hermione Granger, naked as the day she was born, curled into my side and just... there. No sex, no snogging just... naked and relaxed against me. While it was a pleasant dream it wasn't like my normal dreams.

"Does this mean she's my mated Uncle Severus? I just... with Pansy and the others it was simple and I'm at a complete loss as to how to even start to converse with... her." I say dejectedly. I look up at him as he chuckles and shakes his head.

"If your thinking of who I believe you are thinking of then yes, you will have a very hard time of convincing her that you truly do wish to be with her. Of course winning of her two annoyingly stupid bodyguards might be a place to start but I fear they might be even less likely to believe you then she is. You're going back to finish your schooling aren't you?" I nod, yes, I was going back. I needed the time to come to terms with what I was, and what the world had become. The extra year in school would give me and the world time to settle.

"Good... I believe she will be asked to be head girl. I suggest if you receive a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore that you open it as quickly as you can and accept head boy if he should offer it to you. It would at least give you time alone with your... mated female." I roll my eyes at that and head over to the bar, getting a glass of firewhiskey, sipping it slowly under my Godfathers careful watch. I sigh and take another sip, moving to a pair of chairs off to the side, looking over at him as he sits in the other.

"It's her then isn't it? Granger? That's why I can't get her off my mind." I asked, rubbing my eyes at his nod. Damn damn damn. Why did I have to be stuck with her? And what if she already had a boyfriend. Weren't she and Weasley a couple? That's what the Prophet had said, of course the Prophet wasn't exactly breaking news. Sometimes I thought the Quibbler was more truthful then the Prophet. I slam the rest of my drink, flinching as Snape puts a hand on my arm.

"I can not say for sure Draco, but you dreaming of her isn't exactly a sign that you have someone else. If you have not changed focus by the time school starts, we will deal with it then. I warn you not to do anything rash. Do not seek her out, it will not end well. And do not inform your father of this, he is still learning to be human again." I nod and set my glass, getting up to go mingle before dinner is served. We all head to the dining room shortly after dark.

I hated parties; I truly and honestly hated them. Even when... no... especially when I was the guest of honor. They made me feel... annoyed. I sat at the table and picked at my food. All my favorites were there, and yet I wasn't hungry. I ate of course, I would need my strength but... I found no pleasure in eating all of my favorite foods. No amount of roast beef or cake was going to make me forget I wouldn't be the same tomorrow.

I gasp and drop my fork as I double over, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Something was wrong... I hurt so much. Everything hurt. I whimper softly as I feel someone try and pull me up, hearing Snape's voice drawl out as he and Blaise help me up and move me towards my rooms.

"Poor boy, he's likely eaten too much, children never know when to stop. I will make sure he is fine. Go back to your dinners." I let them tug me up the stairs, my godfather pushing me into a wall at the top. Giving me a look that tells me to speak, quickly.

"It hurts... so much... like my stomachs being ripped apart. Everything's being ripped apart." I double over again, sinking to my knees in pain. I hear my godfather sigh and they pick me up again, dragging me to my room.

"Mr. Zabini, go to my guest room and bring be back my black bag. Do NOT touch anything else. Now, before young Mr. Malfoy bites threw his own tongue." He sighs and helps me to my bed, helping me undress to my boxers, flicking his wand at the pile of discarded clothing, going to the bathroom to get a bowl of cold water and a cloth, pressing it to my head.

"Easy now Draco, breathe threw it. That's a boy. Focus on something besides the pain. Miss Granger might be of some help, if she is your mate that is." His voice drawls from above me, as he soothed my worried nerves and sweaty forehead with the cold cloth. I hear Blaise come back, the mouth of a vile pressed to my lips, a cool potion being tipped into my mouth and down my throat. I still as the potion works threw me, I know it won't last. The change is coming, but maybe... maybe a few minutes of peace will help. I grip my godfather's sleeve, looking up at him.

"Silencing charm... please... can't... let them hear me." I groan and roll over my sheets, thrashing as my bones... bend and twist, my muscles stretch and grow, my teeth... grow. My fangs extend and slicing into my lower lip. I bend back and scream in pain and fear as my blood boils. My godfather and my best friend share a look as they hold me down onto my mattress as I thrash and kick. My nails turning to sharp claws, catching them both as I struggle.

"It would seem Mr. Zabini, that your new life begins now. I do hope your ready for it." Severus Snape says sadly, looking down at his godson, his usual mask of indifference worried and slipping.

"It begins, yes. I will stay with him professor. Till he no longer has need of me. It begins now."

**XxX**

Hermione POV

Ginny and I head back in near lunch, rolling out eyes as the boys are always waiting at the table, looking like starving wolves on the hunt. I shake my head and head up to the room I share with Ginny to wash up and cool off for a few minutes, make sure I didn't get burnt in the early summer sun. I sigh and sit on my bed, stretching with a sigh. I loved it here... I really did but I needed to go home. I couldn't want to just abandon Ron after our fight thou. He needed to know we had a fight first of all. I rub my eyes as Ginny comes in, looking me over, glancing at my bags.

"Your going soon aren't you. I understand Mione... I do I just... wish I didn't have to loose my only sister because my brothers an ass." I smile and open my arms for a hug, chuckling as she jumps at me and squeezes.

"You're not loosing anyone Gin... I just... look I'll talk to him after lunch and then we'll see. But yeah... I think I need to go home, for a bit at least. I've got that great house all by myself, I might as well use it... and you are right. Life goes on. I think I need to understand that and what it means to be on my own a bit before I try and work things out with Ron or anyone. I mean I've never really been on my own you know? Even at school, I was always with Harry and Ron, and then when we were on the run I at least had Harry with me if not both of them. I don't really know how to be... well me. Don't worry, I'll make sure your mum will let you come over and spend some time. We both know you'll likely need it."

We both laughed at that, and then we cried at that. I really did need to go home. My parents were off traveling somewhere, after I gave them back there memories they said they needed to get away. They understood what I did and why I did it but I don't think that helped much. They hurt that I had done something so horrible to keep them safe. I sigh and shake my head sadly perking up a little.

"Turn around let me make sure your backs not as red as your hair then you can check me and we'll go down to lunch." I said with a grin, checking Ginny's back for hot spots before turning my back for her to check me. After that, and a quick wash up in the bathroom, we both headed down for lunch.

It was a simple if not filling meal, sandwiches, homemade bread, vegetables from the garden. An actual home made meal. Molly always made the best food. I lick my lips and look at Ron as he stuffs his mouth, waiting for him to pause to refill his plate.

"Ron... can we talk... after lunch? Please?" I say, relaxing a bit at his nod. Of course, it likely meant he had no idea what I wanted to talk about but... that wasn't my fault was it. I smile tightly at Mrs. Weasley as she nods at me. She knew I needed to do this and didn't fault me. I shake my head and eat, smacking at the hands trying to steal my chips. Rolling my eyes at the twins' 'innocent' faces.

I head out to the garden with Ron after we finish eating... well I was finished, he was still eating a sandwich. I think it was his fourth one so far. I sit down on the bench and chew my lip as I try and think how to talk to him. He wasn't the easiest to talk to on a good day but... we needed to have this talk. He HAD to listen to me.

"Ron... do you remember what we... discussed last night?" I ask softly, looking at the grass by my shoes.

"Last night...? Not really no... Sorry. What I miss?" he says, stuffing his mouth full of food. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. I just had to do it didn't I. I had to be the bad guy in all this because he refused to grow up and actual use his brain. I get up and pace in front of him, hands behind my back so I don't strangle the idiot.

"Last night we had a fight... about you not wanting me to work if we got married. I'm sorry Ron but I REFUSE to sit at home and keep having children and go mad. You want someone like your mum, I understand that I do but... I am not your mother Ron. I love her, you know I do but I'm not her and I never will be. If you can't understand that then... then I think we're done. For good." I stop and look at him, almost hoping for a row. Praying I could have an excuse to yell at him.

But he only looks up at me with those damned puppy dog eyes of his, his mouth hanging open still full of food. I sigh and shake my head, going back to pacing, letting him absorb what I said. Maybe his brain was trying to work... maybe he'd understand and we'd be ok... maybe. I jerk as he stands up quickly, his face going red.

"You... what... when did this happen? I never said I wanted you to be my mum." He yelled as he moved closer to me, I wasn't afraid of Ron, I didn't think he would hurt me... but I didn't let him get to close anyway. Sometimes he didn't know how strong he really was.

"No Ron, but you want a house full of kids and a wife who's glad to stay at home and that's not me. It's not what I want." I said softly, circling, staying out of reach.

"So you're leaving me because I want a big family and you want what? A house of books and little Hermione clones with proper manners and perfect grades?" He sneered at me, trying to make me feel bad, trying to make himself the victim. Maybe he was a victim of all of this, but then so was I. I didn't know if I was even ready to get married. Hell I didn't know if I wanted to get married. Maybe if he hadn't brought it up... NO, I will not make excuses for him or me. We weren't a good match, we were friends and that was it. keeping the relationship going would just make us hate each other.

"That's not fair Ronald, I don't know what I want damn it. The war changed everything. Why can't you understand that? Why are you pushing for this?" I stood my ground, screaming at him. I needed to know. We hadn't even finished school and he was talking about marriage and kids. CHILDREN for Merlin's sake. We were still children in a lot of ways.

"Because the war did change everything and I want to start a family. I want to be surrounded by people I love Mione... I love you." He was pleading now, all his anger melting away like ice cream under a hot summer sun, the puppy dog eyes were back in full force. But I couldn't... I couldn't go threw this any more. I put a hand on Ron's face, stroking his cheek sadly.

"And I love you Ron. I really truly do. But I don't think we'd be happy as a couple. I'm going to go home for a bit ok... we both need the time to figure this all out ok...? I'll come back before school and we'll talk. I really want to stay friends Ron, but you know we'd be miserable if we got married. Deep down you know that." I hug him close, sighing as I feel his arms wrap around me and hold me close. We stand like that for a bit, trying not to cry at the loss we both felt. I think a few tears were shed from both of us. We had been together for so long, even if it was just as friends it still hurt that we couldn't be more. that our love wasn't the right kind. That we weren't enough. I think that's what did it for me. I wasn't enough... I wasn't what he needed.

I sniffle and pull back from him, wiping my eyes with a sad smile before taking his hand and walking inside with him and sitting on the couch together, just sitting and being there for each other. It was over... it really was.

The rest of the day went by slowly, I packed everything I needed that I could find, Molly promised to Owl if they found anything that was mine... or that no one knew where it went. I promised to come for Sunday Supper so she could make sure I wasn't wasting away or lost in some project. I hug everyone goodbye as I make my way to the door, squeezing Ron tightly, telling him we'd be ok. He nods and goes up to his room to sulk. I shrug and let Arthur walk me to the apparition point at the end of there wards.

"Wish you weren't going Hermione. You've been so much help sorting my collection. You'll still help me wont you?" he said, looking at his hands, picking the dirt from his nails. I chuckle and hug him.

"Of course I will Arthur, you know I love watching you find some new toy to be amazed at. Now I want you to finish going threw the boxes and drawers in that shed of yours, write down anything you are confused over. Any new bit of muggle you find that you want me to explain to you ok? You promise?" I grin as he hugs me, picking me up.

"Course I will Hermione, I promise to have a whole list for you when you come for Sunday Supper. Now, you know if you don't show yup Molly is gonna send me and the boys to drag you out here and make sure your fed." I grin and nod. I knew what she'd do if I didn't show up like I said. I wave and head to the apparition point, taking a deep breath as I shrink my bags and shove them in my purse, twisting into the darkness and heading home.

Yep, my new life began now.

* * *

**AN:** so... what you guys think of this one? Yes? No? Hope it wasn't to long. Come on tell me what's wrong... I feel weird with no flames or bad reviews.


	4. New Life

**New Life**

**AN:** if you guys haven't noticed yet... I haven't killed any "good guys" that's cuz I don't want them dead... and cuz I'm not 100% sure who died. I can't make myself read the last book... or watch the last movies. Yeah I know I'm a coward. Sue me, if I finish it it's over. And I don't want it to be over. Ok here's chapter 4. enjoy.

Thanks to all reviewers, **TempestParamour, paigeelee13, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.. blah blah blah

* * *

Draco POV

To say every bone and muscle in my body hurt would be making light of what I felt. My body was being shuttled between fire and ice. One moment I was burning with fever the next I felt as if I were naked in the snow. My godfather had long since cast a magical bind on me so he and Blaise could heal themselves from my scratching and thrashing. I was sure I had hit them more then a few times. And it was likely easier on me as well. If I couldn't move, I couldn't injure myself.

I could hear myself panting hard, taking in as much oxygen as I could. I shifted my eyes around the room, it was almost dawn, but of what day I couldn't remember. It must have been only one night because Blaise still had on his suit, though his jacket and tie were over the back of the chair he now slept in. Surely he wouldn't of gone more then one night in the same clothes just to watch over me. I shift my eyes as I hear movement near the door to my room.

"Ah, you're awake. That would be a good thing I would imagine, now I'm going to remove the silencing charm around you and I want you to tell me what you feel. Calmly and in a normal voice. You're voice will likely be a bit raspy. You were screaming most of the night." My godfather says, waiting. I nod and swallow as he flicks his wand at me, setting a tray of tea and scones on the side table. I take a slow breath and squirm a little as I gather my thoughts.

"I hurt, everything hurts. It feels like every bone and muscle in my body has been ripped apart and tossed on the floor, then shoved back into my body and now there trying to sort them selves out. Were you two here all night?" I ask softly, he was right, my voice even hurt. The sound grated on my ears. He nods and pours some tea, glancing at me before pouring a third and letting me up.

"Zabini, wake up and help your friend sit up. Make sure he's leaning against the backboard. Circe knows he'll likely have balance issues for a bit. Mr. Zabini...? BLAISE WAKE UP!" I roll my head and watch as Blaise flails and slides out of the chair he was in, looking embarrassed as he gets up and rubs his head.

"Sorry Professor, guess I sleep a bit harder when I'm not in my bed." I roll my eyes and sit up with his help, laying back against the headboard of my bed and sipping my tea. I looked around my room, stretching my neck, moving down my body slowly, feeling the muscles sift, the joints pop and settle. Everything felt new... more real. My pillows were tossed off the bed, my blankets kicked to the foot of my bed. I did NOT have a restful night.

"So what happens now? Will I have any more nights like that?" I ask slowly, sipping my tea, feeling it run down my throat, feeling the heat spread threw me.

"Most likely you will not spend another night like that, unless your mate refuses you completely. Then you will likely go insane and rip your self apart. Or if someone gets between you and your mate and you don't do something about it, you will likely go into a rage as soon as you sleep and take out whatever poor sap offended you." He sipped his tea slowly; take a bite of a scone, savoring the taste before continuing.

"As to what happens now... you should spend the day working your body, making your muscles work correctly. Learn of the some more... difficult abilities to control and think of any questions you might have about your new self. I suggest testing your speed and strength first as they will likely be the ones you need to control the most. I know you likely want to take it on all at once but going slowly would be the best and safest path. It is still early so I suggest going back to sleep for a few more hours and starting your training at a more reasonable hour. The tea should help you relax, just a few drops of sleeping potion to calm us all. I'm sure we could all use it." I nod and finish my tea, setting the cup back on the side table. I work my shoulders and spine, stretching and bending in bed, before sliding back down and curling up with a sigh. I feel Blaise move and settle into the other side of my bed.

"Hope you don't mind mate but I can't sleep in that chair any more... and someone needs to stay close incase you need help. Promise to keep my hands to myself if you do." I snort and burrow deeper into my blankets, mumbling as I let the potion take me off into dreamland for a bit longer.

I get up a few hours later and stretch, heading to the shower after kicking Blaise out of my room. Telling him to go use his own bathroom to pamper himself in. I take a long shower, rubbing the sleep and pain from my eyes, letting the water beat at my tight muscles. I sigh and get out, pulling on a pair of boxers and moving back to my room, stretching and bending, groaning as I feel my muscles pull and complain about the movement. I look up at Blaise comes back in, sitting on the couch watching me.

"Well, how do you feel? Anything hugely different?" I shrug at his questions and toss him his camera, moving back to the empty corner of my room for my photo session. He rolls his eyes and takes them, grumbling about someone being an ungrateful git. I raise an eyebrow and turn, doing the same poses and movement as I did yesterday. I take the camera back and set it aside to take the other private pictures a bit later. I clear my throat before I speak.

"Nothing to different... mainly just stiff, tight, like I said earlier. I think my voice might be deeper but I can't tell... just sounds, well tight I guess. Makes sense really. I was remade last night wasn't I, everything's going to need a bit of work to make it work right again. Hoppy?" I smile at the little elf as she pops up in front of me, curtsying slightly.

"Can we have some breakfast... please? Ask Master Severus if I should be eating anything differently... and tell him that I'm mobile and wish to speak to him." she nods, tilting her head to the side, looking me over before she pops out.

"I think she notices something different mate, might want to check your magic before we do anything else. I wouldn't be surprised if that was a bit off as well." Blaise says as she helps me straighten up my room a bit. The elves could do it but it was such a simple task... why shouldn't I at least do something. Merlin's beard it might actually help my body work right. Simple tasks and all that. Next, we go threw the rests of my gifts I received last night before I... had my attack, I didn't get a chance to properly thank the guest. THAT was going to be fun, mother would likely make me write cards now. I shake my head and look threw what I received. A few more shirts, some Quidditch gear, a few books, even a few of those new gift card thingies for shops in Diagon alley. Amazing what things muggle's come up with that are actually useful. All told, it wasn't anything amazingly special. Just normal gifts really. Truth be told I probably was hard to shop for. I mean what could one get me that I didn't already have?

I sit on my floor and do some stretches, working the kinks out of my back and arms, rubbing my legs to get out the knots. I'd have to go on a run later, everything was just tight, coiled like a taught spring, ready to explode. I hope this wasn't going to be my new normal... I'd go mad. I look up at Blaise with a grin.

"You think you can keep some minor magic in check if I can't control it?" I ask with a grin, chuckling as he rolls his eye and pats his pockets, trying to figure out where he's left his wand. I shake my head and dig in my closet, pulling on some green cotton sleep pants and a long sleeve cotton shirt. I dig threw last nights clothes and bring out my wand, hawthorn with a unicorn hair core, 10 inches and springy. I raise an eyebrow and wait for Blaise's nod that he's ready for whatever happens.

"Let's start with something simple shall we? Wingardium Leviosa." I saw evenly, pointing my wand at one of my chairs, flicking my wand up. Grinning as the chair lifts evenly, setting it down with a soft thud. I rub my neck, the pull of magic felt weird but it didn't hurt. I could still do it. I sit on my bed after we go threw a few other spells and charms, each a bit harder then the next, nodding.

"Still works, feels different thou... not bad just, I don't know weird... a deeper pull maybe? Least I won't have to relearn everything. That would most definitely suck." I say with a snort, flopping back on my bed.

"I believe that would make sense, as your magic is coming from deeper inside of you now. How are you feeling this morning? Any cravings or new desires?" the voice drawls from the door. I shake my head and sit up, looking over my Godfather as he stands in the door, Hoppy skulking behind him with our breakfast.

"No uncle, nothing that I can tell anyway. Everything feels normal for the most part. Stiff still but I assume that will go away with some exercise and use. Can we have breakfast now? I'm staring." I grin as he rolls his eyes and moves to the side, motioning Hoppy into the room, following her in and sitting at the table, pouring himself some tea, nodding to a glass of... blood on the table.

"I suggest you at least try that. If you don't need it fine but if you fight the urge and loose it will not be pleasant. For any of us." he says and I nod, his logic was sound but... blood... cold and stale. I take a deep breath and take a drink, letting it slide down my throat slowly. I sneer and set the half-drunk glass down, nudging it away from me.

"I think I'll pass on the rest of it. It's wrong, maybe warm would be better but I doubt it very much. If I have to I'll come to terms with drinking it I will but I'd rather not." I say and dig into my breakfast, eating all on my plate and filling it again. I glance up at Blaise as he watches me eat, I can only imagine what I must look like, stuffing my face like Weasley probably.

"Don't start on me Zabini, I'm starving. You try having your whole body go threw a remake and not want to eat everything you can get your hands on. Will it always be like this uncle?" he sips his tea thoughtfully as he watches me, an eyebrow raised as I fill my plate yet again.

"I do doubt it Draco but I would caution you to watch your food intake if this keeps up more then a week or so. Your body should be accustomed to its new metabolism by then. If not I believe we may need to put you on some sort of potion to curb your appetite." I nod and finish my... what is this... fourth plate? Sitting back with a sigh.

"I agree; it is rather odd to be so ravenous. I mean to be hungry is understandable, I didn't eat much last night but this is... disturbing. I think I might of put more food away them that Weasley boy in my grade." I sigh and rub my face, shaking my head. Ronald, his name was Ronald. Or Ron rather... I probably should start calling them by there real names instead of Weasley and Potter. If she really was... perhaps calling them by their given names would help. I could always go back if she turned out to not be my mate.

I shake my head and get up, heading to my closet to find some running and work out clothes, tossing my sneakers out into the room as I talk.

"Finish up Blaise, were going for a run around the estate and them some Quidditch perhaps. I need to... so something. Would you like to come with us Uncle? Perhaps we can find you a mate as well." I can almost see him roll his eyes at that before he speaks in his best professor voice.

"Perhaps later Draco, your father wishes to speak to me. I informed him your needs trumped his and that I would find him after I spoke to you. Do not over work your self." I nod as I come out of my closet, pulling on my shirt, nodding to him as he leaves. I roll my eyes and kick Bliase's chair.

"Up lazy thing... I need to start my new life. And since you've so graciously accepted the offer to be my companion it's your new life as well. UP I say! I need to run. I need to go and do and work off all that food I ate. I highly doubt my mate wants me to be fat this young. Do vampires get fat?" I ask, bouncing in place, glaring at Blaise as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"I have no bloody idea... stop bouncing. You'll make me ill." I roll my eyes and head outside with him for our run.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I wake up early and smile sadly as I look around my room. It still wasn't home but I had enough money from after the war that I had bought my own house. Sure, it was larger then I likely would need for a long while but I loved it and it was mine. I stretch and get up, straightening my blankets. I wasn't so OCD that I had to actually make my bed every morning but I saw nothing wrong with fluffing the pillows and smoothing out the blankets. It just made it look nicer, cleaner. I smile and skip down to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Tea and oatmeal with some dried fruit and syrup mixed in for good measure.

While my breakfast steeps and soaks I go threw a few morning exercises, sitting on the floor in the sun. I stretch and bend into a few yoga positions, just enough to wake me up and get my blood moving. I sigh and get up, mixing the fruit and syrup into my oatmeal before picking up my tea and sitting at the island bar, sipping happily. I loved this house, I really did. Sure it didn't have all the homey touches and what not but it was my own, and I had spent most of the time since the war in either hospital, the Weasley home or helping rebuild countless buildings in the magical world. It was a place I didn't have to worry about hiding my magic from my parents or from nosey neighbors.

Don't get me wrong I loved my parents but... them being non-magical made it difficult in my younger years. I was just happy they still wanted the old house when they got back. I would have hated it if it just sat there, empty and alone. Sure I could have sold it or rented it out but... having my parents understand enough to want it back made me feel better. After I had found them and given them back there memories, it was tense. They were angry with me. For using magic on them, for not telling them what I was going threw, for not telling them how bad the magical world had gotten. They understood it all of course, they knew I could have gotten into trouble by telling them but I don't think that helped much.

I come out of my musings as an owl taps at my window, looks like the post was here. I smile and move to open the window, getting a few treats out and dropping them into the tin near the perch as I take my post from the owls, giving the one that stays a scratch before I sit back at the table to sort my post, tossing each piece to the table as I go threw them.

"Daily Prophet, why do I still subscribe to you? Letter from Molly, I just left last night crazy woman. Probably wants to make sure I'm not dead. Letter from school, little early but who am I to complain. Means I can get my shopping done earlier and not have to put up with the last minute crowds." I shake my head and get back at my breakfast, eating as I scan threw the paper. I really had no idea why I still held a subscription. After all the horrible and totally wrong things they printed about me and my friends... but it kept me up-to-date I guess.

Nothing really new and exciting happening, the purebloods had just started their party season. I guess purebloods were just like any group of well to do humans. They had there parties and there bigotry. I shake my head and scan the gossip section, seeing if anyone I knew was in the news, happily they were not. Then I move onto the comic section, a new section brought on by new blood at the paper. So many of the subscribers were younger and wanted something besides news and gossip in there paper. The comics were simple but it was a start. It meant they could change. It gave me hope for the rest of the world.

I laughed at the comics that I enjoyed, copying them and posting them on the fridge. I grinned as I ate my breakfast, opening the letter from Molly, rolling my eyes and getting some parchment and a quill, answering her letter with a small shake of my head.

_Molly, _

_Yes, I got home just fine, as I'm sure Arthur and the others told you. You don't need to worry so much. I'm a big girl Molly, I CAN take care of myself you know. I already told you I'd be over for Sunday Supper. Yes I can bring some form of sweet for Dessert, I'll bring extra for Ronald. I too received my letter from Hogwarts, of course I read yours first. I think I'd enjoy shopping with you all if we can find a day to do it where were both free. I have no major plans this week so any day would be fine. You have my floo correct? Never mind I'll be sure to tack the address on before I send this owl. _

_The house is... fine. It's a bit empty still but I haven't had much time to make it a home really. I have pictures and books but nothing to make it a home, no half-knitted sweaters or odds and ends. It's just... a house still I suppose. Something to work on. _

_Truly,_

_Hermione_

I smiled as I folded and tucked the letter into an envelope, scribbling down my floo address and tucking it in as well, setting it to the side to give to Pig when he was done eating and sleeping. I chuckles and stroked his feathers before going back to the bar and opening my letter from Hogwarts. I take out two letters and a badge, grinning at the silver Head Girl badge. I smile and set the badge to the side, unfolding my first letter.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_ It is our pleasure to inform you that your desire to return to continue your education, marking your 8th year if you count the abysmal 7th year that occurred during the war, has been approved. While we acknowledge that this letter is reaching you much earlier then normal we do have our reasons. As an adult, you may have more to do and less time to go shopping for school supplies. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen, out of all 7th and 8th year students, to be Head Girl. Please make sure to note weather you have accepted this offer or not in your return letter. _

_ Term begins September 1st, we await your acceptance owl no later then July 31st. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I smiled and got another piece of parchment and wrote out a simple note, confirming that I would be attending school this year and that I would be more then happy to be Head Girl. How could I not accept? It had been a dream for me since I started school, a dream I thought I had lost considering I spent most of my 7th year on the run or fighting the war. I chuckle and shake my head, unfolding the other note from Hogwarts.

_Miss Granger, _

_ I am very glad you asked to come back to Hogwarts. A mind like yours deserves all the chances it can get to get as much information as it can get. I was pleased when your name came up for Head Girl as well, I do believe you are the best we have. I do however wish to convey to you that many of the choices for Head Boy are not as wonderful. _

_ While they may have been on the wrong side of the war many of the Pureblood children are of strong magic and character, if a bit tainted by their parent's bigotry. I just want you to be aware that your partner and roommate may be of a student from Slytherin House. I do hope you can both get over your differences and show that the world is not over and that we can move on from the past and the war. _

_Please bare this in mind when you meet when you have your meeting with Professor McGonagall and the Head Boy on the train on the way to school. I do promise that everything will turn out well. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

I blinked as I reread the letter, it wasn't... how could he... they... a SLYTHERIN? How could they put a Slytherin, likely one of the dark lord's flunkies, in such a position at school? Snape was one thing, he had shown his true loyalties, but... one of the students? How could they think that was a good idea? I shake my head and set the letters to the side, eating my breakfast quickly and sending the return post off with a scratch to each owl. I couldn't think about this right now. I needed to get my life in order, buy things to fill out my house. Buy my things for this school year. New books, a new set of uniforms, probably should get a new cauldron, some ingredients, odds and ends I would use through out the year.

I shook my head again and headed back up stairs to my room to shower and change for a quick trip into town to get some knick-knacks to put around my home. I had a home... no... I had a house. I needed to make it a home. But how did one do that? What made a house a home? Love? Family? Right now I didn't really have either of those things. I just had me and my cat, wherever he had wondered off to. No boyfriend, no parents, no roommate. I liked having my own space, not having to deal with people touching my things but... I really didn't like being alone.

I lock up as I head out my front door, looking up at my house as I pause at the end of my walkway. It was a beautiful two story gray stone house, a tidy front garden and more then enough storage space in the three-bay garage and almost clean slate of a basement. The back and side gardens were spacious and had plenty of room for fruit trees, a vegetable garden and any number of plants for potion ingredients. I should probably see if I could find someone to buy some plant from. Perhaps Luna would know where to go; the girl seemed to know everything sometimes. I smile to myself and head down the road and into the small town I lived by. It wasn't London but it had a grocery, a post office and all the stores a muggle would need. Sure, I had magic but sometimes I just wanted to do stuff myself.

* * *

**AN:** ok so that's chapter 4, good or bad... I REALLY wanna know what you guys think. Ok? Oh and I understand life happens and we don't always get to read when we want to. wow 4,380 words. awesome.

**AN2:** for anyone who cares to know Hermione's house is #522-1 on house plans . com (just take out the spaces) , just ignore any changes I made. There probably superficial.


	5. Shopping for School and Such, Part 1

**Shopping for School and Such, Part 1**

**AN:** ok... so this is chapter 5, I hope u guys enjoy it. please please PLEASE vote on my poll.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **Shadowrose, TempestParamour, DoodleDooo, Atlantean Diva, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no one, blah blah blah.

* * *

Draco POV

After Blaise and I finish our run and some basic Quidditch practice, we head into the kitchens for some refreshments. I sit at the island and sip some cold pumpkin juice as I look through my mail, a few late birthday cards, letter from school, and the Daily Profit. I nudge the Profit away from me and open up my cards, some muggle money; it was easier to send then galleons, a few more gift card things, nothing special. I pick the comic section out of the Profit and leave the rest for father, reading my favorites, chuckling at the jokes. It was nice to know that a paper as crappy as the Profit could change. I hand Blaise the comics and open up my letter from school, dumping out two letters and a gleaming silver badge, grinning as I picked the badge up. I had made Head Boy, just like Snape had thought. I pick up a cookie as I read the first letter.

_Dear Mister Malfoy, _

_ It is our pleasure to inform you that your desire to return to continue your education, marking your 8__th__ year if you count the abysmal 7th year that occurred during the war, has been approved. While we acknowledge that this letter is reaching you much earlier then normal we do have our reasons. As an adult, you may have more to do and less time to go shopping for school supplies. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ It is our pleasure to inform you that you have been chosen, out of all 7__th__ and 8__th__ year students, to be Head Boy. Please make sure to note whether you have accepted this offer or not in your return letter. _

_ Term begins September 1__st__, we await your acceptance owl no later then July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I grin and move to a side drawer to get parchment and a quill to write out my acceptance letter. I write it out quickly, being sure to accept the position as Head Boy as well, glancing up at my mother as she enters the kitchen. I hand her my letter as I get her a drink.

"Good news Mother dear. The good news just keeps coming. I made Head Boy this year. Uncle Severus said I might be. I am a bit surprised Theodore didn't make the cut. Father didn't have anything to do with this did he?" I ask as I set her glass of iced tea, sitting back at my place.

"I would doubt it dear, after the war he doesn't have quite the pull he used to. Much to his dismay. No, you did this all by your self. Perhaps that old meddler has something up his sleeve again? Only time will tell I suppose. I'm glad you made Head Boy sweetie. Would you like to go shopping today? For the main things anyway? You'll likely need new robes and such. Get them out of the way before the rush." She asks as she sips her tea, glancing down at my letter and supply list. Might as well I guess, get me around people so I knew if I needed more practice. I nod and pocket my badge and the letter from Dumbledore.

"I believe that would be a good idea. Say in an hour? Give me and Blaise time to wash and look semi presentable for public?" I ask, her eyes narrowing at my grammatical misuse, I simple grin at her innocently. She rolls her eyes and nod.

"Yes and hour should be fine, we can have lunch at a café or the Leaky Cauldron before we start. I'm sure I can find something to do while you boys... explore. Surely you don't need or wish me to hover over you do you?" We both shook our heads at that, I loved my mother but I didn't need her waiting on me while I looked over books or Quidditch gear. And I'm sure Blaise didn't want my mother hovering while he flirted with anything in a skirt. I finish my cookie and grab another as I head up stairs to shower and change, reading my letter from Dumbledore as I walk.

_Mister Malfoy, _

_ I am very glad you asked to come back to Hogwarts. A mind like yours deserves all the chances it can get to get as much information as it can get. I was pleased when your name came up for Head Boy as well, I do believe you are the best we have._

_ While you may have been on the wrong side of the war, I believe most of your issues were brought into existence by your parent's bigotry, mainly your fathers. I just want you to be aware that your partner and roommate may be less forgiving and understanding then I. I do hope you can both get over your differences and show that the world is not over and that we can move on from the past and the war. _

_Please bare this in mind when you meet when you have your meeting with Professor McGonagall and the Head Girl on the train on the way to school. I do promise that everything will turn out well. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

I sigh heavily, drop the letter to my desk, and strip as I head to the shower. This year was going to be interesting to say the least. New vampire powers, a roommate that likely wanted to gut me. A mate that probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. What if she was my roommate? Sure, it would cut out one problematic person but it would make getting her to like me harder. I stand under the pounding water, trying to make my brain stop worrying about it. I couldn't really do anything about it until I got to school. And that was still months away. I shake my head and finish, stepping out and wrapping a towel around my hips as I dry and pick out clothes, fitted jeans and a muggle t-shirt would do nicely for a shopping trip.

I pull on a pair of deep green silk boxers as I look over the pictures of me that Blaise took yesterday and this morning. There wasn't much difference but I looked, Finished I guess. My features had softened a bit, lost there hardness. My lips were fuller, my hair a bit shaggier, more platinum as well. My muscles were more defined, bigger even. I couldn't be sure but my eyes seemed to have a different spark in them now, they were more striking. I needed to remember to ask mother about my voice. It sounded odd to me but neither Blaise nor Snape had said anything so maybe it wasn't any different.

I shrug and pull on my jeans and shirt, pulling on a pair of socks and my boots. Checking myself in my mirror, grinning. Damn I looked good. I grab my hooded jacket, bag, and head down stairs to wait for mother and Blaise and whoever else was going with us. I smile and nod to mother as she comes down in a simple pair of pale purple robes, why she felt the need to where them to go shopping I would never understand. Why couldn't she just wear normal clothes?

"Why are you wearing robes mother? It's not as if we are going to a formal event. We're going shopping." I ask as look over her. She shrugs slightly and primps herself in the hall mirror.

"Habit I suppose, much like why you insist on taking that horrid jacket on such a nice warm day. What's on your mind my dear, you seem preoccupied with something. Not the whole mate thing again is it? Honestly, you shouldn't worry." I chuckle and help her into her outer robe, calling up to Blaise to tell him we were waiting for him.

"Just trying to understand the differences that have happened to me. Is my voice different? I can't tell and neither Blaise nor Uncle Severus has mentioned it but... I can't tell. And I likely will always worry about 'the whole mate thing' as you put it till the day I die. I wasn't a very nice person mother; surely you understand how difficult it will be for me to get past the prejudices many have about me." I look at the floor and chew my lip, as my mother looks me over, touching my cheek.

"I do understand my dear but you have charm, you will find your mate. I do promise you that. I suppose your voice is a bit deeper, richer perhaps. You will always be my baby so I wouldn't be the one to ask about it. I wish I could be more helpful." I smile and nod. Rolling my eyes as Blaise comes down still pulling on his shoes. How long did it take him to get ready? Mother was ready before he was. I shake my head and pull my jacket on as I follow my mother to the floo, taking a handful of powder and stepping into the green flames, stating my destination clearly, before the flames wrapped around me and deposit me into the Leaky Cauldron with a stumble out of the grate. I dust off and shake the soot from my hair as I move out of the way for Blaise, helping him to land semi gracefully with a hand on his shoulder.

"So... where shall we have lunch? Or would you boys like to shop a bit before we sit down?" mother asks as she wrinkles her nose as a patch of stubborn dust clinging to her robes. I glance at my watch and then Blaise before I answer.

"I think exploring a bit might be nice mother, get me around some people so if I need I can call on Uncle for... a bit of help before lunch. Shall we meet up at the café you love so much in a few hours? I'm sure you can find someone to gossip with if we are a bit late." She chuckles and kisses my forehead before nodding and shooing us out of the tavern and into the alley. I shake my head and look over the people in the alley, taking a deep breath, shuttering at the smells that surround me. Blood, books, potion ingredients, lust, desire. It was so much, so very much. I shake my head and look at Blaise as he puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly.

"Take it slow my friend. There is no rush. We have all day. Shall we head to the bookstore first? Or would you rather Quidditch supply?" he says softly, helping me to focus. I rub my eyes and breathe slowly; sorting threw the smells of the alley.

"Quidditch I think. I don't seem to have any... need to attack anyone but I don't want to tempt fate by getting cornered by someone in the shelves." He nods and we head to the Quidditch shop, looking over the new brooms and such. I took my time, wondering at how everything felt different. I could feel every grain in the broom handles, every thread in the jerseys and gloves. If I wasn't careful, I could go insane simple from touch. I start as one of the workers brings me out of my thoughts, mumbling an apology and handing her the set of gloves for her to wrap, handing her the money for them. I chuckle and head back outside to wait for Blaise, simply enjoying the day, the feel of the sun and breeze on my skin, the smell of... everything in my nose. It was truly amazing what I had become.

I close my eyes and turn my face to the sun, letting myself just exist for a few moments, breathing and feeling. My head snaps to the side as I catch the scent of... something. No that was wrong. Not something... someone. Someone who was mine, someone who belonged to me... with me. She was here... my mate. She smelled delicious. I swallow and clench my jaw; I couldn't go after her alone... what if I did something stupid. What if I attacked her, ruined my chances with her because I was an idiot whose dangly bits, no matter how large and impressive, were in change instead of my brain. I turn my head as Blaise steps up next to me, looking at me.

"She's here... I can smell her. She smells... so good Blaise. I can't... you have to keep me from jumping her because I'm not sure I can do it myself." I say threw clenched teeth. He nods and motions for me to lead the way. I swallow again and take a breath before moving off into the flow of people, following my mates scent. I made my way threw the people and to the front of a store, looking up at the signage. Flourish and Blott's, of course it had to be the damn bookstore. I growl and head in, shuttering as the smell of the books sinks into me. She smelled like them, aged but cared for, musty but there was more to her, something besides the smell of books. I whined as I looked around, seeing the sea of red hair and well worn clothing.

"It's either... the Weasley girl, or Granger. It has to be. Merlin Blaise what am I going to do?" I say, as I look over at him, what the hell was I supposed to do? He smiles sadly and pats my shoulder.

"You do the best you can my friend. That is all you can do really. You want me to stay close or do you think you can behave?" I take a breath and shiver, nodding and motioning him to go on and find his books. I could do this... I had to do this. I swallow and make my way up the stairs, following the smell of my mate. What did she smell like? It was addictive, and absolutely hers but I couldn't place it. All I knew was that it was her. It WAS Hermione. Thinking back over every time we had met before, I was sure of it.

I move slowly threw the bookshelves, taking my time so I didn't scare her. I was quiet now, quieter then I ever was before. My footfalls didn't make a sound even against the creaky floorboards of the shop. I stop as I spot her standing at the end of an aisle, looking over a thick book. I stiffen as I watch her small hands ghost over the cover of the book. I can almost feel her touch, soft hands on my skin, soft flesh under me, under my teeth... hot blood filling my mouth... NO! I shake myself away from those thoughts. I needed to be in my right mind. I couldn't scare her off. I couldn't be without her. I needed her. I sound pathetic even to myself.

I move closer slowly, looking her over, actually seeing her, possibly for the first time ever. Her once frizzy mess of hair was now sleek and fell down her back in simple brown waves. Sure, it had some frizz and fluff to it but that only meant she didn't dump a ton of product on it to get it to behave. Her skin sun kissed and perfect, a faint dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. I reach out a hand to touch her hair, feeling the silky strands under my fingers. Smirking as she jumps and drops her book, which I catch of course. My inner... beast perks as she backs up a little, her eyes going wide as she breaths my name. It was my surname of course but Oh sweet Merlin's balls my name on her lips sounded wonderful.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I spend several hours simply walking around my new hometown, talking with the shopkeepers and villagers; buying several things, groceries as well as many objects to fill my new home. A set of vases for flowers, several sets of books ends as well as other odds and ends before heading home. Overall, the village was nice, a bit simple but it was much like Hogsmeade in many respects. I smile to myself as I head inside, unloading my packages on the dinning room table while I put the groceries away, humming to myself. I chuckle and poke my head into the living room as I hear the floo connect. Laughing softly as the twins try to untangle themselves from each other as they tumble out of the fireplace.

"Oi, you're getting soot all over my carpet. You better clean that up before you rub it into the fibers." I grin and duck back into the kitchen to finish putting everything away. Coming back out to help clean everyone up and hug Molly.

"Oh I was so glad to get your letter this morning. I know you can take care of yourself but I worry so about you alone in such a new place." She fusses as she squeezes me. I grin and squeeze back, taking a step back out of her arms so she can look me over.

"Honestly Molly I'm fine. See no wounds or anything. I even went shopping all by myself this morning. I just got back actually so I'm not ready to go shopping with you lot yet." I say as I twist my fingers, I hadn't expected them to just show up. But thinking about it I probably should have.

"Oh that's fine dear, we wanted to have some time to see your new home thou. See if there was anything we could help with. You have your wards up, looked your doors and everything?" I sigh and roll my eyes, putting my hands on my hips.

"Molly, I am perfectly capable of making sure I'm safe. You know well enough that I took care of Ronald and Harry last year when we were on the run. Please relax. Now why don't you explore my home a bit while I finish unpacking everything I bought and then we can floo to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Please stop worrying; you'll make me have a panic attack." I smile sadly and hug her again. I didn't like to yell at her but she really was going to give me a panic attack if she didn't relax. She blushes and gives me a weak smile as she nods and goes to explore a bit. I shake my head and link arms with Ginny, taking her to the dinning room.

"Come on; help me unpack before your brother's break something of mine." I say with a laugh, unwrapping the vases and setting them on the sideboard, frowning slightly then shaking my head, unpack now, decorate later. I raise an eyebrow at Ginny's bag, grinning as she blushes.

"Couldn't go two nights without me huh? Are they really that bad Gin?" she snorts and shakes her head as she unwraps more of my trinkets.

"No but... I miss you and Harry's... well... he's... its complicated and mom isn't exactly easy to talk to about stuff you know? She's only had boys for so long I don't think she gets it any more. I promise I won't be a pain." She says with big pleading eyes. I chuckle and hug her.

"I think a girls night is exactly what I need Gin, you can help me decorate and we can talk about boys and shoes and make up and anything you want. I'll even cook for you tonight. No boys, no parents. Just you, me, and my cat... if we can find him. Silly thing has run off again." I grin and hug her a little tighter before going back to my purchases. I nod as we get it all unpacked, grabbing her bag.

"Come on, lets get you in a room then we'll go shopping. Do you want to share or do you want your own space?" I ask as I head up the stairs with her. She shrugs.

"Does it really matter? We'll probably end up falling asleep on the couch or something anyway. If you have room give me my own, that way were not falling over each other if I stay more then a night or two." I nods and put her in the room nearest the master. It wasn't too fancy, a double bed and a desk, small bookshelf in the corner. Just your basic room, but I can tell she loved it by the smile on her face and she looks around before flopping on the bed.

"It perfect Mione, thanks. Bathroom?" she asks, sitting up on her elbows.

"Across the hall, first door on the right... or you can use the master if I'm not using it. Honest it's big enough for a couple Gin; you won't be in the way. Um... laundry room is right next door if you want to do it the muggle way. Extra blankets and such are at the end of the hall across from the stairs. I think the extra soap and such is in there to. So you want to tell me what's wrong or do you want to go shopping first?" I sit by her and tuck a leg under me. She sighs and flops back, staring at the ceiling.

"He's just oblivious to everything and it's pissing me off. I mean he knows I like him and I think he likes me but he won't do anything about it. It's just... is that how Ron was?" I snort and nod, guys could be so oblivious and stupid.

"Yeah, kind of. It's frustrating I know, if you want I can mention it to him and see what he says... at least then you'd know right?" I grin as she nods and gets up, hugging me. I hug back and we head down to the living room and the floo. I grab my jacket and my bag before getting the jar of powder out, tossing a handful into the fireplace. Taking my turn and appearing in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, dusting off as I wait for everyone else. We wave to Molly as we head out, promising to link up with her for lunch in a few hours. I link arms with Gin as we head into the alley proper, laughing as we make our way into the Owl emporium, I might as well get my own now that I was on my own.

I walk the rows slowly, looking over the owls, petting a few, putting everything I would need back behind the counter so that when I came back later to decide I wouldn't have to pick anything out besides the right sized cage and dishes. We back track and head into the cauldron shop, each of us grabbing a new cauldron. I could probably still use last years but why not, I could leave my old one at home and take my new one to school. It was a good investment. After the cauldron shop we head over to the apothecary, gathering our potion ingredients and another jar of floo powder for me, mine was getting lower then I liked it to be. I shake my head as Ginny tries to pull me to the Quidditch shop, dragging her past the door and to the bookshop.

"We can spend all the time we want in there later, AFTER we get the stuff on our school list. Come on I want to see if there are any new books in." I can almost here her roll her eyes as she stumbles behind me, pulling against my hand to slow me down.

"Really, new books? Like you need any more. Don't you have like three copies of Hogwarts, a history? Honestly your going to turn into a dusty old book one of these days." I snort and yank her in, stumbling into one of her brothers, one of the twins by the look of it.

"Oi, watch it girls, wouldn't want to hurt us poor boys and have all our girl friends mad at you for damaging our perfect features would you?" I laugh and head up stairs, checking my book list as I grab a basket from the lopsided pile, grabbing the textbooks I need as I find them. I mark off each book as I get it, after I get all of the books I can fine I then walk the rows looking for anything that catches my eye. I picked up a few books on advanced healing spells and a biography of a healer. It was something I might like to do after school. Either that or become a teacher. I still didn't know which but I knew whatever I was going to be, needed to keep my attention, allow me to keep learning.

I already had the Ministry offering me jobs, we all did. The 'golden trio' that is, Ronald, Harry and I. But I think I'd go absolutely buggy if I worked for the Ministry. Even with all the reforms and changes they were still stuck a few dozen decades behind the times and I just couldn't bring myself to make myself work in a place that had been the source of so many of the problems before and during the war. I chuckle sadly, maybe one day I could work for the Ministry but right now, they had a long way to go before any young blood would be added to their ranks. We had all been wronged by 'well meaning' Ministry officials to much to trust them just yet. I pick up an old book, feeling the soft leather against my skin, inhaling the smell of dust and age and knowledge.

I loved books, I loved how the smelt and how they felt in my hands. The old leather bindings smooth and soft in my hands. I was so consumed by the book in my hands that I didn't hear the person walk up to me before they touched my hair. I let out a squeak as I jumped, dropping the book as I turned, taking a step back into a shelf and looked at the person who invaded my thoughts. I say his name softly for some reason, almost as if I'm afraid to draw attention to us. It was a simple word, one I had said, screamed, many times before.

"Malfoy."

* * *

**AN: **So... that's chapter 5. *giggle* cliffhanger I know. Don't flame me. Its all for a reason, to make you hungry for more.. duh. PLEASE review and tell me what you all think. It really helps.

**AN2:** please please PLEASE vote on my poll.


	6. Shopping, Part 2

**Shopping, Part 2**

**AN:** ok so I know I could likely wait more between chapters but if I wait to long I'll pick them to death and ruin them. Sorry

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Mogwai13, DoodleDooo, maandypattz, PhoenixEye10000, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, TempestParamour, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, leave me alone.

* * *

Draco POV

I look Hermione over as she backs into the bookshelf, trying to figure out if I was going to attack her probably. Oh if she only knew what I wanted... no stop that. No biting. I raise an eyebrow and look down at the book she dropped, glancing back at her as I hold it out.

"I believe you dropped this. Did you want it back Granger?" I ask softly as I stay still, not advancing on her. Just staying still, looking her over, and breathing her in. Circe what did she smell like? Whatever it was it made my mouth water and my... lets go with stomach... yeah... it made my stomach clench in need. I smirk as her eyes flick from my eyes to the book in my outstretched hand and back before she shakes her self out of whatever thoughts she was having and shake her head.

"N... no I don't think I will be buying that one today. I really don't need more books. But you know me. Bookworm Granger just can't help herself." She says with a forced chuckle. I frown, why was she making fun of herself... in front of me? Very odd indeed. I take the book back and turn it over in my hands. '_The History of Healing Potions and Salves'_ by Gregor Gray. What an odd name. Did she want to be a healer then? Or a potions master? I shrug and tuck the book under my arm, if she wasn't going to take it maybe I would. I tilt my head as she frowns. Why would she not want the book but be annoyed when I made to take it? Women were odd, how any man before me made it long enough to actually continue the race of humans I would never know.

What was I going to do after school anyway? It's not as if I could just get any old job. I mean I was a Malfoy; we didn't just work at some shop or something. And with my... issue I might run into more issues as well. Werewolves did so it made since that I might as well. I'd have to go over my options with father, he would likely know if I would run into any walls being what I was. I shake my head slightly and look back at Hermione. Granger... FUCK... this was confusing. All I wanted to bloody well do was push her into the damned bookcase and taste her lips, feel her body against mine as I explored her mouth.

"So what brings you out this fine day Granger? Get your letter from Hogwarts as well or are you just out to bother some poor bloke who didn't know just how boring you could be. I mean a bookstore? Honestly?" I chuckle softly, watching her from behind my bangs as they fall into my eyes. I couldn't tell if she was hurt or just simply annoyed at me, for my words or because I was still blocking her exit. I lick my lips, watching as her eyes followed my tongue, and stepped closer to her, blocking her in more. I stopped when I was right in front of her, almost touching her. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't really try but... I needed to see how far I could push her before she swung at me. It was purely a self-preservation thing. That was my story and that's what I was sticking too. I lean down close to her ear, humming with joy as her breath hitched in her throat. This could be fun... as long as she didn't hit me. The girl had a mean punch. I nuzzle her hair as I speak softly, out of some sort of need to tease her or just to feel her hair against my skin I didn't know... I just did it.

"I bet you don't even know how to have fun without bringing books or school into it. Do you Granger? Maybe I should teach you how to have fun this year. I mean we WILL be spending loads of time together wont we? Unless of course you didn't make Head Girl. Well, did you make Head Girl or not Hermione?" I ask as I pull back to look into her eyes, twin pools of liquid caramel and gold. I breathe a sigh of relief as she nods her head, perhaps I've caused her to lose the ability to speak. I didn't think I was using any powers on her... fuck that might be a problem. I take a step back as the rest of the world slams back into us; I hadn't even realized how quiet it had gotten around us. I rub my neck and move to the side, letting Her... Gran... the girl bolt past me with her basket, back into the safety of the shop. I groan and sit on the floor, holding my head.

"Fuck fuck fuck. That was weird." I groan, looking up as I hear Blaise chuckle and crouch by me.

"Did we have a nice little chat with a certain bushy haired mate of ours?" he chuckles, handing me a flask of spiked pumpkin juice. I roll my eyes and take a hit, sighing as it settles.

"Sod off would you. I don't know what that was but a chat it was not. I sort of blocked her in and then I couldn't stop staring at her and smelling her. Crap what the hell man? All I wanted to do was pin her and... Blaise I can't be thinking about doing that stuff with her... not in public. I mean it would be one thing if I were at home or school... or even somewhere else, I could go off on my own and deal with it. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I am right now... and we didn't even do anything." I take another drink and hand the flask back, rubbing my neck as he sits beside me.

"And her hair's not bushy any more it's... sleek waves down her back... ok maybe a little bushy but it works for her. Don't look at me like that, I can't make it stop." I sigh as he looks at me, kicking the bookcase opposite us.

"Her hair is brown; I couldn't see any highlights or anything in this light. So simple brown it is, least until I see her in more light. Her skin is creamy smooth, sun kissed; she has these... freckles across the bridge of her nose. It's adorable. Shut up don't look at me like that, I told you I can't make this stuff stop. It just... pops into my head and I either envision pinning her and having my way with her or I think abut my tasty her neck looks and I can feel her blood on my tongue. Blaise I think I'm going nuts." He nods and takes a drink from the flask.

"Well... I believe we should call Snape. Perhaps he knows what we can do to curb your lustful thoughts about your mate. You are sure it's her thou... and not just some hormone fueled binge right?" I sigh and nod, I was sure. Certain parts were still begging for her touch.

"It's her. I'm sure." He nods and gets up, helping me up, heading down the stairs with me, handing me a bundle of books that the counter girl hands him with a smile.

"I got your books for you; Hoppy gave me a copy of your list. Figured you might get distracted at some point. Either by your mate or just by some skirt. So where to now?" he asks as we head outside, digging out his list. I dig mine out as well and shrug.

"Let's head back down to the Apothecary and Cauldron shop get those things then just wonder till we go meet mother for lunch. There isn't really all that much that we have to get. New robes but that's a simple stop, and one that can wait for a bit too. Doubt I'll grow any more so get a fitting after lunch maybe? See how we feel?" he nods and we head down to the Apothecary to gather out potions supplies, then over to the Cauldron shop to buy a new cauldron each. Sure I likely didn't need a new one but I could always give it to Snape if I had an extra. He'd most likely either pay me even or something for it.

We spend the rest of our time just walking and enjoying the day, making our way towards the café mother had found recently and just adored. How can you adore a café? I will never understand women. Never.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I swallow and look up at Draco as he studies me, his silver eyes running over me, looking through me. What was wrong with me... what was wrong with him? No insults no name-calling he was just there... looking at me like I was some delectable sweet or something. I blink and look at the book in hand that I had dropped before looking back at his eyes. My god those eyes hadn't always been that color, that quick silver had they? I clear my throat, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"N... no I don't think I will be buying that one today. I really don't need more books. But you know me. Bookworm Granger just can't help herself." I laugh sadly at that, what the hell was wrong with me? This was Malfoy, he wouldn't hurt me. He likely had enough issues to deal with without attacking a muggle-born, let alone THE Hermione Granger in public. I pinch the bridge of my nose; I couldn't even remember what book I had been looking at so I probably didn't need to buy it. Then why was I so annoyed that he acted like he was going to buy it. It was just a book, one I didn't really need. I mean I had all my schoolbooks so that one was merely extra. I raise an eyebrow as he speaks. Why did he care why I was here? He was the one that was blocking me in. I was just looking over books and he... appeared there, blocking me in.

I huff and cross my arms over my chest, ignoring his question and trying to ignore him, make him go away. I glance back at him and swallow loudly as he licks his lips. Dearest Morgana his lips looked perfect, soft and full and kissable. What the hell? No I could not be thinking thoughts like that about Malfoy. I stiffen and back into the shelving as he moves closer, leaning into me. Not touching, no I could get him in trouble if he touched me. God did I want him to touch me? I whimper softly as he nuzzles my hair for a moment before whispering in my ear. Sweet mother of God, I WHIMPERED! I had no idea why and I think that bothered me more then the actual sound.

I nod my head stiffly as he pulls back and looks at me, begging to not fall into those silver eyes and lose... everything. He had asked if I had made Head Girl, there was no reason to deny it. I was Head Girl. And since he was implying we would be spending so much time together he must be Head Boy. That was just wonderful... I was stuck with this, Merlin forgive me, hot guy who I wanted to hate and now I just... I shook my head, trying to breath. I watch as Draco blinks and steps back, trying to figure out what he was playing at. I didn't take any chances and ran past him as he moved to lean against the bookcase, clutching my basket of books as I make my way back down stairs to the safety of the Weasley clan.

"Hey there you are. You ok Mione? You look a little... I don't know. Is there such a thing as being flushed and pale at the same time?" Harry says as he spots me, gripping my shoulder a little, shaking me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"What's wrong, did someone try and attack you? Some fan or something?" I shake my head and smile tightly at him, prying his hand off my shoulder.

"No its nothing... some idiot almost toppled some books onto me that's all. Think I might be a bit hungry to. Low sugar or something like that. I think I'll head to the ice cream shop once I pay for my books, meet you there?" I asked, trying to breathe again. What the hell was wrong with me? It had just been Dra... Mal... That person. Maybe I was just low on blood sugar. It certainly couldn't be him that made me feel like this. Harry looks me over and nods, saying he'd tell the others to head that way when they were done. I sigh and head to the front counter, paying for my books and heading out side, breathing deep.

"Ok... deep breath in... and out. Don't panic just breathe. Nothing happened. You just got a little... warm up there, blocked in by an amazingly hot guy. I mean it happens all the time right? Someone's body reacting to a guy they hate because of proximity and need. And let's face it Ronald wasn't exactly the touchy feely type. Any girl would be a little needy after a break up. That's all it was... just the need to be close to someone. Yeah... that's it." I say to myself as I relax and head to the Ice Cream Parlor. I get my ice cream and find a table, eating slowly, relaxing. Enjoying the day, the people around me, enjoying my ice cream.

I smile and wave as Ginny comes into the shop and spots me, getting in line for her snack before sitting across from me. I blush under her look. She always knew. Damn her straight to hell. She grins and pats my hand, taking a bite of her sunday.

"Guy problem? We'll talk about it later. Girls only night remember? Did you want to cook or get take away?" I shrug and play with my ice cream for a moment before I look back up at her.

"Not sure yet, have a lot on my mind, take away might be best thou. You won't tell the boys will you? You know how protective they are. I just... I don't even know if it's a problem but if they go and fumble their way into it I know it will be a problem and I just want to work it on my own for now." I bite my lip as I look at her, waiting for her response. I relax and she smiles and takes my hand.

"No boys will know unless they really do need to know. I know how possessive and over protective they can be. It is a guy then?" I nod and rub my face. How did I explain all of this to her when I didn't even know. Thankfully I'm saved from explaining by the others coming in the shop. I smile and lean over to her.

"I'll try and figure out how to explain by tonight." She nod and goes back to her iced treat. We spend the next hour or so laughing and talking, walking around the Alley after we finish out treats, making out way to the café to meet Mrs. Weasley for lunch.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so that's chapter 6... thoughts? Yeah the end was a bit rushed but if I carried it on much longer it was going to drag so... I tied it up and finished.


	7. Lunch

**Lunch**

**AN: **ok so this one might be a bit shorter since its such a narrow title... we'll see thou. I am SO sorry it took so long to write this one. I wanted to make it good but not ramble on, which I think I did a bit. Sorry.

**AN2:** wow.. 5532 words... that's a lot longer then I thought it would be. sorry for the rambling bits.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **DoodleDooo, TempestParamour, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, Mogwai13, General Schemer, **

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters, or things, or even the plot considering how many others have done it before.

* * *

Draco POV

I don't talk much as Blaise and I wonder around, making our way to the café, my thoughts on Hermione Granger. What was I going to do? She hated me... I was horrid to her and now I was supposed to be her mate... or was she supposed to be my mate? How did that work anyway? I tug Blaise to the post office and write a quick note to Snape, handing the money to the worker for the post and the owl.

_Uncle, _

_ Need help. Have found my mate. It is her. Have desires that I am unsure of how to handle in public. Please, I don't know what to do. _

_Draco_

I pet the owl as I give it directions and let it fly, nodding my thanks to the post worker and heading back out side, shrugging at Blaise's look.

"At least now he knows I'll need to talk to him when we get back. Or he'll show up all dark and brooding and corner me and try and fix it now. Maybe we should try and find him a girlfriend or something. I mean he's not ugly really, and what does need fixed a simple spell or three would fix. And he's a war hero so he has that going for him, steady job, his own home. What?" I ask as Blaise chuckles beside me.

"Thought about this a bit have we?" I sigh and shove my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah I guess I have. He's just so pathetic sometimes. I mean I know NOW he was a double agent, held onto feelings for his childhood sweet heart for like twenty years, Potters mom. He... deserves someone to at least sit there and brood with. Maybe I'll get him a cat instead. What about you? Do we need to set you up with someone? Girl or guy I don't judge." I chuckle and he snorts, looking over a few trinkets on a street cart.

"That's understandable I guess. No, you don't need to try and put me with anyone. Let's get you and your mate in a civil friendship... then we can worry about Severus Snape's love life. Come on I'm hungry and your mother is probably waiting for us, huffing about how late and childish we are to anyone who can't get away fast enough." I laugh and follow him into the café; heading back to the table mother had acquired for us. I kiss her hand and take off my jacket, straightening out my shirt before I sit.

"Hello mother, how was your morning? I think Blaise and I got most of our things, we planed on getting fitted for robes after we ate." I say as I take the menu from the waitress with a smile, sipping my water.

"Oh it was fine dear, did some dress shopping, got some new shoes, a new summer cloak for parties. It's good to hear you two actually did your shopping instead of just screwing around. Is something the matter dear? You seem a bit off." she asks, looking me over. I shrug and roll my eyes as Blaise tells her everything.

"He's found his mate, smelled her out in a crowd actually, followed her into the bookshop. Well we hope it's his mate anyway. He's a bit obsessive if she's not. I don't believe Lucius will like it very much thou. He has changed but this will be a big hit to his beliefs." I glare at him and kick him under the table. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure it was her and he's spilling his guts in public.

"The Granger girl then? Oh don't look at me like that pet. Severus said it might be her. It makes sense if you think about it." I blink and set my menu, looking at my mother in confusion.

"How... exactly does it make any sort of rational sense? We're complete opposites. I mean I'm pureblooded, not much of a bookworm, yes I read I'm not saying I don't but I'm no where near her sort of bookworm, I love to fly she can't stand it. I'm from a reasonably wealthy family, servants and all. I don't care about my grades really, as long as I'm passing of course and beating most of the class... what?" I raise an eyebrow at my mothers smirk and Blaise's grin. Damn it I did it again. I sigh and put my face in my hands, groaning.

"Bloody Hell I keep doing that. I just... it starts and my mouth keeps moving while my brain screams at me to shut up and be quiet. Blaise I swear if you start on me..." he chuckles and pats my shoulder as my mother speaks.

"He will do no such thing or I'll smack him dear. Now hush while I prove all those silly things wrong. While you are a pureblood, I don't believe she is quiet as... muggle born as we once believed. Not that it matters any more. Hush I'm not finished. While you may not be as much of a bookworm as Hermione or even Theo you do enjoy reading quiet a bit. You spend many evenings lounging away in the library till you fall asleep or you realize what time it is and go to bed. While she might not enjoy flying she always went to the Quidditch games didn't she? For her friends? Why would it be any different if you and she were a couple? You don't have to like everything your partner does. Merlin knows your father and I don't like the same things all the time." She takes a sip of her tea, holding up her hand to stay my questions. I glare and wait, picking at my menu.

"I also believe she isn't as poor as we thought she was either. Of course, she doesn't have old world pureblood money but her parents and she lived in semi luxury before the war. They were some sort of muggle healer I believe. Odd things muggles, separating there healers like they do. And I seem to remember you messaging home about being beaten by her often enough. Surely, that wasn't simply because she was a Muggleborn. It bothered you that she beat you. You and she really aren't that different dear. Now decide what you want for lunch then you can badger me with questions." I glare at my mother and go back to my menu, grumbling at her. I order a roast beef and cheese combo plate and an iced tea, Blaise orders a turkey and swiss cheese combo plate with an iced coffee. Mother orders a personal Salmon and Spinach quiche plate and more hot tea. I take a sip of my water and look at my mother, taking a calming breath.

"How do you mean she's not as muggle born as we thought? I don't understand what you're implying." I ask, gripping my hands together to keep from ranting. I would stay in my seat if it meant I broke everyone of my fingers.

"I just did some research for... Him. Before the war was over, for all of the major players for the other side... Potter, Weasley, Granger, Lovegood, you know. Her birth records went missing when she was young and then showed back up in there proper place. It might be nothing but it happens sometimes if a pureblooded family wishes to be rid of a child. For whatever reasons, be they the wrong gender heir, born out of wedlock, have a deformity of some kind... lack the magic spark. If you wish, I could continue my research on her. See if she is pureblooded... or at least half blooded." She asks, smiling as I nod. It didn't matter but if she was and I could give that to her. Could give her a family, her real family.

I dig into my sandwich, thinking about what I had learned. Hermione might not be a muggle born. It would make her being my mate easier where my father was considered. Blood status didn't matter anymore but old habits died hard, and father was clutching at the old ways, terrified of change. I didn't blame him really; he had lived in fear of change for so long, of muggle born's and lesser's, in his mind at least, taking over that it was hard for him to just let it happen.

"Do you really think she could be... someone's child? I mean she's not unattractive... no deformities that I can remember. And shes the smartest which of our age but I guess if she lacked the spark early on someone might of... but squibs aren't that uncommon. I just don't understand how someone could do that to their own child." I sigh and eat a few of my crisps. How could someone give up there own child without an actual reason? I didn't get it. I look up at my mother as she speaks again, taking my hand softly.

"It's possible love. Like I said her records going missing is one of the signs but they might have just gone missing, things like that DO happen. I don't want to get your hopes up about her being pure or a half and then have to smash them away because she isn't." I smile and take my mothers hand, kissing it softly.

"I understand mother. And it doesn't matter to me what she is. I was just thinking about father, how it would ease his acceptance of it all. And it would be something I could give her. I have no idea what to do to get her to like me. I honestly don't know. I mean with Pansy or Daphne or Astoria it was easy, something shiny and expensive... or at least looked expensive but with... her I just. I'm at a loss." I look at Blaise as he chuckles, taking a drink before he speaks.

"The great Draco Malfoy at a loss for what to do with a girl. I would have never thought I'd have seen the day. I will help you my friend. I will help you rack your mind for what you know of her... then we will find a good gift for her. Something you can give her when the time is right. Not now of course. It would be too soon and she might punch you again. No... After first of school, when she has become accustomed to you being around her." I roll my eyes and eat my sandwich and crisps. Letting mother and Blaise yammer about my love life and life in general. What did I care? I had bigger thing to worry about then my mother and best friend gossiping about me. I had to make Hermione Granger fall in love with me. Or at least like me enough to marry me and stay with me forever.

Fuck did she stay alive forever to? Or would she grow old and die like a normal human? I still had so many questions. I needed to start reading that damn book again. I hated reading for research. I sigh and take a drink, playing with the spoon in my glass.

"Have you found any other books that might help me? The book father gave me is nice but... it's so boring. If I had more then one book I could switch books when one got to be too much. Specifically about mates... I just... I like her ok and I'm worried about what's going to happen. She hasn't exactly had an easy life and we certainly didn't help any. This is going to be hard on her anyway so if I can make it simpler... Blaise don't look at me like that and close your mouth. Yes, I have feelings for a girl. I can't help it."

"I believe I have found a few that will at least give u different opinions about your new life. I will look for some about mates. I'm sure there have to be a few. What's bothering you about her the most?" my mother asks softly, scotching closer to give us some privacy.

"There just so much I don't know about what will happen to her. I don't know if it'll help but... I feel if I could at least say to her 'read pages X threw Y in this book and it'll help explain' it might help me win her over. Or at least make all this easier on her. I just want this to be simple. I know it probably won't be but... I don't want to make it more difficult then it has to be. I don't even know if she's single or not for Merlin's sake. Wouldn't that just be wonderful?"

"Actually I think her and the Weasel have broken up. I heard him yammering in the bookshop to some skirts. It's not like he's the most tactful person there is Draco. Oh, I think it was an amicable break but still... if he can get some sympathy from some girls about it he will. Course Mini-Weasley smacked him over the head with a right thick book and told him to... I think it was 'ball up' before she hexed them off. He was fairly quiet after that. Course I've seen her hex... I'd have shut up after that too." Blaise said as he looked over the dessert menu. Well that made my life simpler at least. I wouldn't have to fight to get her to dump whatever idiot she was dating to be with me. At least I hoped I didn't. Would she be dating when she got to school in September? I finish eating lost in thought, ordering a slice of chocolate and cherry cheesecake to take home.

The rest of the day was spent walking with Blaise through the rest of the Alley, skipping the robe shop. I just couldn't keep my mind on anything. I shake my head as Blaise waves his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, what did you say? I can't seem to focus on much of anything right now." he rolls his eyes and puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to the side of the street.

"I asked if you wanted to have a guy's night at my place. Just you and me, some firewhiskey... maybe some muggle beer or something. Just two friends getting pissed drunk and talking."

"I don't know... I just changed last night. Is it wise to be away from adults so soon after... do you think you could handle me if I went mad?" I honestly was worried; I didn't know my own... anything any more. I was all new and I think that was scarier then having to go in front of the dark one after I failed to off Dumbledore.

"My dear Draco... if I can't control you now, when you are a mere infant in your powers, HOW am I supposed to do it when were at school, surrounded by hot blooded skirts and your mate, when you have a grip on your powers? I'm not saying lets go terrorize the towns people... we'll have the potions you might need and Sev will likely be waiting by the floo should we need him. But I think you need some time to just relax and just exist as the new you. If you get to bad, I promise to call and get you back home. Promise." He said, raising his hand in mock sincerity... or maybe real sincerity. I snort and nod. Maybe he was right... and what could it hurt to go out for the night and get drunk at a friends place?

**XxX**

Hermione POV

After we all finish our iced treat, we head back out into the alley to shop and explore a bit more before lunch. I walk near the back of our group, thinking about what happened in the bookshop. And why I felt so weird. I mean nothing had really happened... he had touched my hair and invaded my space. The hair thing was weird but after it being so bushy and messy for so long it was almost understandable. And Malfoy was a walking talking invasion of space. So then, why did I feel like it was something more? I shake my head as Ginny links arms with me, grinning.

"So... do I get a hint about what's got you so thoughtful? What? You keep making that face you make when you can't understand something. Like how Ron can fit a whole plateful of food in his mouth at once and not choke." I roll my eyes and link arms with her, trying to put it into words that wont make her scream and let everyone know.

"It's... complicated. I ran into someone at the bookshop and they were very... out of character. At least I thought it was out of character but now I can't stop thinking about it and I feel like I'm gonna explode and I don't know what's wrong with me... or him and I just don't understand why he was so nice. Well maybe not nice but he wasn't mean or snotty or an ass and I just don't get it Gin. Are all boys so weird?" I take a deep breath and open my moth to start again, frowning when she puts a hand over my mouth.

"Stop talking or your lips are going to burst into flames. Now are you going to relax and let me talk?" I nodded and she took her hand away, walking a little away from the boys before she spoke.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with my Zabini looked so pleased when he found out you and Ron were no longer an item? So... Malfoy? He was nice to you? Didn't call you any names or anything?" I sigh and nod. She seemed calm, no reason not to at least get her opinion now.

"Well they did switch sides Mione... maybe he just finally got the pureblood bull knocked out of him enough. And he hasn't seen you since the final battle has he? You are attractive Hermione... no matter how stupid my brother is. Maybe Malfoy see's something in you. He always was sort of a whore in school... could be as simple as you're a challenge or a name to cross off on his list. What's the look for?"

"He's Head Boy Gin... I'm going to be stuck with him in the Head Dorm all year. Oh god what am I going to do? I can't like him... it's like... wrong or something... isn't it?" I ask, stopping. I really didn't know what to do. He was nice looking... he smelled wonderful but he was Malfoy. I wasn't supposed to like him. Ginny shakes her head and hugs my shoulders, moving us along again. Heading into the Café, giving the hostess our parties name and leading me back to a large table.

"I honestly don't know Herm's. And I can't and won't tell you what to do with your love life, or friendships. But I'd at least be nice. If he goes back to being the ass we know and despise from before no harm done right? But what if he really HAS changed and you miss a chance at a great friendship or more because you can't let go of old preconceived concepts about him?" I nod, sipping the water in front of me and looking over the menu. She had a point. What harm could it be to be nice to him, civil? I look back up at her as she continues.

"He's not bad to look at... you could probably do worse. Hell you dated Ron for how long? Surely, Draco can't be any more pig headed then Ron. Look I'm not saying go find him and jump his bones in a dark corner, though that might be fun. Ok ok don't glare at me like that. Your worse then mum. All I'm saying is don't turn him down just because he's him. Make new friends, it's a whole new world." I sigh and nod, picking at my nails.

"Your right. He didn't really do anything weird... ok so he was weird but it wasn't evil weird it was just... weird. Can we change the subject before my four highly protective body guards hear us and try to defend an honor I'm not sure is in need of protecting?" she smiles and nods, going over her menu.

"Agreed, so what were you thinking of getting? I mean if were going to have a girls night doesn't that entail pigging out on pizza and take away food? So we don't really need to eat a ton... maybe just a salad or a sandwich. What's quiche anyway?" she asks, gnawing on her lip. I chuckle as I look over my menu.

"No idea... but you have a point, I plan on at least ordering us a pizza or two. Maybe some Chinese take away too. Quiche is a piecrust filled with a savory egg cream mixture and some sort of filling, usually some sort of cheese and something else. Meat or veg, it doesn't matter. Breakfast quiches seem to be popular in muggle cafés and bakeries." I check my watch, nodding. It was late in the afternoon, no real need to stuff myself full before heading home to just order pizza and Chinese.

"I think something light would be good. Salad or a slice of quiche, maybe some fruit on the side. Take home some cheesecake or a box of cookies. Hide them from your brothers of course... how's it with Harry... I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"It's... going. I think you and Ron breaking up woke him up a little bit. I mean you and Ron were almost perfect as a couple. He was a pig and a slob but he did and does love you. I think Harry seeing you two fall apart made him see how fragile relationships were. It's been less then a day thou so... yeah he hasn't had a lot of time to be attentive or anything. He did hang onto me a lot after you left last night. I think you can hang off on talking to him for now. I'll be sure to tell you if he needs a talking too. Of course, mum will probably get to him first but you might be able to get the point across easier." I chuckle and nod. Molly was great and screaming and throwing thing about but... sometimes a softer touch was called for. I wonder if Malfoy's touch would be soft... where the hell did that come from? I shake my head and look back over the menu.

"I think one of the quiche platters will do well. Large slice with a small side salad and some fruit. Filling but it should be light enough not to screw up our night of pigging out on greasy and crap filled food and drink." I look up as I hear loud voices, shaking my head as I spot the boys and Molly at the door, waving my hand at them to get there attention.

"So sorry dears I got a bit distracted at the robe shop. I don't know if I've ever had the money to actually buy good robes, not since Arthur and I got married anyway. I wouldn't change anything for my children but it's nice to have money. How has your day been girls?" Molly asks as she sits and opens her menu, setting a few bags beside her chair.

"It was good; I think we got everything but our robes. I don't know if I want to get them today or not. Sure it would finish my shopping but... I kind of like having a reason to come into the city. Maybe we'll go for a look for dress robes and what not but school robes can wait for a bit. Besides I want all the time I can get with Gin, both of us are in need of a guy free night I think. No offence to Ron or Harry but sometimes it's good to be without to be able to think straight." She nods and smiles, patting my hand.

"You just make sure she stays out of trouble and stays safe. I still worry you know. All my babies are growing up." we all share a look at that statement, they boys look is more one of fear then anything. Growing up meant getting married, getting married meant kids; Molly would go mad when she had grandchildren. Luckily for them, Bill was already married. I smile and pat her hand.

"You know you'll get babies back in the house soon, just don't rush them ok. I'm sure they'll all have plenty of babies when its there turn. Rushing wont help. Bill and Fleur will likely be having kid's soonish, and then you can start knitting little booties and sweaters. As a matter of fact you might be able to help me a bit." I smile as she perks up, loving that she might have something to help with.

"Well you know I need odds and ends to help fill out my home right? Do you think you could maybe knit me up a few things to put around? I'm not talking a blanket or anything but maybe a few doilies or something. Anything you could spare would be nice. Colors don't matter much I can always change them if they clash too badly." I smile and pat her hand again, grinning as she smiles back at me.

"Of course dear... I don't know why I didn't think of that before. Of course I can knit you up a few things to help give your house some homey touches. I'm sure I could spare a few home made blankets as well, you know I have so little to do any more I knit most of the day, when I'm not cooking that is. Even then, most meals don't need constant watch, I could take my knitting basket into the kitchen and knit while something bubbles or roasts. It's not a bother at all dear, now what shall we have for lunch? Nothing to heavy I think it's been a full day and we'll still have dinner waiting at the burrow for us to. You and Ginny wouldn't want to come round for dinner tonight would you?" she asks, glancing at me and Gin. I chuckle and shake my head.

"No Molly, we both agreed we need a boy free night. It'll do us both some good I think. Let us talk freely about things the boys might not want to hear about. Besides I need to spend some time in my own house or it'll never be a home. I think I'm going to have one of the quiche platters, seems light but not you'll be hungry again in five minutes light." I glance at her and smile, I loved being able to explain things to them. It made me feel helpful.

"It's a piecrust filled with an egg and cream mixture with meat and veg and cheese. It's really very good. At least the time I've had it before it has been. Since we plan on stuffing ourselves with pizza and take away food I figured I wouldn't wanna fill up now. Sandwiches don't always keep well so I don't really wanna take it home."

"I think I'll get one as well, they sound really good now that I know what they are. Slice of quiche with a side salad and some cut up fruit, flavored ice tea. Maybe a slice of cake for dessert. I'm simply craving sweets." Gin say as she goes over the kinds of quiche the café served. Setting her menu to the side after she decides. Molly nods and looks over her menu, smiling at the waitress as she comes over to take our orders.

I order a slice of asparagus and ham quiche, side salad with balsamic vinaigrette dressing and a side of fruit with a flavored soda. Ginny orders a slice of bacon and cheese quiche, side salad with oil and vinaigrette dressing and a side of fruit with a flavored iced tea. Molly decides to be a little fearless and orders a slice of chicken and pepper quiche with a side of slaw and fruit with a pot of hot tea. The boys each order a sandwich platter, turkey and swiss, ham and cheddar, roast beef and havarti, and corned beef and sauerkraut, each ordering either crisps or chips and a drink.

I sit in silence as we wait for our food, trying to think of things for me and Gin to do tonight. I mean obviously we'd watch a movie or two, dish on boys, play cards and a few other games. It all just seemed so cliché, pillow fights and eating chocolate while we watch chick movies. I smile and take my platter and start to eat, joining the conversation as much as I could. Everyone but Molly and I played Quidditch at some point or another so that's really where the conversation went and stayed. How their favorite teams would do this season, their favorite players, least favorite players, best teams to go up against one another.

It's not that I didn't like Quidditch I just... I didn't care much for heights, which meant I couldn't really fly, and I didn't really understand the game. I mean I understood all the rules and how to play of course but it all seemed so silly. I guess most sports were like that though. I sit back as I finish my meal, sighing contently as I look over the dessert menu. Could order a whole cheesecake and take it home, or a box of cookies, or even a whole cake.

"What do you think Gin, the dark chocolate and strawberry cheesecake sounds delicious. Think we can splurge a little and take that back to my place?" I ask looking over at her.

"I think that sounds wonderful. Anyplace else you want to go or shall we head back to your place and begin our guy free night?" she asks with a grin, popping the last piece of fruit into her mouth. I chuckle and nod.

"I think we've done enough shopping for today. If we need to we can always come back tomorrow for clothes shopping. Maybe even a trip to muggle London for some normal clothes and what not. Have you ever been to a muggle museum or the zoo?" I grin as she shakes her head. Oh, I was going to have fun. It was always nice to be able to take someone places they hadn't been before.

"Then tomorrow will be muggle day then, muggle shops, muggle transportation, muggle museum and zoo. Oh it'll be fun Ginny, besides it's not like the muggle world is THAT different really." she nods and grins. I smile and order a double dark chocolate and strawberry cheesecake to go, including a cold box to make sure it didn't spoil on the way home. I check my bags as I wait, opening my mouth to argue with Molly over her paying the bill.

"No dear its fine, your going to be feeding Ginny for the next few days I'm sure she will eat more then you two ate today. It's really not a problem. Just be safe and make sure you set your wards at night. The war might be over but there are still people out there who wish us harm dear. Just be safe." I sigh and nod, letting her have this one. She likely was right but I still felt bad. Yes, they had money now but... they still have at least six mouths to feed, not counting Harry... and all there pets. I smile and take my cheesecake box and get up, slipping on my jacket and shouldering my bag. Nodding to the Weasley's and Harry, heading to the fireplace with Ginny, tossing in a handful of powder, calling out my address as we step into the green flames before being whisked away to my home to begin out night of guy free time.

* * *

**AN: **ok... that's that chapter. Now what...? Lol I know another chapter is in the works. PLEASE check out my poll on my page. I'd really like some opinions on what Hermione should smell like.


	8. Girls & Guys Night

**Girls/Guys Night**

**AN:** ok.. so I figured since I was giving Gin and Hermione a girls night I might as well give Draco and Blaise a guys night. This one will most likely be HUGELY long, I apologize in advance. Not to bad 6338 words, not my longest by about 300 words.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Mogwai13, SilverSwagxX, TempestParamour, General Schemer, Varan Nightshade, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... sod off and leave me be, so I can write to my fandoms desire.

* * *

Draco POV

We stop back at Malfoy Manner to pack me a bag and talk to Severus to make sure it was a good idea to have a guys night and to get any potions or ... meal plans he thought I needed before heading to Blaise's home. I just hope he didn't try to make me drink more blood. Or at least if he did I could do it now and get it over with. I really didn't want to have to worry about it over night.

"I should probably talk to Severus before we decide on how long I'm going to stay over. Even to see if it's a good idea... HOPPY? Is Master Snape still here? Please tell him I have returned and need to speak to him." I ask the small elf as I unpack what I bought, packing the potions ingredients and such in my school trunk, I wouldn't need them until school so I might as well pack them now. I pull out my old cauldron and look it over, noting the dings and worn bits, it would only be one more year but... hell I might as well pack both and see how I felt later. I finish packing them as there's a knock at my door.

"Come in uncle, there's really no need to knock in the middle of the day unless the door is locked. And then it's usually better to just go away. You got my note I hope? Would you like tea... or something? Yes, I am aware I'm stalling... this is complicated." I sigh and flop into a chair by my fireplace, rubbing my face.

"Bring us some tea and cookies Hoppy, if you'd be so kind. Perhaps some whiskey in the tea as well? Or at least on the side." He drawls out as he shuts the door and sits across from me, ignoring Blaise.

"Speak your mind Draco; it's the best thing at a time like this. Tell me what happened in Diagon Alley." I sigh and look over at him, so patient and open. Bastard.

"I... cornered her in the bookshop, I didn't do anything but I just... I've never felt like this before when it came to a... female. Balls I don't even know if I should call her a woman or a girl or what. It IS granger by the way. It has to be. All I could think about was touching her, tasting her. Her neck, her blood... her skin." I shake my head and get up, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"I mean with any other girl I'd just grab her and pin her to the wall and be done with it but... for one think I don't think shed react kindly to that, not now anyway, if ever. Two I don't want to screw this up because I can't keep my pants on. I mean is there a courting book I should read or something? Blaise won't be any help and I doubt father would be much help either, though he might have some tips. Mother has said he was a charmer in his day." I flop back into my chair and glare at him, at his sitting there all silent and knowing. I frown as he raises an eyebrow at me and pours the tea that Hoppy places on the table, pouring in a measure of whiskey before stirring each cup and handing Blaise and I our cups before returning to his seat, sipping his, watching me. I grind my teeth, trying to be patient.

"Well... answer me. Please. I can't screw this up." I say softly, gripping my cup carefully. He nods and takes a sip, setting his cup.

"I believe there are a few books you might find useful, from what I learned of her while I was with the Order she is more... open to the older forms of courting. Perhaps not asking for her hand and such but... doing it the proper way is perhaps the correct phrase. And as much as I HATE to bring him up; your blood uncle Sirius might be able to help you in the ways of... women. He tended to be surrounded by more girls then he knew what to do with when we were at school. It might be best if you contact him about it though... and if you didn't mention WHO you wished to court. At least not right at first, he has a protective streak for her. For all of them actually, Harry and his friends. I'm not saying he'll forbid it, especially if you explain the... situation but, he's stupidly protective about anyone he deems in need of his protection." I nod, letting it all sink in. I hadn't thought about Sirius. I mean I had heard stories of his prowess, who hadn't? The Black that ran away from his family, the Black who wasn't in Slytherin but in Gryffindor, the Black who fought against the Dark Lord. I had always wondered if the stories were true, maybe I'd get to ask.

"I will take that in advisement, thank you. I was wondering... Blaise thinks it might be a good idea to have a 'Guys Night' at his place, do you think I can... control myself? Blaise mentioned that if he can't handle me now, in the infancy of my powers, how can he be expected to handle me when I'm fully in my powers and pissed off. While he has a good point I'd like to hear your thoughts." I ask, sipping my tea, sighing as the whiskey rich tea slides down my throat. Snape thinks for a moment, looking Blaise over before he speaks.

"I see no harm in going out for the night, as long as you promise to contact me if you need me. I don't want to find you both bloodied in the morning because you didn't want to bother me or you thought you could handle it yourselves." We both nod at his conditions; he had every right to impose them right now.

"Good, then I will get the potions you may require ready for travel. Shall we say... an hour? Give you time to pack and put away everything and me time to make sure all the potions you need are in vials? Will you be taking your books as well?" I think about this for a moment and then nod, it wouldn't do any harm to take them.

"I think I will be. If nothing else, it will give us something to do after we have done everything else. I'll at least take the ones I have in my possession. Mother said she was going to look for some about... my mate. I mean it'll be difficult enough for her as is but... I want to simplify it as much as I can. At least for now, and she likes books so... yeah. Do you have any suggestions for a gift? Something simple but that shows I do mean well."

"I will also see if I can find a few courtship books for you as well then, I'm sure your father has a few in his library. I would suggest taking your journal as well; perhaps note your changes, anything you've noticed. I would add in an entry about what you felt today in general and around your mate. As to a gift for her, jewelry is always nice, nothing to outlandish of course. I will give it more thought. Now I shall go gets your potions ready. I suggest you pack and relax a bit before you leave. Tonight may be interesting." I nod as he finishes his tea and heads out, setting my tea to the side and getting up, pulling out a few bags to pack, my clothes, toiletries and what not going into one, my books, quill set and journal in the other. I likely wouldn't need all of them but... if Blaise got pissed before I did, and lets face it with my new metabolism I wasn't even sure I could get shit faced any more, I might be sober long after Blaise hah stopped drinking.

I shake my head and lay back on my bed after I finish my packing, closing my eyes and letting my mind wonder. Not surprisingly, it wondered to Hermione Granger. Everything seemed clearer now, even my memories. I really should have been able to dodge that punch third year, and many of the spells she hit me with during the war and school. She moved with such grace, not dancer quality but... simple knowledge of how to move and how to make her own body twist. I wonder what she'd be like in bed, with a body that could move like that. I grumble and roll over, pulling my pillow over my head. I really didn't need to think about sex with Hermione. I here Blaise chuckle and sit beside me.

"Almost ready or are we taking a break for dirty thoughts about Granger?" I sigh and roll over, putting the pillow under my head.

"A little of both actually. I think I have everything packed save the books and potions Severus is getting. And I'm trying NOT to have dirty thoughts about her... it's not working though. This can't be normal Blaise... every time I close my eyes I can see her... I... crave her. Do you understand what I mean?" I ask as I put my hands behind my head, watching him. He nods slowly.

"I think I have a basic understanding of what you mean at least. I've had it a time or two, not nearly as strongly as you feel but... the desire to be attached to someone, to be with them all the time. I know what that is like. I just hope it doesn't fade for you my friend. That is a far worse feeling then any curse I've gone through. The realization that... this person you've been with, that you've become attached to, no longer means anything to you... or worse you mean nothing to them, and possibly never have." He sighs and gets up, going to the window, looking out over the gardens. I get up and move beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Not saying anything... just being there; showing him I was there if he needed to talk about it.

"You got all your crap ready to go? Or you gonna set up a room here?" I ask, sitting in the window, looking up at Blaise.

"I've got my crap packed but I am going to set up a room here. I mean if I'm going to be your companion or whatever it makes sense to stay close. And as much as I like my house, it's a little big for just me. I mean if I had a roommate or a live in girl maybe but... I think I need to live with people for a while." He says as he sits across from me, leaning against the window jam. I nod and lean back, looking over the gardens.

"You think she'd like some flowers? I mean I have plenty and I'm sure I could find her address through one of fathers connections... or Theo. If I remember right, he was on... civil terms with her."

"Maybe but it might be a bit... stalker-ish. I could invite Theo over, I'm sure he could use a guys night as well. He might be able to give you some insight into the female that is Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, Brains of the Golden Trio, Pain in the ass to all Man Kind." I nod, inviting Theo over sounded like a good idea except...

"Do you think that's smart... I mean he doesn't know what I am. Course one more person probably wouldn't hurt. Might even give you some rest if I have two companions, keepers... whatever."

"We can ask Severus but I doubt Theo will be must of a security risk. And he's strong so he might be a good second keeper." I snort and roll my eyes. Now I was going to have two keepers... like I was some wild animal. Maybe I was.

"I believe Theo would be a good choice if you were to add another person into your circle of friends who knows the truth. I do advise you to keep that circle small though, no more then a hand full of people outside your mate and keepers. Including her friends and any keepers she might have... ten or twelve people at the very most; at least until we have a handle on all of this. Once you're out of school and have a job, have your self set up a bit. Perhaps then, more people can be told. Just be careful with who you tell. I certainly wouldn't tell Pansy or either of the Greengrass girls. Those girls are to much of gossips to keep it to themselves." I nod and get, checking my bags again.

"Understood, thank you for your insights. Did you find any books I could use?" I ask as I take the potions from him and secure them in one of my bags. Checking over the things I have packed once more. It wasn't like I couldn't floo home if I forgot something but... I didn't want to HAVE to come home for a pair of socks or something.

"I found a few; I will continue to look after I speak to your mother about what she's collected. Hopefully these will be able to help you find the answers you need." He said as he handed me a few books. I look them over before I pack them, nodding. They would at least give me something to go on to see what she would be going through.

"Thank you for finding these so fast. I just don't want to be bored tonight and go nutty because Blaise is passed out drunk and Theo's asleep." I say as I finish packing and shrinking my bags, pocketing them. I look at my godfather as he nods, patting my shoulder.

"Just have some fun ok... I don't know how much you'll be getting any time soon." I nod and head out with him and Blaise, heading to the fireplace to floo to Blaise's home. I toss a handful of powder into the flames and step in with Blaise, following him through to his place, stumbling out into his family room, dusting off and looking around. I hadn't been to his home before. I mean I had been to the Zabini's manor before but... this was Blaise's place, his own house. It wasn't such a bad idea... maybe after I was sure I was ok I'd look into getting a place of my own. I smile and turn to Blaise.

"Nice place you got here, might look into getting my own once were all sure I'm not going to freak out and kill someone if I'm left alone. How is it? Living on your own?" I ask as I finish dusting off and head to the kitchen for a drink, offering him a glass of water.

"I'm not totally on my own; I have an elf or two that are just mine. It's not bad; it can get lonely sometimes though. If you get your own place, I suggest you don't find a place to far removed from civilization, wizard or muggle. It's not so much the magic you need it's the actual people. If you want you can set up in the room over the dining room, I think it's the biggest. I'll floo Theo, drag him out of his library if I have too." I nod and head upstairs to settle in a bit; sure it might only be a night but... I hated living out of luggage.

I head back down after I unpacked and sorted all my stuff, grinning as I see Blaise tug a soot covered Theo out of the fireplace and to the kitchen. I guess Theo had had other plans for the night. I head over to them and nod to Theo before I speak.

"Thank you for coming Theo... I don't know how much Blaise told you but... I think you could be loads of help in the long run. Clean up, get a drink and we'll talk... or shall we head to Blaise's pub and get drunk?" They both nod at the last option and we head to the pub, Blaise taking the lead and pouring us each a tall glass of Butterbeer. I sit at the table and wait as Theo cleans himself off and takes a long drink from his glass, getting a refill before sitting with me, Blaise following a moment later. Theo speaks first.

"So... what exactly was I invited for? You guys know I'm not all that social... and I don't drink that much. What's up? What can I do to be helpful to the Malfoy heir?" he asks with a grin, sipping his drink, leaning back and watching me. I roll my eyes and take a sip, happy that I was still getting a buzz from the alcohol.

"I received an inheritance that... isn't exactly normal. I seem to be a vampire... a day walker I believe is the correct name. While I would be happy for you to be one of my keepers, along with Blaise, I think you might be able to help me more with my mate then anything. You see... Hermione Granger is my mate." I sigh as he blinks and leans forward, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Hermione... is your mate? You're serious? Does your father know?" I shake my head, I didn't think father knew. I honestly didn't care any more.

"I don't think he does but both mother and Snape said not to worry about it. He can't change it so there's really nothing to worry about. He might rant and rave but... I've been through worse. So are you going to help me with her? I'm at an absolute loss as to how to... approach her... that way. Stop laughing it's embarrassing enough to have to admit I'm at a loss but about a girl... woman... fuck. I don't even know what to call her." I whine and lay my head on the table with a solid thud. I here Theo chuckle as he takes another drink and relaxes, mulling over my issue for a moment.

"I agree with your mother and Snape, your father can sod off. You are your own man... who you decide to be with is none of his concern, as long as it's not a cousin or something. That's just icky. I will do what I can to help you with Hermione, and I will be one of your keepers. Give me something to do. Last time I saw her was a few weeks ago, after she bought her house. She came over to give me her floo address and to make sure we were allowed through each other's wards. I believe I would categorize her as a young woman." I nod and conjure up a quill and parchment, taking notes.

"So... what should I know about her then? I mean the basics of course... favorite flower, foods she enjoys, hobbies... anything you think I might need would be of help. I know you can't tell me everything, that wouldn't be fair but... I honestly don't know if I will survive if she turns me away." Blaise snorts at that and goes to get us some more Butterbeer and some take away menus from behind the bar.

I take notes as Theo talks, making notations next to things I should remember, her birth date, favorite colors and foods. I sigh when he stops, reading over the list I've made. It isn't a whole lot but... it'll get me started.

Facts about Granger

Has her own home/house

Theo is allowed through her wards.

Birthday - 19 September

Loves to read (duh)

Socially conscious, house elf laws, "non-human" creature laws

Smart, very. Top of our class.

Favorite colors: Red/Gold (Gryffindor of course), Lilac, Rose Pink, Deep Green (interesting)

Silver over Gold in jewelry

Favorite foods: Italian, Chinese take away, stolen sweets (what?)

Favorite flowers: Roses (always safe), Daisies, Orchids

"Thanks Theo... this will be a ton of help I think. What's with the stolen sweets though? I don't understand that." I ask as he refills his glass, looking over the take away menus.

"Oh... her parents are dentists, muggle teeth healers. They can be kind of weird about sweets and stuff. The sweets being 'stolen' just makes them taste better I think. Have you guys every had Chinese take away? I know a lot of purebloods haven't." I shake my head, I didn't even know what take away was until the war ended.

"I have but I'm always willing to have it again, most muggle food is pretty good. AND they cook it all by them selves, well I mean they have fire and such but... they actually cook it all. No house elves, no magic... it's actually pretty amazing." Blaise says as he picks out a menu, looking over it before handing it to me, writing down his order on a piece of paper to call in. I look over the menu as Theo writes out his order, checking over my shoulder for extras.

"The little peppers mean something's spicy, lo mein is wheat noodles I think. The rest should be pretty self explanatory I think, or explained on the menu." I nod and check the order paper, nodding at the starter, sides and desserts.

"Are we going to share the entrées? Family style I think it's called?" I ask, so much of it sounded interesting but... I didn't want to order something and then come to find I didn't like it and have to go hungry... at least until we ordered something else.

"Yeah sounds good to me. I can make sure I order big portions so we have plenty. It's a little much isn't it?" Blaise grins and takes another drink, shaking his head and getting out some cans, pouring one into a new glass, sipping it with a sigh.

"Oh shut up I don't wanna pass out this early... its something the muggle's call soda pop. It's really good." I chuckle and add my order to the page, sitting back with the other menus, looking through them; we'd likely order more food later so I might as well look through them now to see what I could get. After Blaise calls the order in he sits back at the table.

"So... what do we want to talk about now? Or do we want to watch a game or... something? I mean this is guys night... we should do something." Both Theo and I nod in agreement. We were supposed to be having fun tonight... but like yesterday at my party... we didn't know what fun was. We weren't kids so board games held little pull any more... yet we weren't adults so drinking and bitching about life seemed boring and sad.

"We should do something but I have no idea what... maybe a game or a movie. You have a TV right?" Theo asked.

"I have several and many many movies, plus whatever we can magic up. Come on... let's head over to the game room... it has the biggest TV and a lot of my movies." Blaise answers and leads us over to the game room, opening a pair of doors on the wall and a cupboard next to the fireplace, setting up the TV and players, nodding to the shelving to the side.

"Pick a movie or movies... I'll look through the guide to see if there's a game on." He says as he digs in a pile of papers to find the guide, flipping channels as Theo and I look through the movies.

"So... how do YOU feel about her being your mate?" Theo asks. I sigh and pick up a group of movies, looking them over as I think about my answer. How did I feel about it? confused, excited, terrified?

"I honestly don't know... I mean she's attractive enough, has a hell of a body. She cleans up well enough... smart enough to not put up with any of my shit... but... I've been such a bastard to her and Potter... Weasley. I just hope she can get over that and see me as the new me. Does that make any sense? It does in my head but... I'm not entirely sure how sane I am anymore." I say sadly, setting the movies to the side, they might be interesting to watch. Something about muggle's bringing dinosaurs back to life.

"Understandable, I can't say she'll forgive you out right when you tell her but... I don't think she'll hate you forever... not if you apologize and actually mean it. And she can tell if you're lying. I don't know how but she can. I think you'll like those movies, scary but kind of cheesy as well. I think that's a good start... let's go settle in and watch some movies." he says, I nod my agreement and head over to the couch, handing Blaise the three movies. He grins and gets up, putting the first in and sitting back, relaxing as the movie starts.

We spend the rest of the night drinking and eating, watching the movie about muggle's and dinosaurs. It was... interesting. Certain parts were truly terrifying; the shock of these huge monster creatures popping up and screaming was one of the worst things I had gone through. I enjoyed the set of movies, allowing Theo to pick the next set, eating my food as I watched and learned about muggle's and Hermione. I was going to have my work cut out for me.

I shake my head as Blaise tumbles out of his chair sometime after two am, passed out and oblivious to the world. I raise my eyebrow at Theo and together we pick Blaise up and take him to his room, shoving him onto his bed before wishing each other a good night and retreating to our own rooms. I sit on my bed and sigh, looking over my notes. There was just so much that I didn't know... not that I'd voice that aloud of course. I was still a Malfoy. I wash up and slip into the cool sheets, putting my hands behind my head as I gaze at the ceiling, letting my mind wonder as it would. Thinking about Hermione... and what I should do first to make her realize I wasn't all bad. I sigh and rub my face, rolling to my side and closing my eyes, letting myself sleep. I could worry about Hermione later. I needed sleep now.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I chuckle as I dust myself off and flick my wand at the soot on the floor in front of the fireplace; heading to the kitchen to put the cheesecake away, digging out the take away menus for later.

"So... what shall we talk about first? Ronald being an idiot, Blaise being oddly happy you and Ron broke up... or the amazing bouncing ferret that you keep thinking about?" Ginny says from behind me at the island. I sigh and shake my head, putting our jackets away and unpacking my bags, setting them by the stairs.

"Do we have to dive into that NOW Gin? I don't even know what the hell happened." I say as I sit beside her, setting a can of soda in front of her, opening my own.

"So...? Start from the beginning of the encounter and we'll see if we can figure it out. I mean unless you have something else to talk about...?" she grins as I roll my eyes, taking a drink. I really didn't have anything else to talk about but... I thought I'd have more time to understand just what HAD happened. I sigh and slide the pile of menus towards her to give me another moment or two too collect my thoughts.

"Well... I was looking at books, obviously, and then he was there. I didn't even hear him come up to me. He... touched my hair, he startled me and I dropped the book I was holding. He asked if I wanted it back and I made a really stupid joke about not needing any more books. I have absolutely no idea why I did that, I just... I froze. I mean he was acting so... maybe not nice but he certainly wasn't being the mean bastard we've seen before. Then I got annoyed at him for taking the book, I mean I didn't want it so he was free to take it but..." I sigh and shake my head, resting my head on the island counter. I look up at Gin as she clears her throat to get my attention.

"Ok... let me see if I have the story straight so far. You were looking at a book and he came up to you and... touched your hair? No hair pulling or stupid jokes? Then he asked if you wanted the book, the one you had dropped when he startled you, you said no, making a stupid joke about not needing any more books... but then got annoyed when he took it? Am I up-to-date so far on this whole mess?" I nod and sip my soda, trying to think of what happened next.

"Yeah so far, confusing right? Anyway... after that he asked what I was doing out. Asking if I got my letter or if I was dragging some poor guy around. Then he moved closer, pinning me to the book selves, I mean he didn't touch me or anything but... he was close enough I couldn't get around him. Then he got really close and whispered in my ear that I probably didn't even know how to have fun without books, or school. And maybe he should teach me how to have fun this year; Since we were going to be spending so much time together as Head Boy and Girl. And then it was like... reality caught up with us and he stepped back and I just... ran away." I sigh and get up, getting a box of cookies from a cupboard and sitting back beside Ginny.

"SO... he made some small talk, pressed in on your personal space a little and then you ran away? Hermione if I didn't know better I'd say that he was flirting with you. No that's how guys flirt, well normal guys, Ron's isn't normal... his version of flirting is offering you his half eaten chicken wing while grabbing more off the plate. Or drawing you a half assed card that a 5 year old could do better and looking all innocent eyed at you." I snort and shake my head, stilling as I remembered something.

"Oh... hell... I forgot I was going to buy an owl today... do you mind if we make a quick stop back at Diagon to do that?" I ask, Ginny rolls her eyes and heads with me to the floo, heading to the Owl Emporium with me straight from the Leaky Cauldron. I smile apologetically at the worker as I walk the rows, looking over the owls. I wanted one that wouldn't be to big but one that wasn't so small it got tired quickly. I stop at the cage of a long-eared owl, looking him over as he looks me over with a quizzical look. He was a midsized owl with yellow tufted ears and brown patches and speckles all over. He was perfect. I motion over the worker over, making my decision.

"I'd like this one. He should meet all my needs. You should have feed and treats that I set back earlier... I just need to pick a correct sized cage and feed bowls. I'll be up in a moment if you don't mind starting without me." She nods with a smile and takes the owl up to the front to start the ownership papers and my bill. I join her and Ginny with a proper sized cage and set of dishes... along with a few toys for the cage. I smile and set the things on the counter, filling in my part of the papers.

Ownership Papers For Owls Bought From Eeylops Owl Emporium

Name: Jasper

Breed: Long Eared

Gender: Male

Owner: Hermione Jean Granger

I checked over the papers, nodding as I signed my name and set up the cage, before putting Jasper in his cage for the trip. Covering the cage lightly after I pay, I nod to Ginny as we twist and apparate to my house. I smile as I set up the perch in the corner of the living room, hanging the cage before uncovering it and opening the door, letting Jasper out to explore his new home.

"Thanks for that... I guess my encounter with Draco really shook me up. I don't really know why though." I say as I sit back at the island, sipping my drink, tapping both of our cans to re-cool them to the perfect drinking temperature.

"Well... I would think it would HAVE to have something to do with what you expected being so different to what he actually acted like. I mean from what you said he wasn't snotty or anything. It's a total flip from what he used to be like." she says as she sits next to me, taking a drink. I nod and look through the take away menus as we sit there in relaxed silence, enjoying the quiet of a near empty house.

"I think pizza first, maybe Chinese later. Did you wanna set up in the living room or the rec room over the garage? Or in my room even." I ask as she looks over the menu from the pizza place.

"Rec room might be the best; you're least likely to care if that room gets messed up with take away containers and soda cans and what not. I think I'd like to try the Hawaiian and the Founders Favorite pizza's and the garlic cheese bread sounds good. I don't think we need any more sweets but if you want to order something I'll eat it." I nod and grin, calling in our order for delivery before heading up to the rec room with Ginny to settle in with a movie.

We spend the rest of the night watching movies of all sorts, action, fantasy, comedy, chick flick. In between movies, we gossiped about whatever we could think of, whom Ron might go after now that he was single; that was a little bit of a sore subject but we were broken up he could go out with whomever he wished. I just hoped he spent sometime in... maybe not mourning for our relationship but, was being single truly that bad? We take a break to clean up and change for bed around midnight so that if we fell asleep we wouldn't be sleeping in jeans and what not.

I grab some blankets and pillows from the linen closet and layback on one as Ginny starts another movie, her eyes wide as she watched, enjoying learning and watching. I grin as I recognize the title music for one the many Disney movies I own. I sigh and snuggle into the blanket, thinking about my day. Thinking about Draco Malfoy, why I couldn't get him out of my head, why I was STILL thinking about kissing him in the bookshop. It didn't have to be a soul-searing kiss but... just a kiss. He had such nice lips, maybe this year I could get up the nerve to kiss him... just to disprove to myself how good he was said to be if nothing else... yeah... sure... keep telling your self that Hermione.

Ron was a good kisser, maybe not great, a little sloppy, too much tongue and slobber at times but... it was nice. Gentle, although maybe to gentle at times. I didn't need rough to be turned on but... sometimes gentle was over rated. It could be too soft, too innocent. I think most of my issues came from the fact I had kissed so few people. Viktor was nice but he pushed too much, being so much older then I was, having more experience then I did... and likely still more then I had. But I couldn't refuse the fact that it was more exciting being with him then it had been with Ron.

I get up and check my wards; Molly would have my head if they failed on the night her only daughter was in my care. I smile and lay back down, letting my mind wonder as I fell asleep listening to Beauty and the Beast, letting myself dream without fear of embarrassment or shame. I was in MY home. No one could tell me what to do here. No one could make me feel bad for having horribly deliciously sexy dreams about Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Bad Boy.

* * *

**AN:** so what did you guys think? Good or bad? PLEASE REVIEW.

**AN2:** I'm using plan #410-194, on Houseplans . com (just delete the spaces) for Blaise's house. Any changes are probably superficial so just ignore them.


	9. Muggle Day - Morning

**A Muggle Day - Morning **

**AN:** here's chapter 9, it's part of a milti chapter run... I don't want them to run on to long. 3,301 words

Thank you all who reviewed. **Mogwi13, It's rose hun, TempestParamour, crookshanks423, fairy-princess7, General Schemer, second-star-to-the-right, SilverSwagxX, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden ****_(2 reviews)_****, Varan Nightshade, **

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this go away and hush.

* * *

Draco POV

I wake up slowly, stretching my tight muscles, growling softly as they scream about the movement. Already tight as a spring and I wasn't even annoyed, fuck. I sigh heavily and head to the shower, scrubbing, trying to relax my muscles, letting the hot water beat against me. After my shower I flop on my bed naked, letting the morning sun play across my skin, warming me. I was so cold any more... it had to have something to do with my new... being. I mean I could still feel my heart beating so I wasn't dead but... it was something I'd have to look into. I glance at the door as there's a knock.

"Enter at your own risk Theo, I'm naked and I don't plan on diving for boxers." He chuckles as he comes in, shrugging as he sits in the chair.

"It's your junk that's out for all to see, I've seen it before. Just checked on Blaise... he's called off all alcohol... again. He wanted to know what we wanted to do today... I said I didn't care but a day in muggle London might be a good idea. I mean if you plan on staying with Hermione and keeping her happy your going to have to get used to muggles. Nothing to extensive but... some shopping maybe? Just exploring and what not." I nod and get up, digging out some boxers and jeans, pulling them on as I answer.

"Sounds good, I'm not against muggles, not like Father was but... knowing what things are and what stores I might enjoy would be a good idea. Should probably get passes to a few things... libraries and what not. She'd like that right?" I say as I look over at him as I sort through my shirts, pulling on a dark gray t-shirt with the words 'Heart Breaker' in white letters, sitting back on my bed to pull on my socks and sneakers.

"Probably, I think she enjoyed the zoo as well... but I think that might be something for another day. That many people and animals might be a bit much for you still. How are you doing anyway?" I think for a minute, cleaning up my sneakers a little before I pull them on.

"I'm doing ok; it's all so new you know? I don't really know how I should feel... about any of this. I mean I'm... happy Hermione is my mate but I'm also terrified. I mean I wasn't the best guy... and she did hit me. Blaise said her and the Weasel broke up so that's good I guess... I don't know how much time I should wait before... doing something."

"Her and Ron broke up? Must be pretty new, because she hasn't told me yet. I'd wait for a bit before you asked her out or anything... relationship wise. I mean sending her mail or something is one thing but coming onto her is another. I don't think she ever thought her and Ron would be a good couple but... they've been best friends since Halloween first year. It was easy to date him, uncomplicated. And with all the crap going on I think something uncomplicated and easy was relaxing. And I really don't think she expected anything from Krum, he was nice but... he was a jock, all muscle very little brain from what she's told me." Theo says as he sits back, thinking, wondering what else he hasn't been told.

"Where does that put me then? Aren't I a jock?" I ask looking over at him as I tie up my shoes, rubbing off a bit of dirt as I watch him.

"Yes and no, don't make that face you'll wrinkle. Let me explain before you go and make one of your fathers faces at me. Yes, you are in fact a jock, an athlete. No, you're not an all absorbed pile of brainless man candy whose only purpose is to look good, win games and screw fan girls. Which is what he ended up being... the first two anyway... she never had any proof he was cheating on her. But I think it bothered her... him being so far away... and then the whole Ron and Lavender thing really didn't do her any good. She hasn't had a lot of luck with relationships... she's... I think the muggle expression is gun shy." I nod and think over what I know about Hermione, what I've learned and how I should go ahead with... courting her.

"Ok... so go slow, don't cheat, don't be a total brainless idiot, and don't wonder off for long periods of time. Anything else I should know about courting Hermione?" I ask, shrugging at his raised eyebrow.

"You tell me a better way of saying what this is and I'll use that word but... I think courting works rather well." He nods and gets up, patting my shoulder.

"Come on... coffee and light breakfast is ready in the kitchen thanks to the house elves. I figured we could get something in London if we were that hungry. I'll go get Blaise moving. The weather should be nice today so you shouldn't need anything more then a jacket, money is a given... a notebook to take notes and what not probably wouldn't be a horrible idea either." I roll my eyes at him and shoo him out of my room, taking out my Journal and setting it on the desk, opening it to a new page to write an entry.

_June 7, Morning_

_Ok so I guess I'll just start right in and get to the point. No need to say hi or anything... I mean you're just a book so... yeah. Anyway... this is weird. Ok... so I received my inheritance. It's really not that bad actually, at least it isn't yet. I haven't tried to kill anyone or anything. The first night sucked but that was expected really. To go from a living breathing human being to a... not quiet so living breathing vampire had to hurt right? Yeah... so... that happened, it kicked in at my birthday dinner. That was fun, I'm sure Mother and Father enjoyed explaining why I doubled over in pain and had to be drug away to my room by Snape and Blaise. _

_So, I'm pretty sure I'm mated to Granger... Hermione... crap... what the hell am I supposed to call her anyway? I mean I should call her Hermione right? I'll ask Theo... maybe he'd have some insight into that. He's my second keeper by the way. Snape thought it wouldn't be a bad idea... that way one guy doesn't get burned out and they can kind of double team me if I get to bad. I mean I was strong before... I can only imagine how strong I'm going to be now. _

_Back to now, I stayed the night at Blaise's place with him and Theo. We watched movies and had muggle take away. I did pretty well I guess... I didn't try to kill either of them, though I probably need to take my potions before we go out today. Another one of Theo's suggestions, a muggle day in London, with Hermione as my mate I'll likely be in muggle London a lot so it's not a bad idea to get myself familiarized with the shops and such. And muggle food is REALLY good. _

_I think that's it really... lets see. Got my inheritance, am a vampire now, Hermione is my mate, Theo is my keeper along with Blaise, had a guys night and going to have a muggle day in London today. I think I might get my own house to. I mean I love living at home, its safe and all that but... I think that's part of the problem. It's TOO safe. I'm glad I'll have a job when school is over but I need to be able to survive on my own at least over night or over the weekend. _

I sigh and rub my eyes, letting the ink dry before I put the book mark in my book and close it, grabbing my daily potions and head down to the kitchen, pouring myself a coffee and getting some toast and jam from the plate as I wait for Theo and Blaise. I check the instructions and take the potions, taking a gulp of coffee to clear my mouth and sit back with a sigh. Disgusting. I must have made a face because Theo and Blaise chuckle as they come down.

"Bad medicine then? You drank your blood yet; or are you doing it at night?" Blaise asks, pouring himself a large mug of coffee, downing it all in one, black as Snape's robes, making his own face as he pours another mug, adding a bit of sugar and milk to this one.

"Bitter more then anything... might just need to shake them up more before I take them. Remind me to ask Snape later. I don't feel the craving but I'll pack a small bottle of it in case I start to crave midday. Hung over are we?" I say with a grin, sipping my own coffee as Theo sits with his own, buttering a few slices of toast.

"A bit yeah... I've had worse though. Brains a bit foggy is all. Why don't you send him a letter now before we head out? Speaking of that, where ARE we going today anyway? Theo... Since you know her best maybe you should lead today... at least to give us, mainly Draco, options." He says as he sits, sliding me a slip of parchment and a pen.

"Well... the library of course, she does love her books... the zoos a bit of an all day thing and it might be better to hold off on that till we're sure Draco can handle being around that many living beings at once. Do you have a London Guide you think? Might narrow down our options a bit if I can see what all there is... get your guy's opinions on it all." Theo asks, taking a bite of his toast as Blaise rifles through a few draws, tossing a smallish book across the counter at Theo. We sit in silence for a few moments, eating and drinking, waking up.

"Lets see... anything to do with culture would do... the Museums of course. Really anything where you can learn. How much do you want to be around people Draco?" Theo asks after flipping through the pages, tapping the book with his wand to make sure its updated.

"Don't forget we should do some exercise this morning... so maybe a park or something? Kew Gardens or something..." Blaise says, glancing at me. I nod... I did need to keep up with my exercise; I could feel my muscles tightening up as I sat there.

"I think she preferred Chelsea Gardens... but any of the parks would be great for a morning run with a bit of breakfast. Most of them either have stalls near by or on the pathways. So which would you prefer? A day in the life of Hermione Granger or just random highlights of London?" I smile and finish penning my note to my godfather, asking about my morning potions and the blood; heading over to the owl, thinking over my answer.

"A bit of both I think... give me the book... I'll see which garden looks more appealing. Should probably go for our jog first... then have our breakfast. Don't want to gorge myself then throw it all up because I ran to much." They both nod as I take the book from Theo, looking at both gardens.

"Chelsea I think... while the Kew sounds interesting it sounds like its all plants. Chelsea sounds like it has some... interesting things to look at... rock gardens and such. Anything else we need to do then before we head off... how are we getting to London anyway?" I say looking at my friends and keepers.

"I have a car... and I can drive... figured that would be the simplest way unless you wanted to go to the Leaky Caldron to start our day...?" Theo and I shake our heads, finishing our coffee and toast.

"Well then... I say we finish our coffee and toast, grab our bags and jackets and meeting out front in... Ten minutes? That is unless I'm forgetting something we need to do." With that, Theo and I head upstairs to grab anything we'd need for the day before heading out front. I raise my eyebrow as Blaise pulls around in a sleek black and green charger, parking in front of us and getting out with a grin.

"I know... I know... it's an American car... but its sex on wheels you must admit. And the paint job is custom so it really is perfect. Should likely get you your license Drake... even if you never use it its worth having. Think on it at least... shall we?" I nod and slip into the back, letting Theo take shotgun, sitting back as Blaise takes us into London.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I whine as I roll over and blink up at the ceiling of the rec room, trying to remember why I wasn't in my room. I smile softly as I remember... Ginny and I had had a girl's night. No boys, No parents... just us and all the take away food we could eat. I smile and look over at Ginny, fast asleep face first on the floor in front of the TV. I smile and step over her, heading to the kitchen to get breakfast started. I start the water for tea and some toast. No need to make a heavy breakfast, since we were going to spend the day in London anyway, why not start the day with breakfast in London, maybe some nice little café or street food even.

I smile as Ginny wonders down a bit later, mumbling about needing food and coffee. I set a cup of coffee in front of her, sitting with my juice and toast as she drains the cup with a groan.

"Thanks for this... need to go shopping or you starving me?" she asks, looking over the pile of toast. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Figured we'd eat in London... make a full day of it. Did you just wanna go shopping or what?" I ask as I sip my juice, scanning the paper.

"Shopping of course but I wouldn't be against doing something a little more... adult maybe? A museum or something? Maybe the zoo? Haven't really been in muggle London all that much you know? So I'll let you lead for the most part." She says as she takes a drink of coffee, sighing happily. I smile and gets out a travel guide of London, flipping through the pages.

"Well... lets see we could do lots of stuff... don't want to do to much today I mean its not like London's going anywhere so... how about we start with the Chelsea Gardens, should be a nice walk... get us started nice and slow... then we can do our shopping... then probably lunch... then... hum.. I think the zoo is a full day thing so maybe we'll do that tomorrow. Maybe we'll do the museums after lunch. There are several to choose from, toys, transportation, Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, of course the British Museum... I've always wanted to go to the Museum of Zoology. They've recently redone it, moved it to a larger building... I think." I look up at Ginny, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh... you're finished now...? Stop that you ramble on longer then Mum when she's telling the twins how bad they've been... honestly. But Really that sounds perfect. So a walk around... Chelsea Gardens this morning, after that breakfast I hope, then shopping till we have to stop for food, then a museum or three and then dinner? Do the Zoo and such tomorrow?" I nod, chewing my toast, keeping quiet. She grins and bounces off to get ready. I shake my head and clean up, leaving some toast out as I head up to shower and get ready for the day.

I sigh as I stand under my shower spray, letting my mind wonder, letting my mind think about Draco. What was he up to? Why was he being so nice to me of all people? Harry I could see... he had saved Draco a few times in the war, Ron even had helped him out I suppose but... I don't think I did anything that affected him in any real way. I shake my head and wash, I could worry about the what and why later... the shower was NOT the place for that kind of thinking.

I tip my face up to the water as I let my mind take me back through the encounter with Draco, The feel of his fingers in my hair, his breath against my cheek as he whispered in my ear. Oh, I was a bad girl I was, but damned if I was going to refuse myself a fantasy... even if it was about Ferret boy. As Ginny would say; he was HOT, great body, handsome enough without being "pretty", enough money to wine and dine a girl without bitching about it. If he wasn't such a prat, he might make a good boyfriend.

I step out of the shower and wrap up in a towel, heading into the closet to dry and dress. I dry off and wrap the towel around my hair, slipping into knickers and a bra, pulling on a mid thigh length denim skirt and an emerald green t-shirt with a leprechaun and the words 'Try Your Luck' in gold across my chest. I smile and grab a pair of socks and a pair of high tops and head back out to the bed, sitting at the vanity table as I pull on my socks and shoes, brushing out my hair a bit before I braid it back and put on some light make up, nothing much just some shadow and lip gloss.

"I'm going to get the car started slow poke... if you're not out front in five I'll come and get you. Don't forget a bag and a jacket, sometimes the breeze can pick up kind of fast along the river." I smile and head down to the garage, slipping into my candy apple red Honda Civic and backing out, stopping at the walkway. I smile as Ginny skips down the steps and slides into the car.

"Nice car, not as cool as the one dad had but nice anyway. Haven't been waiting long have you?" I chuckle and shake my head, motioning for her to buckle up, backing out of the drive the rest of the way and heading to London.

* * *

**AN: ** ok... that's chapter 9... thoughts? Comments? Come one... I can take it... maybe... lol I wanna know if theres anything I need to fix. I really do.

**AN2: **I used timeout london/things-to-do/101-things-to-do-in-london [take out the spaces around the . ] for the things to do. So if I got something wrong... sorry.

**AN3:** Yes, I know lots of notes today. I'll try and get pic's of their cars up on my profile soon... might take a few days to figure it out.


	10. Muggle Day - To London

**Muggle Day - To London**

**AN:** ok... so here's the drive to London and a little more. Enjoy. OH. Sex will be discussed in this chapter so... be adult about it... even thou they likely won't be... the guys anyway. 3443 words

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Mogwai13, SilverSwagxX, potterhead27, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, DoodleDooo, shaymars, General Schemer, Varan Nightshade, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... but I kind of sort of... really wanna own Draco. Is that wrong?

* * *

Draco POV

I sit back as Blaise drives, watching out the side window. I'd never ridden in a car before... what else haven't I done that I'll end up doing because of Hermione?

"I wonder..." I say, trailing off. Theo turns in his seat and looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"Wonder what Draco...? You started to say something then trailed off... come on then... we're here to help you right? Can't help if you don't talk to us." I nod and sit up a bit.

"Was just wondering... what else I hadn't done that might make me seems... stupid. I mean I've never ridden in a car before today... I'm sure there's stuff I've done and that I take for granted that she's never done; Though I doubt all that much... since she's been in the wizarding world since she was eleven. I've never had to live in the muggle world." I ask with a sigh. I had a lot of catching up to do. I glance up and Theo as he looks at me, thinking.

"Well... that's why were going out today isn't it... to get you caught up, at least a little. Might want to take you on the underground a time or two... go to the malls and such. But I don't think you'll be as... far behind as you seem to think you will be. Sure, there's telly, movies, and such but... we watched those last night and you did ok. I'm pretty sure most of it's little stuff like that. Doing a few London days will likely get the rest of it... of course you do want some of your dates with Hermione to be firsts don't you." He says with a grin. I roll my eyes and swat at him, chuckling and shaking my head.

"I suppose so... so you don't think I'll be to far gone for her... to weird about some stuff?" I ask softly, sighing. He shakes his head as he answers.

"I wouldn't think so... I mean she dated Ron for what... on and off since sixth year or something? You can't be that much farther behind them him... and he was an idiot mind you." I nod, raises an eyebrow at Blaise as he clears his throat.

"I don't mean to wedge my way into the conversation but... I had no idea you guys were friends... mates I mean. I know we were all in Slytherin together but... this isn't just house friendship... how did you two get to be such friends?" he asks, glancing back at me in the mirror. I raise an eyebrow at Theo and he nods, letting me tell.

"I guess it started... what... third year maybe? We got put together for a class project... not even sure if I remember the class... anyway... we had to do a project together and well... we realized we didn't hate each other... and we were fairly evenly matched in smarts so... we just kind of fell into it I guess. That and the classes I was lacking in Theo helped me in and I helped him... come out of his shell as it were. Be a little bit more of a person and less of a ruddy bookworm all the time." Theo snorts and turns back in his seat.

"I believe it was History of Magic that we were paired in... and I wasn't THAT much of a bookworm before, you just helped me see that... it was ok to not have my head in a book all the time. Remind me to get you my Muggle Studies book when we get back tonight... it's not a GREAT source of information but it might ease you into it a little... home life and such." He gets a look on his face and turns back to me with a frown.

"I don't mean to be rude but have you... there isn't really a nice way of saying this but... have you had sex Draco? With a girl, I mean... not... you know. God this is worse then when mother tried to give me 'the talk', it's embarrassing. Now I know why father refused to do it." I chuckle and shake my head; I hadn't had sex... no matter what my reputation at school had been. Sure, I had fooled around with a lot of girls... done everything but... but I wasn't the whore I was made out to me.

"No... I'm still a virgin. Not that they didn't try to get in my pants... and I have done some stuff but... I don't think I'm waiting till marriage but..." I sigh and shake my head, rubbing my face. God I sounded like a girl.

"It just never felt right. I mean Pansy was nice... willing... hell pushy even but... I honestly don't know why I didn't. With any of the girls at school. Have you guys... done it I mean...?" I ask, glancing at them. Theo shakes his head, Blaise stares at the road ahead of us. I frown and sit up, leaning over his seat.

"It's not nice to keep secrets Blaise... what's up? Getting too emotional for you?" I joke, tilting my head as he glares at me. What the hell...

"It's personal ok... and I can't even be sure that it did or didn't..." he trails off with a sigh, so he didn't know... if he had had sex... how the fuck was that possible?

"You don't know if you've...? Is that even possible?" Theo asks with a confused look.

"I don't know ok... I woke up naked in bed with a girl... she said we did but... I didn't feel any different and it's not like I have a way of telling so... yeah. I'm stuck in limbo of not bloody well know if I've had sex or not." Theo and I nod, that had to suck... I mean if he had or hadn't that was one thing but not knowing for sure... not being able to answer the question if a girl asked...

"Is there a spell or anything... I mean they have something for girls don't they... to see if they've been molested or something. Might be able to tweek one of them into giving you an answer." I say, glancing at Theo, he would be the one to know... maybe...

"I think there might be... I'll call St. Mungo's to see if they know of anything. Oh do you have a mobile or anything... a computer?" Theo asks, digging in his bag for his mobile. I shake my head.

"No... been meaning to but you know how father is... he's ok with it for a while then something remind him of.. HIM and he puts on the breaks and locks himself in his study for a week and the elves drag him out smelling of whiskey and cigars and fear. Should probably do that first if there's a place open that you think would work... at least to get me a mobile and set up the account." I say, sitting back again. Blaise nods and taps a screen on his dashboard, looking up mobile telephone shops in London, heading to one.

Blaise pulls into a car park and pays for an all day pass, parking in a shaded area. We all get out and stretch, grabbing out bags and jackets out of the car as Blaise locks up and pockets his keys.

"It's easier just to park and then take the underground or a taxi... leave the car. That way we don't have to worry about where we parked or if there's a spot close to where we're going. Breakfast or the park first you think? After we get Draco a mobile of course." he asks as we head out and into the streets of London.

"Park I think... I don't want to eat food only to throw it up in the park because I did too much and then be hungry again and have to pay for more food. That and it'll get the workout out of the way." I answer, looking around. Muggle London was... interesting. Even this early there were people everywhere. They both nod and walk with me, Blaise leading the way to a shop, ushering me in and to a counter.

"Um... hi... I need a mobile phone." I say hesitantly to the shop girl. She grins and leans over the counter, pushing her chest out a little. What was it with woman and them doing that around me? Was I really that good looking?

"Well hun... are you looking for an upgrade or a first time ever?" she asks, letting some of the words roll around her mouth. I swallow and answer.

"First time... my fathers been a bit weird about them." I say and she gets a look on her face as if I'm some poor injured puppy.

"Oh you poor thing... come with me and we'll get you a good phone. Now as this is your first just how... handy are you with electronics?" there she goes again... playing with her words... I did not need any help getting turned on damn it.

"I'm a pretty quick study... and my friends can help me if I really get stuck." I say as I nod to Theo and Blaise. They smile at her and let her lead me around.

"Well then... most young people want something a bit more then a phone... texting, internet, applications, games and the like... I'm guessing you'll probably want something like that then? A smart phone?" she asks, glancing at me, batting her eyelashes. What the hell made one phone any smarter then the next? I'd have to ask Theo later. I nod as I answer.

"Yeah sounds good. Nothing to smart... don't want it to out brain me." I say, making her laugh at my... joke. I glance back at Theo and Blaise, who just shrug and motion me to keep going and to ask later. I shrug and go back to listening to the shop girl.

"So did you have a type of phone in mind or anything? I know some people just HAVE to have the brand name but honestly, with phones it rarely matters any more. Most of them run on the same software and such... Well basically anyway." I shake my head.

"Why don't you take me through each a bit and I'll see what grabs my attention the most. Brand names are all well and good but if its shit..." I leave my sentence unfinished but she nods her understanding anyway.

"Right you are sweetie. If its shit its shit. Ok... so I'll start you off with what I like the best then... If that's alright I mean... perfect." I nod and go along with her, leaning about several different types of phones. HTC, iPhone, Nokia, Samsung, and several others. I do try to stay focused but it all seems so weird. I shake myself out of my musings long enough to pick one. The Samsung Galaxy, I liked the name... and honestly, it seemed like the most complete package of them all. There were a few issues but I think I could magic them better if they really were THAT bothersome. I follow her to another counter, picking out all the extras I would need, charger, case, screen protector and the like. Muggles were so funny... I could magic most of this but... I did need to blend in didn't it... yeah... blending in was good.

"Now you'll need to set up an account I'm guessing... since this is your first phone." The shop girl says, I nod as I fiddle with my new phone a bit.

"Yes, I'd like to make it a family account if that's possible... I'm sure mother will at least be wanting one of these, if not father as well. He just takes a bit of nudging sometimes." I smile at the girl and follow her to the counter to set up the account. I palm a card from Theo as I pass him, glancing at it and grinning. At least one of us was thinking, he had written down all the info they likely needed to know. I slip it across to the girl with a grin.

"It's easier then trying to remember all of it and then having to make sure whoever hears me right." She smiles and nods, entering the information into the computer.

"And your name sweetie? So I can put your phone under your name."

"Draco Malfoy." I say smirking at her, god I needed to get out of here... I wanted to jump her... or bite her... or both. She smiles and finished the form, having my sign and pay. Luckily one of the first things father got was something called a credit card, some funny bit of plastic that had money on it not unlike the gift cards I got for my birthday but these had almost endless amounts of money... well... if we could pay it off it did anyway, which we could. I smile and tuck the bag from the shop into my bag as we head out; playing with the phone a bit more before I slip that into my pocket.

"Well that was... interesting. Come on... let's head for the park... I need to work off some energy before I bite someone." I say and they nod, staying in line with me as we head to Chelsea Gardens.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I hand Ginny my case of CD's letting her pick the music for our drive, anything in the case would work for me... I didn't keep CD's I didn't like, at least not in my car. I chuckle as she slides a disk into the slot and sits back in her seat, bobbing her head to the music.

"So... Draco Malfoy..." she says, glancing at me. I sigh and shake my head, of course she brought it up now... I couldn't run from her.

"I don't know Gin... it just... I guess he's nice enough looking. I doubt he would make a BAD boyfriend you know... it's just... weird." I say with a sigh, chewing my lip as I glance at Ginny as she nods.

"To hate someone as strongly as we hated him and now... I don't blame you for being cautious. But you've never been one to back away from anything. You don't think this is some sort of stupid bet or anything do you?" she asks. I shake my head, no... What was the point of it now? The Dark Lord was gone... what point could he have of... making me look like an idiot?

"I don't think so... I mean if it was he wouldn't have come up to me in the bookshop with no one around right? He'd want something public so he could laugh at me or something. I don't think he's the type of person to play the long day... not when it comes to woman or relationships. It was almost like he couldn't stop himself from getting close..." I sigh and shake my head, driving for a few minutes as I chew my lower lip, my mind racing.

"Ginny... you don't think it's to soon do you... I mean I JUST broke up with Ron..." Ginny interrupted me at that point.

"Hermione... sweetie... if you were just falling into bed with the first guy you saw I might be worried... but you're not. In fact your agonizing over if Draco really is flirting with you or if he's just being a gigantic prat. And besides... you're allowed a rebound relationship after how long you and Ron were... together isn't the right word but... you know?" I chuckle and nod, I knew what she meant... I just... Ron was my first real relationship, I didn't count Viktor. I nod my understanding as I drive, chewing my lower lip, I was doing that a lot recently.

"Yeah... I know... I don't even know if I have anything to worry about but... it all just seems weird. I mean it's Draco for Merlin's sake... of all the people in school, I never imagined I'd be having these... I don't even know what to call them... feelings isn't really the right word for it because I don't know if I do feel for him but..." I sigh heavily and shake my head, pulling into the city traffic, trying to find a parking area for the day.

"It felt nice Gin... him being so close... touching my hair... I honestly think I might be going mad but... it was nice. Simple... you know?" I say as I stop at a light, looking over at her as she nods.

"Yes... and it sounds wonderful. Sweet and gentlemanly and all that. If you go out with him... long term or not... I think it might be good for you. Someone here who can and will wine and dine you, give you little tokens just because he can. You deserve to be treated well Hermione... and while I love my brother dearly I don't think he knows how to treat woman right yet. He's all hands and awkwardness... and it's not the 'oh I really like this girl' awkwardness it's just awkwardness." I smile and pat her hand as traffic starts moving again, changing the topic.

"Ok... anything we need to get before the park... You're all set up with electronics right... phone... computer...?" she snorts and nods.

"Yeah... dad almost had kittens when we got telly and the... interwebs...?" she says slowly.

"Internet... but some people call it the interweb... or the web so whatever works for you. So straight to the park?" I say as I find a parking area and pay for the day, parking in the shade. She nods and we get out, stretching and getting out jackets and bags.

"Parking can be hell to find a lot of the time so it's simpler just to park and then use the busses or the tube to get around during the day. Come on then... let's go have some fun." I say as I link arms with her and head to the park, laughing.

"Hermione... did you and Ron have sex...? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable but you know Draco's reputation at school..." I nod; I knew of it... who didn't? He was a man slut... supposedly anyway. Something always bugged me about him being so open about it... but maybe that was just me.

"We... fooled around some... kissing and some touching but... I don't know if it was me, him, or what but it was always just awkward. He makes a nice pillow though... and he's good at cuddling but sex just... never happened. Have you and Harry...?" I ask, glancing at her. She grins and shakes her head.

"No... I think were almost to that point but with everything's that happened, I think he's stalling a little. Make sure I want him now that he's not 'the boy who lived' or whatever. Which I understand but it's a little silly." I nod and hug her.

"Yeah... give him time... the war hasn't been over all that long... and were still getting cornered a lot of the time about it, I know we'll likely always will but it's hard to be normal when everyone around you is screaming that your special. Just be there for him ok..." she nods and I sigh.

"I wonder what their gonna say about me and Ron breaking up... I mean everyone expected us to be together forever." Ginny chuckles beside me and hugs my shoulders.

"It'll be ok Mione... they can go to hell if they try and force you two back into a relationship. You tried it didn't work... move on. I'd be more worried about you and Draco honestly... Skeeter's head is gonna implode if you guys do make a good couple. Might be fun to see." We both grin and laugh as we head into the park for a nice morning walk.

* * *

**AN: **I know I'm likely fudging the placement of things around the city.. I don't really care... so shush.


	11. Muggle Day - Chelsea Gardens

**Muggle Day - Chelsea Gardens**

* * *

**AN:** ok... so here's their time at the Chelsea Gardens. Any changes or "issues" are purely for the story. I am SO SO SO sorry this took so long to update... it really didn't wanna end so... yeah... sorry. Holy cricket 5671 words

Thanks to all who reviewed.** s claessens92, shaymars, potterhead27, second-star-to-the-r1ght, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, It's rose hun, Ashley Ayoub, General Schemer, **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... go away.

* * *

Draco POV

I head to Chelsea Gardens with Blaise and Theo, stretching as I walk, enjoying the morning, asking questions here or there about the muggles around us. I glance back at Theo as we walk.

"So... did I make a joke in the shop or was the girl just... being weird?" I ask, unsure of what I did... if I did anything. They both chuckle and stretch; Blaise making sure his shoes are tied as Theo answers me.

"You did make a joke, a bad one... you know the kind guys make when there flirting with girls. About the smart phone out smarting you. Yeah I didn't think it was that funny either." He shrugs and takes my bag and jacket from me.

"You and Blaise go on... I'm not a runner. I think I'll sit and look pathetic for a bit." He says with a grin, sitting on a bench with our bags as Blaise and I take off at a slow jog around the park. It's a nice park, plenty of flowers but not overly girly, plenty of other things to look at as well, sculpture and rock gardens and such. It was very nice.

"Blaise... do you think I'm crazy... about all of this? Granger... my inheritance, my place in the world?" I ask as I jog, trying to stay at a normal human speed.

"Crazy isn't the word I would use. I think your worrying about it to much but I don't know if I would be any different if I was in your shoes. I think we're all worrying about our place in the world. I mean after this school year we'll be out in the real world. A world a lot of us weren't brought up in. I mean HE isn't here... he's never coming back to fuck us over. Did you think you'd ever get the chance to do what you wanted? BE who you wanted?" He asks as he keeps up with me, making me think. Damn him. I didn't want to think this early in the morning. Although it wasn't all that early any more.

"The short answer is no. I didn't think I'd be alive to see the real world. I figured he'd either kill me for screwing up or because he wanted to or I'd be thrown in Azkaban to rot for the rest of my unnatural life. What do you want to do anyway? Now that you have a chance, options?" I ask as I slow, letting him catch his breath. He grins thankfully at me as he answers.

"Don't really know. I mean playing pro would be nice but I don't think I'm good enough. Ministry job maybe. Curse breaker or something. McGonagall or Snape will likely talk to us first week of school with what they think we'd be good at. You have any thoughts? I mean once your dad retires you can take over for him but... before that? Potions master or something?" I chuckle and move to the grass, doing some push ups in the damnp grass as I think.

"Snape would like that, he says I have 'the gift' of it but I don't know; Maybe. I do enjoy potions so it's an option. Father says I can have a job at the family business if I need time to figure it all out. And I likely will take a summer thing once school lets out and I graduate but... for the long run? Like I said I didn't expect to be alive to have a choice." I sigh and roll to my back in the grass, watching the clouds. I close my eyes and let my mind go, let it reach out, letting it latch one to... her. I blink and sit up, looking around.

"I'm gonna kill Theo... how much you wanna bet he guessed shed be here and that's why he begged off jogging with us, to call or text her?" Blaise chuckles and helps me up, brushing the grass from my back.

"That is a bet I am not going to take. Knowing Theo that is exactly what he's doing. Finding out if she is here and telling her to play nice if she is... and she is... isn't she. That's why your eyes look funny...?" he asks, holding me still, gripping my arms.

"Funny... how?" I ask, looking at him. My eyes looked funny... what the hell...?

"Yeah... not really noticeably but... more liquid silver maybe? A touch darker even. Do you... want to go find her... talk to her? Or are we in stalking mode?" he asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes and swat the back of his head and shake my head.

"I don't... I don't want to have to stalk her Blaise... show me how to text Theo... I need to know... how he's got me set up with her." I say as I dig out my phone, handing it to him as we find a bench. After a few minutes of going over it with him, I send a text to Theo. Getting a reply quickly.

**_Malfoy: Theo...? did you talk to Hermione?_**

**_Theo: yes... that ok?_**

**_Malfoy: yeah... but... what did you tell her... about me?_**

**_Theo: mor then I shold of but not enuf 4 her 2 knw_**

I raise an eyebrow and nudge Blaise, showing him my phone and Theo's odd message. He chuckles and explains that in texting some words are just easier to shorten. I nod and write out my next text carefully, showing it to him before I send it. Shorting made it so much harder... whoever started that was an idiot... probably some bint like Lavender Brown.

**_Malfoy: how mch Theo. Ned 2 knw. knw shes here. Feel her. nside head._**

**_Theo: crp. Told u had secrt, liked her, but u were scrd. _**

**_Malfoy: I AM NOT SCARED!_**

**_Theo: BS, u r so. _**

**_Malfoy: :( am not... am i?_**

**_Theo: idk... best I culd say w/o telling evrythng. _**

**_Malfoy: well... fuck. Now wht?_**

**_Theo: ur call. said shed play nice if she saw u. w/ GW thou. So u play nice 2, BFFs. _**

"Ok... what in the hell is a BBFs? And whatever idiot thought shortening words saved time needs to be drawn and quartered slowly. The old fashioned muggle way." I say with a grunt, handing Blaise my phone and rubbing my eyes. He chuckles and reads over the conversation, handing the phone back.

"BFF's is short for Best Friends Forever. Meaning don't try to get between them, it will not end well. Mate or no, Ginny is Hermione's best friend. Trying to split them up will end very badly. Ask him if they want to meet up for food; Breakfast or lunch... depending on where they are in their day. Might be less... weird for her if it's a group thing. She won't be alone with just you." I nod and send the text to Theo, waiting for his reply, letting my mind find my mate... my Hermione. It was funny but... that felt right. My Hermione. Glancing at my phone as it makes noise in my hand, bringing up the new message, nodding.

"He says their going to be at the café on the edge of the gardens and if we want to meet up with them we can. See how it goes from there. As they, Hermione, are sure we have better things to do then hang around a couple of girls all day. Sounds agreeable to me... shall we go find them then?" I tell Blaise, getting up as he nods and closing my eyes, following the pull of my mind. I stop as I spot her, sitting with the red haired girl... my cousin somehow I think. I swallow and look over at Blaise, I had never felt like this before... I was unsure, nervous.

"I don't know if I can do this Blaise... I can't breathe... my palms are sweaty... I've never felt like this before... with any one... or anything." I say softly, looking back at the girl... woman... I couldn't stop thinking about. He pats my back and grips my shoulder.

"Just know that if you do something stupid... I don't think buying her shiny trinkets will work as well as it did with Pansy. Take a breath, think happy thoughts... and just be you. The new you." I nod and head over to them, taking a breath as we stop in front of them, trying to look neutral... at ease. Come on Draco it's not as if you'll go mad with out her.

"Good Morning Granger... Hermione... Female Weasley... sorry but your name actual is missing from my brain right now." I say with a small smile, blushing slightly. She chuckles and grins up at me.

"Ginny or Gin works... although I've been called far worse then Female Weasley by many people... my brothers included. Just don't call me Geniva or I will have to hex you." She says, looking me over. I smile and nod; Ginny... her name was Ginny... nice name, cute girl. A little skinny for me though, not fragile just thin. I look to Hermione, swallowing... ok... breathe... just be me... the new me. Bollocks, this is weird.

"Hi... um... can we... talk for a minute? Walk and talk... while we go find Theo so we can both smack him for not being around for either of us to yell at?" I ask softly, she smiles and nods, standing and walking with me, Ginny and Blaise falling behind us by a few steps, talking about us I would guess.

"So... Theo told me a few things... about you. I don't understand some of it but... maybe you could explain." She says slowly, twisting her fingers together as we walk. I sigh and nod, watching my feet. Just how much SHOULD I tell her? Not about her being my mate... not yet. I like her... that was a good place to start... and that... I was sorry for being a prat in school. I lick my lips and glance over at her, god she was pretty. Not in the normal overly made up slutty way but... she WAS attractive. I take a breath and speak slowly, thinking over my words.

"I... look Granger... Hermione... I'm sorry for how horrible I was to you in school. The war, all of it. I was brought up to think your kind... muggle-born's I mean, were lesser... less then house elves even. I was wrong... we were all so very very wrong. I see that now." I whine and rub my face. What was wrong with me? I glare at her as she giggles. I was not to be giggled at. I huff and cross my arms over my chest like a child.

"OH stop that... just say it... Theo said you liked me... but it would mean a lot to hear you say it. I do understand what you mean though... about the war. I'm not going to say I forgive you for what you did but... I spoke at your trial Draco... I do know you are sorry. Thank you for saying it, to me I mean... not in some article that's been edited and paid for." I roll my eyes and shove my hands back into my pockets.

"Yeah well... I am sorry... and I do. Like you, I mean... Merlin why is that so difficult to say? Is... that ok, you and me... friends? More... maybe? I mean if it all works out." I ask, looking over at her. She chuckles and shakes her head.

"I wish I knew... at least your easier to talk to them Ron ever was. At least you're trying to... converse." She says sadly, letting her mind wonder as we walk quietly.

"So... what should I call you? I mean Malfoy is a bit formal for friends... and I doubt you want to be called Drakie Poo." She says softly, risking a glance back at me.

"Where in the name of all things magical did you hear THAT name?" I ask with a glare. She chuckles and grins, looking ahead of us, spotting Theo.

"Theodor Nott." She says as she takes off, sliding in the pebbles as she skids to a stop, grinning at Theo.

"You're dead now." she says as she slides onto the bench beside him, taking our jackets and bags incase he needs to run.

"Running might be a good idea... I don't think he enjoys being called Drakie Poo." She says in a mock whisper as I glare at Theo and stalk up to them. Theo looks up at me with a raised eyebrow, grinning like an idiot.

"WHY did you tell her that name? You KNOW I hate being called that." I bark at him, keeping my hands in my pockets. It wouldn't do to throttle him here in public... in front of my mate. Who happens to be trying to keep her laughing to her self. I roll my eyes and look at her.

"What do you find so very funny about that awful name?" I ask her, glaring. She takes a few deep breaths, groaning as she starting laughing again, holding her hand up for patience.

"Your... face... oh my GOD. You really don't like that name do you?" she says when she gets control of her self again. I sigh and shake my head, taking my jacket and bag from her, tossing Blaise's at him.

"No... I do not. I never have. My ex insisted on calling me by that... horrid name even after I told her not to." I say as I busy myself with my jacket and bag, shoving said jacket into my bag with annoyance.

"Ex... you broke up with pug face... I mean Parkinson?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at me. I nod and hold out my hand to help her up, frowning as she ignores it and stands on her own. Why did that annoy me... something to think on I guess.

"Yeah... at my birthday party... I finally just snapped. I couldn't put up with her shit anymore. She's a good person... sort of, and she's a good friend, when she wants to be, but she REALLY needs to grow up before she should date anyone." I smile and start walking with her.

"You really called her Pug Face in school...?" I ask as she turns red and nods, watching her feet.

"We did... she was just such a horrible person. Unattractive in face and personality, helped to be able to call her something behind her back. I don't think she'd have taken being called a whore or a slut badly." I snort and nod as I answer.

"Yeah... she probably would of said thank you and then tried to fuck the nearest guy that was in Slytherin. Or say something equally as 'brilliant' and gone off to molest some poor bastard... probably me." I shutter and shake my head, walking in silence for a bit, just walking with her... my mate. It was nice. It was normal... normal was... oddly comforting.

"So... breakfast then? Did you have somewhere in mind Hermione? I can call you that right... or would you rather I stick to Granger?" I say, glancing over at her. Merlin she was pretty... crap here I go again. She nods and digs out her phone, bringing up a map.

"Either name is fine... what should I call you? You never answered me last time I asked. I mean if were friends I should call you Draco or... something. I've only ever heard Crabbe and Goyle call you Malfoy. Um... yeah, there's a café near the entrance that should be good for some breakfast... as long as you're not starving. I mean they have big enough portions but it's... girl food. Quiche, fruit plates, scones... sort of delicate... girl food." She shakes her head with a snort. I smile and put my hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly.

"It sounds great; if nothing else we'll grab a snack later or eat a big lunch. Theo, Blaise and I are all purebloods. Meaning we're used to 'girl food' when we get drug to brunches with our mothers and what not. You learn to make due with finger sandwiches and then sneak away to the kitchen once you got home to get a real breakfast or whatever. You don't need to try to scare us off. We... I want to spend time with you. And you can call me Draco... or Drake... really anything but Drakie." She laughs and nods, leading us out of the park and to the café.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I smile as I walk with Ginny, enjoying the morning sun, the dew damp grass and flowers of the Chelsea Gardens. It was nice having a girl friend... hell it was nice having friends. I link arms with Gin as we walk, sighing as I lean my head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're my friend Ginny... before I met you guys I really didn't have friends. I was the weird girl with her nose in a book, the one who made odd things happen." She hugs me, giving me a squeeze.

"I'm glad you're my friend too Mione. I mean I've always been weird in a world of weird but... with six brothers I didn't have a lot of friends, girls or boys. I was always more of a tomboy then the girls and the boys were all scared off because well... I was more of a boy then a lot of them. I mean growing up with six brothers kind of made me rough and tough and scrappy." I smile and squeeze her tight, laughing with her.

"Yeah... what a pair we make huh. So did you want to just grab a sandwich for breakfast or do the full thing? I mean it's not like either of us are THAT short on funds, not after how the Ministry paid us off after the war." I ask as we separate and continue on our walk.

"Hum... full breakfast I think. I kind of like the whole eating out thing, having the money to do it and not having to worry about having to go without something else. It's nice, you know?" I nodded I understood what she meant. My parents were well off, having their own dentistry practice and all, but they liked to save what they could. Take us on big trips once a year, something big and amazing but... sometimes I just wanted to buy the IT thing now.

"I think a nice big breakfast followed by a day of being lazy and shopping sounds perfect. I mean it's not as if you have to go home tomorrow. I'm sure Molly would understand if you stayed a few nights. Draw out our muggle day into a few. If we get to the museums today we do... if not... it gives us something to do tomorrow." She nods and links arms with me again, spinning us around on the path, giggling. Such an odd odd girl.

"Ginny I swear you are the oddest girl I know... including Luna." I say when we stop spinning. Ginny gasps in horror.

"THAT is a horrid thing to say. I am NOT odder then Loony Lovegood." She says with a sulk, crossing her arms over her chest in a mock pout, holding it for a second before breaking out into a grin.

"Ok... ok... that was a bit weird wasn't it? But really it's nice seeing you happy... seeing you just... be. I don't know if I've really seen you laugh since the war ended... not without the twins being total idiots. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain ferret flirting with you would it?" I roll my eyes and smack at her, digging in my bag for my ringing phone.

"Gineva Weasley, do not start on that. I already told you I don't bloody know what to think about him. Huh... I wonder why Theo is texting me this early..." I text him back as we find a bench and relax for a few minutes, soaking up the morning sun.

**_Theo: morning pretty wtch_**

**_Granger: wat up theo? Isn't it early 4 u?_**

**_Theo: HAHA HA, funy Granger... you not in CG r u? _**

**_Granger: am atuly, w/ gin. Y? _**

**_Theo: mite hav visitor n a bit. Drake is here. Not sure how much shuld say. Secret._**

**_Granger: then y menton it? u jst wnt me 2 ask. Bad theo, bad_**

**_Theo: LOL, yeah prob. Its just... _**

**_Granger: what? _**

**_Theo: likes u, lots. Scrd tho_**

**_Granger: scared? Wht 4? _**

**_Theo: wsnt nice guy skool. N war. Bad drakie poo. Dark. _**

**_Granger: 4given him 4 that. Spoke trial 4 him, HP 2. _**

**_Theo: I kno. I said. Still scrd. _**

**_Granger: nethin I can do 2 hlp?_**

**_Theo: idk. B nice, u c him. Zabini w/ him. jogging. _**

**_Granger: will do. Keep n touch._**

I sit back with grunt, spinning my phone in my hand idly. Draco liked me... but was scared... of me? Of his feelings? Damn Theo and his secret keeping.

"Well... what did Theo have to say then? Your chewing your lip again... spill or I'll steal your phone and find out myself." Gin says, making a grab for the phone. I roll my eyes and tuck it away, shaking my head.

"I really don't know. Their in the park, him, Zabini and Draco. Draco likes me, a lot apparently. But he's scared."

"Draco Malfoy is scared?! Of what?" she asks, eyes narrowed, thinking. I shrug.

"Don't know... Theo didn't say. Just said it was a secret and that I should be nice if I see him. Theo wouldn't jerk me around so Draco likes me... agreed?" she nods, waiting for me to continue.

"He's also scared... of something. I mean I've hit him a few times but that's not enough to be afraid of me is it? Being turned down then? Rejection? I mean he must have been turned down before right? I mean the rumors CAN'T be true can they?" I ask, rubbing my face.

"The Slytherin Sex God one? I don't know... Slytherin men do tend to be sexy. Of course, the Slytherin women tend to look like dogs or cake so much make-up on they look like their five and broke into mums stash." We both laugh at that. Most of them did tend to be either ugly as sin or paste on so much make-up, needed or unneeded; it was like looking at a clown. I glance down at my phone and frown.

"Well... that's... weird. He wants to know if we want to have breakfast or lunch with them. Maybe spend the day with them. Ginny... I don't know about this..." I say, showing her the message. She smiles and hugs my shoulders.

"I say we go for it. What's the worst that can happen? He makes an ass out of him self, you punch him and we leave. If he really DOES like you, he'll have to make it up to you... if not... then we know and you can stop worrying about it and move on to the next amazing bit of man candy that comes your way." I snort and send Theo the text, saying where we planed on having breakfast and that they didn't have to stay with us, what boys would want to spend the day with two teenage girls?

"So... do we try and see if they really wanna be with us our just go about our day like we had planned?" I ask as I sit back and let my head fall back, soaking up the sun. Gin lets out a breath as she flops back beside me.

"Well... do you want him to spend the day with us...? I mean I couldn't really care one way or another. We can have a girl's day really any time." She says, laying there on the bench. I sigh and think. Did I want him there... Theo said he liked me... Theo wouldn't lie to me. So Draco liked me... the best way to understand it, know that it was real, was to spend time with him... with Draco.

"We'll have breakfast with them then see how it goes. I mean it wasn't like we were going to be doing anything embarrassing today. If they want to tag along, I don't see an issue with it really. Hell it might be a good thing really... if it helps me figure out what he's up to... IF he's up to something." I say, grinning as Gin takes my hand and squeezes.

I lift my head as someone stops in front of me, their shadow falling across me. I smile and nod as Draco speaks, calling Ginny Female Weasley, an odd name but she's been called worse by family. I chuckle as she tells him as much, with a warning to never call her Geniva or she'll be forced to hex him. I watch him as she nods, looking Ginny over, approving but not... desire maybe? When he looked at me though... I blush and look at the gravel path, what the hell was that? I felt... oh Merlin I felt.

"Hi... um... can we... talk for a minute? Walk and talk... while we go find Theo so we can both smack him for not being around for either of us to yell at?" he asks softly, I smile and nod, standing and walking with him, Ginny and Blaise falling behind us by a few steps, talking about us probably.

"So... Theo told me a few things... about you. I don't understand some of it but... maybe you could explain." I ask slowly, twisting my fingers together as we walk. He sighs and nods, watching his feet, kicking a few pebbles as he thinks. He licks his lips and glances over at me, causing me to blush. What could he be thinking? And why was he looking at me like that? He takes a breath and speaks slowly, thinking over his words.

"I... look Granger... Hermione... I'm sorry for how horrible I was to you in school. The war, all of it. I was brought up to think your kind... muggle-born's I mean, were lesser... less then house elves even. I was wrong... we were all so very very wrong. I see that now." He says with a whine and rubs at his face. He sends me a glare as I giggle, I don't know why I giggled but I did. Maybe it was his double talk, his dancing around the subject. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest the child he was raised to be. Spoiled and Surly.

"OH stop that... just say it... Theo said you liked me... but it would mean a lot to hear you say it. I do understand what you mean though... about the war. I'm not going to say I forgive you for what you did but... I spoke at your trial Draco... I do know you are sorry. Thank you for saying it, to me I mean... not in some article that's been edited and paid for." I say softly as I watch him. He rolls his eyes and shoves his hands back into his pockets.

"Yeah well... I am sorry... and I do. Like you, I mean... Merlin why is that so difficult to say? Is... that ok, you and me... friends? More... maybe? I mean if it all works out." he asks, looking over at me as we walk, heading towards Theo. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I wish I knew... at least your easier to talk to them Ron ever was. At least you're trying to... converse." I say sadly, thinking about the time I wasted... no. I didn't waste time with Ron. He was a good friend he just... needed to grow up before he was even a semblance of a dateable person. I lick my lips and glance up at Draco, blushing as I see him watching me.

"So... what should I call you? I mean Malfoy is a bit formal for friends... and I doubt you want to be called Drakie Poo." I say softly, risking a glance back at him.

"Where in the name of all things magical did you hear THAT name?" he asks with a glare. I chuckle and grin, spotting Theo up ahead, knowing I was gonna get him yelled at.

"Theodor Nott." I say as I take off, sliding in the pebbles as I skid to a stop, grinning at Theo.

"You're dead now." I say as I slide onto the bench beside him, taking his pile of jackets and bags incase he needed to run.

"Running might be a good idea... I don't think he enjoys being called Drakie Poo." I say in a mock whisper as Draco glares at Theo and stalk up to us. Theo looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, grinning like an idiot.

"WHY did you tell her that name? You KNOW I hate being called that." Draco bark at Theo, hands in his pockets. I giggle, covering my mouth, trying to keep from laughing as I look at Draco. He rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"What do you find so very funny about that awful name?" He asks her, glaring. I take a few deep breaths, groaning as I start laughing again, holding my hand up for patience as I try to stop.

"Your... face... oh my GOD. You really don't like that name do you?" I say when I get control of myself again. He sighs and shakes his head, taking his jacket and bag from me, tossing Blaise's at him.

"No... I do not. I never have. My ex insisted on calling me by that... horrid name even after I told her not to." He says busying himself with his jacket and bag, shoving said jacket into said bag with annoyance.

"Ex... you broke up with pug face... I mean Parkinson?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. Did he really... I thought they were some pureblood wonder couple... huh. He nods and holds out his hand to help me up, frowning as I ignore it and stand on my own.

"Yeah... at my birthday party... I finally just snapped. I couldn't put up with her shit anymore. She's a good person... sort of, and she's a good friend, when she wants to be, but she REALLY needs to grow up before she should date anyone." He smiles and starts walking with me.

"You really called her Pug Face in school...?" He asks as I start to blush and nod, watching my feet.

"We did... she was just such a horrible person. Unattractive in face and personality, helped to be able to call her something behind her back. I don't think she'd have taken being called a whore or a slut badly." He snorts and nods as he answers.

"Yeah... she probably would of said thank you and then tried to fuck the nearest guy that was in Slytherin. Or say something equally as 'brilliant' and gone off to molest some poor bastard... probably me." He says with a shutter and shake of his head as we walk in silence. It was nice. It was normal... oddly enough.

"So... breakfast then? Did you have somewhere in mind Hermione? I can call you that right... or would you rather I stick to Granger?" He says, glancing over at me. I nod and digs out my phone, bringing up a map.

"Either name is fine... what should I call you. I mean if were friends I should call you Draco or... something. I've only ever heard Crabbe and Goyle call you Malfoy. Um... yeah, there's a café near the entrance that should be good for some breakfast... as long as you're not to starving. I mean they have big enough portions but it's... girl food. Quiche, fruit plates, scones... sort of delicate... girl food." I shake my head with a snort. He smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder, squeezing softly. I blush and look up at him, fiddling with my phone. Why was I suddenly so nervous?

"It sounds great; if nothing else we'll grab a snack later or eat a big lunch. Theo, Blaise and I are all purebloods. Meaning we're used to 'girl food' when we get drug to brunches with our mothers and what not. You learn to make due with finger sandwiches and then sneak away to the kitchen once you got home to get a real breakfast or whatever. You don't need to try to scare us off. We... I want to spend time with you. And you can call me Draco... or Drake... really anything but Drakie." He says with a grin as I laugh and nod, leading us out of the park and to the café.

* * *

**AN:** so that's 11... what did you all think? I know it might be a little early but... its not like I had them snogging while they rolled around on the grass.

**AN: **just so u know... the txt bit was really hard to do with grammar and spell check on... kept fixing it. *sulk pout* if it's all that difficult to read tell me and I'll "fix" it so its in proper English and not txt speak.


	12. Breakfast, Part 1

**Breakfast, Part 1**

**AN:** ok so here 12... It'll likely be shorter but... last time I said that I think it was one of my longer chapters so... yeah. Woah 4444 words. Awesome.

**AN2:**ok so someone mentioned my "txt" speak being a touch confusing and since I may have international readers... so yeah. Any txt from here on will either be full spelled out, since Draco IS a noob at it, or will have translations in ( ) or [ ]. I hope that fixes everything.

Thank you to all who reviewed. **TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, shaymars, SuperSonicSara, furface294, potterhead27, Varan Nightshade, acro acro (2 reviews), **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... bugger off already.

* * *

Draco POV

I stick close to Hermione as she takes us to the café, getting us a nice big table on the patio under an umbrella. It was a nice enough place, muggle of course but it was nice, clean, and respectable. I could do this... it wasn't THAT weird... yeah... right. I slow a step as I feel Theo grip the back of my shirt and pull me back; I look back at him with a raised eyebrow, nodding as I got the message. I was being clingy, obsessive. Hell I WAS obsessing but she didn't need to know that. I smile at the hostess as she sits us at a large table out in the late morning sun. I sit next to Hermione, Theo beside me, Ginny on the other side of Hermione and Blaise on the other side of her, leaving an empty chair between Theo and Blaise. Guess that made sense, six seat tables were likely more common then five seat ones.

I open my menu and look over the choices, quiet a spread and it all sounded wonderful if a bit overly healthy. I glance at Hermione, raises an eyebrow when I find her with her head shoved into the menu. I shift my eyes to Ginny to find her grinning like an idiot before she ducks behind her menu as well. Oh, Merlin I had a feeling this was going to be awkward. I open my mouth to say something as the hostess comes over a little confused.

"Excuse me... but I was wondering if you were perhaps meeting up with someone later... you see there's this girl up at the stand saying she's here to meet a group and I'll be damned if she didn't describe you lot." She says nervously. I raise my eyebrow at her and lean back in my seat to look at the stand. I snort and shake my head, sitting back at the table.

"It's the Lovegood girl... I don't mind adding one more to the group if you don't mind Hermione. It would make us even." I say to Hermione, she nods and tells the Hostess that it was ok to show loony over. I flip through my menu as Loony sits and starts rambling about how she was glad she could round out our number and that the... what the hell was she going on about? I lower my menu a bit, raises an eyebrow.

"WHAT is a wrackspurt?" I ask her, frowning as both Hermione and Ginny groan. I'm guessing they've asked the same question before and it wasn't a good thing to do.

"Well, my dear pale friend, a wrackspurt is a tiny invisible creature who floats around and can get into your head through your ear and make all your brain fuzzy. You wouldn't be having trouble thinking would you? Oh dear you are aren't you?" she says matter of factly and starts digging in her bag. I tilt my head and lean over to Hermione.

"She's always like this right... I don't need to call a healer or anything..." I ask softly, Hermione sighs and shake her head, answering me softly.

"This... is Luna... we don't ask her a lot of questions usually... IF she answers, the answers are rarely helpful. She's harmless though so I don't think you need to be worried." She says with a grin, going back to her menu. I shrug and go back to mine.

"So what's everyone thinking of getting? Anything you think we should try Mione?" Theo asks as he sits back, stretching in his seat. I set my menu and look at her, watching her.

"Well it all depends on how hungry you are. You guys might want to look at the Hashes or the lunch portion of the menu, those will probably be bigger portions. I think I'll get either an omelet or maybe one of the egg-clusives, I've heard those are good." She says as she looks through the menu, flipping pages back and forth. I nod and watch her, running my eyes over the lines of her face, tracing her wild curls. I smile softly and go back to my menu, thinking about how hungry I really was.

"What are we all doing after this? I mean if it's just walking around we could stop and get street food or a snack whenever but if you lot have something big planned..." I ask as I glance at her, keeping my face turned to my menu. I might be obsessively attracted to her but she didn't need to know that.

"I think we planned on a little shopping and then maybe a museum or something later. No real solid plans but since I haven't spent much time in... this part of London Hermione thought it would be a good idea to kind of ease me into it all." Ginny says, glancing around us. Hermione rolls her eyes and digs in her bag, flicking her wand under the table, causing a loud pop.

"There... now we shouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing us unless we want to be heard. Anyway, I thought Ginny would like some one the muggle shops and then maybe we could go to one of the museums or something. Maybe the museum of zoology, or the toy museum, or even Buckingham Palace... of course that might be a full day type of thing." She says with a small smile.

"I've always fancied a look at the zoo, I've never been. Mother keeps saying next year but then she gets a new boy toy and... yeah." Blaise says with a sigh. His mother really was a slut.

"Oh... we kind of figured on doing that tomorrow... since it's sort of an all day thing as well. You guys are more then welcome to meet up with us though. If you want that is... I'm sure you guys have better things to do then hang around a pair of teenage girls. You can join us to Luna... you can even stay at my place if you want... not like I don't have the room." Hermione says with a blush, god that was a good look on her... I bet I could make her blush. Oh in the name of Merlin's fuzzy testicles stop it Draco, now is NOT the time to imagine how her blush is going right past her collar and probably across her chest... DAMN IT!

"I've never been to a zoo either... what exactly... IS a zoo anyway?" I ask slowly, looking over at her leaving my menu to sit. Fuck it I wanted to stare at her, a little staring wouldn't hurt... just no touching. Touching would be bad. God she was pretty, not classically like a lot of the girls I had dated but she was... attractive, button nose, full lips I wanted to kiss, smooth skin with those sweet freckles dusting the bridge of her nose... I wonder where else she has a dusting of freckles...

"Well... do you want to know about the zoo or the museum of zoology? Since we might go there today?" She asks, blinking at me. I was confusing her... it was cute to see her try and figure me out. She was cute.

"Well... if we plan on going to the museum of zoology today why don't you start there? And anything else we might go to today." I say, folding my hands together on the tabletop. No touching... had to remember that... at least for now. If I touched her, I'd want to kiss her and after kissing, would be... something not for public eyes.

Hell, let's face it, I wanted to strip her down and see just how far that blush went and count all the freckles that dusted her slim form. I wanted to put her up against the wall and make her squeal in delight as I worked my way over every silky smooth inch of skin. I blink as she starts talking, explaining this... museum of zoology.

"Well... the museum is a building filled with... animal skeletons, taxidermy specimens... um... creatures in jars with fluid. Lots of odd and exotic creatures. Animals with two heads and such, extinct creatures... stuff like that. The zoo is similar... only it deals with live animals... normal ones of course, all walled off with glass so that won't attack you if you do something stupid. And there's the petting zoo that has animals we could see around here, cows and goats and such." I roll my eyes at that, yes I had been an idiot around a rather large and dangerous creature in Care of Magical Creatures... can we move on please?

"Ha ha ha, very funny Hermione. Why does everyone bring either that or that horrible episode with 'Mad Eye' up? Can we just move along pretty please?" I say with a sigh, enjoying the feel of her name on my tongue. Hermione... tasty. I bet she would be tasty... it would be easy enough for me to find out. Dark corner just a little sip... just one little bite and then I would know and I could relax a little... right? I blink as my phone goes off, glancing at Blaise and Theo as I pull it out of my pocket and open it.

**_Blaise: Breathe dude... your eyes are going all funny. _**

**_Draco: Shit... I want to taste her. Could that be it? _**

**_Blaise: Probably, you want to excuse yourself? Pop back home to check with Sev? See if there's something he can give you? _**

**_Draco: Not yet, I... I think I'll be ok. Just don't let me take her anyplace alone ok. I think I can do ok if were in public with... witnesses. _**

**_Blaise: Will do. You want me to text Theo or you want to do it? _**

**_Draco: I got it. He might have some insights anyway. _**

I give Hermione a tight smile and shake my head, motioning to my phone.

"Just got it today... Father will likely have a panic attack when I show it to him. Although he is doing better with the whole... muggle thing, sometimes he forgets though. You know? His mind... isn't all there sometimes. I think the healers said something about to many hex's as punishment or something." She nods and pats my arm, oh god she touched me. Why am I freaking out over being touch..? Shit, I'm being weird again.

**_Draco: Theo...? Help!_**

**_Theo: With? You seem to be doing ok... your eyes did go a little funny... red maybe? Thinking about something... private?_**

**_Draco: Yes, damn it. I wanted to bite her. I wanted to taste her. Merlin! What am I going to do?!_**

**_Theo: Ok... breathe... nice deep breath. _**

**_Draco: She smells like the bookshop... and candy... and something I can't place. _**

**_Theo: DRACO! Relax for fuck sake. _**

**_Draco: I'm trying... I really am. I just... maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if I can't control it? What if I bite her? What if I hurt her? Theo, I cant hurt my mate. _**

**_Theo: That's right, you can't hurt her. Your other half won't let you hurt her. Sure, the bite might hurt some but you are nowhere near that stage of the relationship. Just relax, look through the menu and take the day one step at a time. Blaise and I are right here to help. Ok? _**

**_Draco: ok... I can do this... I can. Malfoy's do not back down. I'm NOT a coward. _**

**_Theo: LOL There's the stuck up bastard I know. _**

I chuckle and pocket my phone, going back over my menu. So many choices and it all sounded good. And I was really hungry. But I wanted eggs and bacon, not some sandwich. Maybe one of the breakfast hashes, they sounded good. I look up at the Waitress as she comes over with a large smile. What was it with Muggles and smiling... it was like that were all under some... disgustingly happy spell.

"Hi... I'm Tiffany and I'll be your Waitress this morning. Now I know the menu is just full of all sorts of goodies so I expect you to need a few more minutes but would you like me to get you started with some drinks or anything? A muffin platter or something to start you all off on?" she says with a bounce.

"Yeah, I think we'll need at least a few more minutes to figure out what we want to eat. Thought a muffin platter does sound good. Nothing to fancy just something to get us started. And I think I'd like a glass of Orange Juice to start with." Hermione says with a smile. The waitress nods and writes it down, looking to each of us for our drink orders. Ginny gets a coffee with milk on the side, Blaise gets a sweetened iced tea, Luna orders hot orange blossom tea, Theo asks for something called a 'diet soda'. I raise an eyebrow at him and shake my head, looking over the drink menu again.

"I think I'll have a coffee as well, at least for now. Cream please, the sweetener you have on the table is fine." I say with a grin. The waitress, Tiffany... my god that's an annoying name as well, grins stupidly at me and jots it all down, wiggling her way back to the kitchens. I run my face and the other laugh at me.

"Oh my GOD, do they always act like that around you Draco? I mean with a name like Tiffany I expected... something but THAT... wow." Ginny giggles. I roll my eyes and grumble, flipping my menu up in front of me as Theo chuckles and smacks me on the back.

"Yep, for as long as I've know him every female he meets has almost fallen at his feet. I mean when he was little it was kind of cute you know? But now... I think it kind of embarrasses him. Sex God or not." he laughs and goes back to his menu.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I glance at Draco as he stays close to me as we walk; either he was channeling a very clingy Pansy, he was being weird or he was more then a little freaked out by... all the muggles. I chuckle to myself as I step up to the hostess stand at the café, smiling presently.

"Good morning, can I have a table for five? On the patio if it's open." I ask. The hostess looks at us and nods, smiling brightly as she picks up the menus and asks us to follow her, taking us to a large umbrella table out on the fenced patio, setting the menus for us and telling us our waiter would be with us in a moment. I blush a little as we all sit, Draco sitting beside me, I glance at Ginny and see her grinning at me like one of the twins. I roll my eyes and open my menu, hiding behind it a little to try to relax. I look up at the hostess as she comes over and twists her fingers as she speaks.

"Excuse me... but I was wondering if you were perhaps meeting up with someone later... you see there's this girl up at the stand saying she's here to meet a group and I'll be damned if she didn't describe you lot." She says softly. I blink at her and move to look but Draco beat me to it, snorting as he sits back in his seat.

"It's the Lovegood girl... I don't mind adding one more to the group if you don't mind Hermione. It would make us even." He says as he goes back to his menu. Luna was here... what was she doing in Muggle London so early in the day? I smile and nod to the hostess.

"Yes we thought we might see her today, can you show her over... we'll need another menu for her as well." The hostess gives me a relieved smile and goes to gather Luna and another menu, sitting her between Theo and Blaise.

"Good morning all, I had a feeling you were odd for your meal. So glad I could round you out. I hope you don't mind." Luna says dreamily as always.

"Glad to see you as well Luna... you mind me asking why you're here though... in this part of London...?" I ask, glancing around to see if there were any muggles around. She smiles at me and sighs, opening her menu.

"Oh... just wondering around really. I could feel the wrackspurts hovering all around here. Are you all feeling alright?" she asks as she flips through her menu. I nod and wince when Draco asks what a wrackspurt is. God why did he HAVE to ask? I watch his face from behind my menu as she explains it, pressing my lips together to keep from laughing.

I take a breath as he leans over and whispers to me, making sure he didn't need to call for a healer or anything. I smile and explain that this is just... well Luna. I shrug and go back to my menu, glancing up at Theo as he speaks.

"So what's everyone thinking of getting? Anything you think we should try Mione?" Theo asks as he sits back, stretching in his seat. I shrug and continue to flip back and forth between the options I was thinking about.

"Well it all depends on how hungry you are. You guys might want to look at the Hashes or the lunch portion of the menu, those will probably be bigger portions. I think I'll get either an omelet or maybe one of the egg-clusives, I've heard those are good." I say, looking at the options, it all just looked so good.

"What are we all doing after this? I mean if its just walking around we could stop and get street food or a snack whenever but if you lot have something big planned..." Draco asks glancing at me.

"I think we planned on a little shopping and then maybe a museum or something later. No real solid plans but since I haven't spent much time in... this part of London Hermione thought it would be a good idea to kind of ease me into it all." Ginny says, glancing around us. I roll my eyes and dig in my bag, flicking my wand under the table, causing a loud pop.

"There... now we shouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing us unless we want to be heard. Anyway, I thought Ginny would like some one the muggle shops and then maybe we could go to one of the museums or something. Maybe the museum of zoology, or the toy museum, or even Buckingham Palace... of course that might be a full day type of thing." I say with a small smile. There were just so many things we could do in London.

"I've always fancied a look at the zoo, I've never been. Mother keeps saying next year but then she gets a new boy toy and... yeah." Blaise says with a sigh, poor boy had never been to the zoo? Oh dear.

"Oh... we kind of figured on doing that tomorrow... since it's sort of an all day thing as well. You guys are more then welcome to meet up with us though. If you want that is... I'm sure you guys have better things to do then hang around a pair of teenage girls. You can join us to Luna... you can even stay at my place if you want... not like I don't have the room." I say with a blush, Merlin I was doing a lot of that for some reason. Maybe Draco HAD done something to me in the bookshop.

"I've never been to a zoo either... what exactly... IS a zoo anyway?" Draco asks slowly, looking over at me laying his menu down. That was funny... he'd never looked at me like that before... no one had looked at me like that before... weird. Probably just over thinking it like I do so much else.

"Well... do you want to know about the zoo or the museum of zoology? Since we might go there today?" I ask, blinking at him, trying to understand him, trying to make sense of... this.

"Well... if we plan on going to the museum of zoology today why don't you start there? And anything else we might go to today." he says, folding his hands together on the tabletop.

"Well... the museum is a building filled with... animal skeletons, taxidermy specimens... um... creatures in jars with fluid. Lots of odd and exotic creatures. Animals with two heads and such, extinct creatures... stuff like that. The zoo is similar... only it deals with live animals... normal ones of course, all walled off with glass so that won't attack you if you do something stupid. And there's the petting zoo that has animals we could see around here, cows and goats and such" I explain, looking around the table to make sure I wasn't excluding anyone... and to keep from staring at Draco. Not that I was staring I just... he was confusing me and I just... I had to figure it out.

Ha ha ha, very funny Hermione. Why does everyone bring either that or that horrible episode with 'Mad Eye' up? Can we just move along pretty please?" he says with a sigh. I chuckle and nod, it was wrong of me to bring it up but he was such a twit in school. I mean Hagrid had JUST gone over the proper steps to go up to a hippogriff and the idiot just waltzes up to Buckbeak and is clawed for Merlin's sake. I go back to my menu while Draco plays with his mobile... wait Draco has a phone?

He gives me a tight smile and shakes his head, motioning to the phone.

"Just got it today... Father will likely have a panic attack when I show it to him. Although he is doing better with the whole... muggle thing, sometimes he forgets though. You know? His mind... isn't all there sometimes. I think the healers said something about too many hex's as punishment or something." I nod and pat his arm; oh my, he had a good arm muscle. What in the hell? Where did THAT come from? A nice arm muscle? Jesus... maybe I did need more contact with real people and not just the Weasley's. Not that they weren't real people but... they were family... more then family. I rub my face and flip through the menu. I just couldn't decide what I wanted. So many choices.

I grin as the waitress comes over, watching her hesitate as she moves through the silence bubble around us, effectively breaking it. Oh well... guess I'd just have to make another one if we needed it.

"Hi... I'm Tiffany and I'll be your Waitress this morning. Now I know the menu is just full of all sorts of goodies so I expect you to need a few more minutes but would you like me to get you started with some drinks or anything? A muffin platter or something to start you all off on?" she says with a bounce in her step. God she was perky, blah.

"Yeah, I think we'll need at least a few more minutes to figure out what we want to eat. Thought a muffin platter does sound good. Nothing to fancy just something to get us started. And I think I'd like a glass of Orange Juice to start with." I say with a smile. She nods and writes it down, looking to each of the others for their drink orders. Ginny gets a coffee with milk on the side, Blaise gets a sweetened iced tea, Luna orders hot orange blossom tea, Theo asks for a diet soda.

"I think I'll have a coffee as well, at least for now. Cream please, the sweetener you have on the table is fine." Draco says with a grin. Tiffany grins stupidly at him and jots it all down, wiggling her way back to the kitchens. I press my lips together to keep from laughing at Draco as he rubs his face; the others don't have near as much respect for his feelings.

"Oh my GOD, do they always act like that around you Draco? I mean with a name like Tiffany I expected... something but THAT... wow." Ginny giggles. He rolls his eyes and grumble, flipping his menu up in front of his face as Theo chuckles and smacks him on the back.

"Yep, for as long as I've know him every female he meets has almost fallen at his feet. I mean when he was little it was kind of cute you know? But now... I think it kind of embarrasses him. Sex God or not." Theo says with a laugh and goes back to his menu.

That's funny... I never fell at his feet... maybe it was just how we were introduced to him. And Ginny had a predetermination to dislike him at school so... who knows. It was something to look into at least.

* * *

**AN:** ok.. so there's 12, happy? No? Tough. It's MY fic, and while I enjoy and like to hear tips and issues I refuse to change so I fit into someone else's mold of what a fic should be like. YES, it's repetitive. Deal with it. *steps off soup box* thank you for your attention.

**AN2:** ok so I used www . FirstWatch . com for the menu (spaces), figured it was something Hermione would like, everything made to order, from scratch, and all Fresh. It says so on the site... go look... promise it won't bite you. Sadly, it's not in London. But there is one where I am.


	13. Breakfast, Part 2

**Breakfast, Part 2**

**AN:** ok ok I know... another milti chapter chapter. Sue me... I had things I needed to say that was making it way to long... did you know my average is around 3500 words? Cool right?

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really wish more people would review. **Potterhead27, excalibur snape, acro acro, shaymars, Doodledooo, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, DracosxLioness, DracoLover, ReallyAllyChan, **

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill, don't own, make nothing yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Draco POV

I sigh and hang my head, WHY did women have to flirt with me? I mean it was nice... most of the time but Merlin I was in public... with friends. I mean I got it... I was attractive, had the whole bad boy thing down pat but come on... really? I grumble and bring my menu up and flip through the pages, trying to decide what to eat. I really wasn't all that hungry but if I didn't eat enough I might get snippy and bite someone... so I should probably go a little bigger and take something away if I had to.

I grab a muffin from the platter and sip my coffee as I bounce between the pages of the menu. So many choices... and all I wanted was a little slice of Granger. I think breakfast would be nice... eggs and meat and veg. Just had to keep my mind off Granger, which was MUCH harder then I thought it would be.

"So what looks good to everyone? I mean it all sounds good to me so should we just pick something and share family style or something?" I ask, dropping my menu in annoyance, taking a bite of my muffin. Blaise chuckle and sets his menu as well.

"Sounds agreeable to me as well... so shall we all pick something different, maybe a few side dishes? Agreed?" He says, looking around the table, scouring his own muffin from the platter. Everyone nods, finding something they want to try but aren't totally sure they want all of it. I slouch down in my chair as the waitress comes back and bounces to a stop.

"So have we decided what we all wanted to eat? Any drink refills?" she asks. Blaise smiles at her.

"Yes Sweetie... we plan on splitting the food between us so if you could also bring us some extra plates, can you do that for us honey?" he says silkily, grinning up at her. I roll my eyes as she blushes and fidgets.

"Yeah I think we can do that... might even start a new trend or something. A lot of people have trouble picking something to eat. So what shall I get for you guys?"

"I think I'll order the Burrito Vera Cruz Eggs-clusive and a side order of bacon, crisp. Make sure you bring plenty, were growing boys and girls you know." He says with a grin, handing her his menu. She nods and looks to Luna.

"I think I'd like to try the Bacon and Cheddar Multigrain Pancakes, a nice big bowl of fruit. Some more hot tea please the same kind." Luna says, off in her own world again. The waitress nods, raising an eyebrow at her, keeping her mouth shut at the odd blond, looking to Theo next.

"Yeah... I think I'll try Farm House Chicken Hash, poached eggs... with a side of sausage, links if you have them. I'll probably need a refill as well, diet." He says, handing her his menu.

"The Market Hash for me please, eggs over easy, and a side of thick sliced ham." Ginny says with a grin, handing over her menu as well, taking a sip of her coffee. The waitress nods and writes it down, looking between Hermione and me for the next order. I nod to her, letting her go first.

"I guess I'll go then. I'd like the Breakfast Scramble with grits on the side, some more orange juice as well." Hermione says with a smile, handing her menu to the bouncing girl.

"And I'd like the Ham and Tomatoes Egg's Benedict, with a side of seasoned potatoes. Can I also have some Orange juice, I don't want to have to much coffee." I say with a smile, handing my menu to the girl. She bounces off to get our food, wiggling her hips for whoever's looking. I roll my eyes at Ginny and Hermione break out in a fit of giggles. I take a sip of my coffee and raise an eyebrow at them, waiting for them to breathe.

"What do you two find so very funny now? Did I make another stupid joke...?" I ask slowly, letting them try and regain some composure.

"I'm sorry Draco but you don't discourage them much do you? I mean how do you expect any red blooded female to NOT flirt with you when you smile like that. I mean you might be thick but even you must know your family has a certain charm." Hermione says to me, I raise an eyebrow at her and glance at Blaise as he speaks.

"Of course he knows it, its one of the reasons his father wasn't killed outright by... you know. He had the charm certain others lacked, he could open doors with a smirk or a well-placed look. Oddly enough, I've only seen Narcissa not succumb to the elder Malfoy's charms. But I suppose after a while you'd HAVE to become immune or nothing would ever get done." Blaise says as I glare at him.

"You are not being helpful... shut up. I can't help it if I was taught manners. You smile at people when you want them to be nice to you. It's not my fault I'm just oh so handsome and wanted by so many." I smirk, sipping my coffee. I roll my eyes as the girls get sent off into another fit of giggles. Circe she was pretty when she laughed, she was pretty all the time but... oh damn I can't be thinking about that in public. I sigh and rub my face, changing the subject.

"I'm spending a few days at Blaise's its nice not having parents around. I was thinking about buying my own home... Theo says you own your own house Hermione. Anything I should look into if I DO go shopping soon?" I ask, setting my cup and turning to her.

"Well... you might want to find an all magical community, or at least a mostly magical. I don't know how well you would do in a muggle community. I'm not saying you wouldn't do well I just know... it's hard for pure's to mingle sometimes. Arthur still has trouble when we go shopping with him. He's just so excitable. Um... make sure you buy big enough so you have room to have people over... expand your family or whatever a little. I mean it wouldn't do to have to buy a new place just because you got a girlfriend or a roommate or something you know? You don't have to buy a manor house or something but my place has... what three or four bedrooms I think, plus a bonus room. And a three car garage. Weather you have a car or not a garage is probably a good idea, if nothing else use it for storage or make it your floo area or apparition point. A good basement is a plus as well, I have mine set up for potions making and such." She says as she collects herself and sips her juice. I nod as she speaks, getting out my phone and taking notes on what I should look for.

I smile at the waitress as she brings us our food, thanking her for the refill of my coffee and my juice. We all dig in as she leaves, splitting up the food on the extra plates, everyone taking a little of everything. This was nice, friends just being together, stealing each others food, talking and laughing as we relaxed and ate. I should probably look into getting more... non-dark friends. But with my family who the hell would be my friend who wasn't a little sullied? I sigh and look down at my notes as we continue talking about what I should look for in a house, should I go looking. Which I probably should, don't get me wrong I loved my parents; well mother at least, but I was growing up. I needed to get out on my own. And an entire wing of the manor did NOT count.

Needs for House

Mixed or magical Community; near Blaise maybe?

Extra space, several bedrooms, room to expand

Garage, multi space

Good sized basement

Fireplaces, at least 2, one out of the way.

I show my list to Hermione, letting her take the phone to get a better look, trying not to groan as out fingers touch. Merlin's Balls I sounded like one of those trashy romance novels mother read. Maybe I was turning into one... crap. I nod as she starts talking.

"That's a good place to start at least. I mean there's always other things you can look for that are things you want. Like I made sure my house had a study with plenty of book shelves and the bonus room over the garage has plenty of storage space for DVD's and what not, plus plenty of floor space for boxes and stuff, room for sleeping bags and to spread out during sleep over's." she says as she eats, grinning at Ginny. I nod and make another note to make sure I have room for parties and what not along with any other add-ons I think of. I sit back with a sigh and rub my face, finishing my plate of food, looking around the table.

"So... what do you girls have planed for the rest of the day? I mean if you don't mind us tagging along." I say as I look to Hermione.

"Well... I figured we would go shopping next then lunch then maybe a museum. Then either dinner or back home for another night of horrible take away food that would make my parents heads explode in annoyance. They are total health nuts. Anyway it all depends on how we all get along and what not today." She answers as she finishes her meal and sits back, sipping her juice. I nod and look to Blaise and Theo for their opinions, they both shrug. I was the one who needed to be around Hermione. I smile at her and nod.

"I think wed enjoy a day in muggle London with you girls. Will likely do us all some good actually. Perhaps you could help me... get used to them... Muggles I mean? I'll be taking over part of Fathers Company after graduation. Give me a job and all that... give him some extra "me time" so he can go drink and screw his way into an early grave." I sigh and shake my head. Before, during the war, it had been bad but now... he didn't have anything to worry about so the drinking and whoring and drugs... there wasn't a reason for them anymore. As much as I hated the man, he WAS my father and I DID worry about him. I swallow as she reaches over and touches my hand, smiling at me softy.

"I'll do what I can. I just hope you're a better study then Ron or Harry. Come on then... let's pay for our food and go shopping." She says with a grin, we all nod and gather up our stuff, heading to the register to pay and then heading out to walk around for some shopping.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I smile and go back to my menu, pulling my mind away from Draco. For some reason it was harder then it should be... he was so close and so nice and... Something HAD to be going on. Right? I shake my head and smile at the waitress as she brings our drinks and the muffin platter, sipping my juice. Damn it why couldn't I just focus on breakfast and then worry about that annoyingly handsome blond next to me? WHY? And when did I start thinking of him as handsome?

"So what looks good to everyone? I mean it all sounds good to me so should we just pick something and share family style or something?" He asks, dropping his menu onto the table, taking a bite of a muffin. Blaise chuckle and sets his menu as well.

"Sounds agreeable to me as well... so shall we all pick something different, maybe a few side dishes? Agreed?" Blaise says, looking around the table, taking his own muffin from the platter. Everyone nods, finding something they want to try but aren't totally sure they want all of it. I smile and sip my juice as the waitress saunters back up to the table

"So have we decided what we all wanted to eat? Any drink refills?" she asks. Blaise grins at her and takes the lead.

"Yes Sweetie... we plan on splitting the food between us so if you could also bring us some extra plates, can you do that for us honey?" he says silkily, grinning up at her. I snort and shake my head, man whore.

"Yeah I think we can do that... might even start a new trend or something. A lot of people have trouble picking something to eat. So what shall I get for you guys?"

"I think I'll order the Burrito Vera Cruz Eggs-clusive and a side order of bacon, crisp. Make sure you bring plenty, were growing boys and girls you know." Blaise says with a grin, handing her his menu. She nods and looks to Luna.

"I think I'd like to try the Bacon and Cheddar Multigrain Pancakes, a nice big bowl of fruit. Some more hot tea please the same kind." Luna says, off in her own world again. The waitress nods, raising an eyebrow at her, keeping her mouth shut at the odd blond, looking to Theo next.

"Yeah... I think I'll try Farm House Chicken Hash, poached eggs... with a side of sausage, links if you have them. I'll probably need a refill as well, diet." He says, handing her his menu.

"The Market Hash for me please, eggs over easy, and a side of thick sliced ham." Ginny says with a grin, handing over her menu as well, taking a sip of her coffee. The waitress nods and writes it down, looking between Draco and I for the next order. He nods to me, letting me go first. Another odd action, gentlemanly behavior... weird.

"I guess I'll go then. I'd like the Breakfast Scramble with grits on the side, some more orange juice as well." I say with a smile, handing my menu to the waitress.

"And I'd like the Ham and Tomatoes Egg's Benedict, with a side of seasoned potatoes. Can I also have some Orange juice, I don't want to have to much coffee." Draco says with a smile, handing his menu to the waitress. She grins and checks her order pad and skips off with the menus in tow. I bite my lip and wait until she's out of earshot, casting another silence bubble as I break out giggling with Ginny. Draco rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee and raises an eyebrow at us, waiting for us to breathe.

"What do you two find so very funny now? Did I make another stupid joke...?" He asks slowly, letting us try and regain some composure.

"I'm sorry Draco but you don't discourage them much do you? I mean how do you expect any red blooded female to NOT flirt with you when you smile like that. I mean you might be thick but even you must know your family has a certain charm." I say to him.

"Of course he knows it, its one of the reasons his father wasn't killed outright by... you know. He had the charm certain others lacked, he could open doors with a smirk or a well-placed look. Oddly enough, I've only seen Narcissa not succumb to the elder Malfoy's charms. But I suppose after a while you'd HAVE to become immune or nothing would ever get done." Blaise says as Draco glares at him.

"You are not being helpful... shut up. I can't help it if I was taught manners. You smile at people when you want them to be nice to you. It's not my fault I'm just oh so handsome and wanted by so many." He says with a smirk, sipping his coffee. I snort and start laughing again, sending Ginny into another fit of giggles as well. I tried to stop but I couldn't, especially when Draco looked so annoyed at us.

"I'm spending a few days at Blaise's its nice not having parents around. I was thinking about buying my own home... Theo says you own your own house Hermione. Anything I should look into if I DO go shopping soon?" Draco asks, setting his cup and turning to me.

"Well... you might want to find an all magical community, or at least a mostly magical. I don't know how well you would do in a muggle community. I'm not saying you wouldn't do well I just know... it's hard for pure's to mingle sometimes. Arthur still has trouble when we go shopping with him. He's just so excitable. Um... make sure you buy big enough so you have room to have people over... expand your family or whatever a little. I mean it wouldn't do to have to buy a new place just because you got a girlfriend or a roommate or something you know? You don't have to buy a manor house or something but my place has... what three or four bedrooms I think, plus a bonus room. And a three car garage. Weather you have a car or not a garage is probably a good idea, if nothing else use it for storage or make it your floo area or apparition point. A good basement is a plus as well, I have mine set up for potions making and such." I say as I finally collect myself and take a sip of my juice. Draco nod as I speak, getting out his phone and taking notes on what he should look for.

We all dig into our food as the waitress leaves, splitting up the food on the extra plates, everyone taking a little of everything. This was nice, going out to eat with friends, with people who knew how to act and eat without tearing into whatever like some wild animal. That is one thing I will not miss about Ronald, his eating habits. I smile and take Draco's phone to look over his list of things to look for in a house, nodding as I hand it back.

"That's a good place to start at least. I mean there's always other things you can look for that are things you want. Like I made sure my house had a study with plenty of book shelves and the bonus room over the garage has plenty of storage space for DVD's and what not, plus plenty of floor space for boxes and stuff, room for sleeping bags and to spread out during sleep over's." I say as I eat, grinning at Ginny. Draco nods and makes another note on his phone about the house hunting. He sits back with a sigh and rubs his face, finishing his food, looking around.

"So... what do you girls have planed for the rest of the day? I mean if you don't mind us tagging along." He says as he looks at me.

"Well... I figured we would go shopping next then lunch then maybe a museum. Then either dinner or back home for another night of horrible take away food that would make my parents heads explode in annoyance. They are total health nuts. Anyway it all depends on how we all get along and what not today." I answer as I finish my meal and sit back, sipping my juice. He nods and looks to Theo and Blaise to see if they would be ok with tagging around with us for the day, they shrug their indifference. Draco smiles and nods to me.

"I think wed enjoy a day in muggle London with you girls. Will likely do us all some good actually. Perhaps you could help me... get used to them... Muggles I mean? I'll be taking over part of Fathers Company after graduation. Give me a job and all that... give him some extra "me time" so he can go drink and screw his way into an early grave." He sighs and shakes his head. I can only imagine what he was going through. Lucius must be having issues handling being... just another man. He swallows as I reache over and touch his hand, smiling softy.

"I'll do what I can. I just hope you're a better study then Ron or Harry. Come on then... let's pay for our food and go shopping." I say with a grin, we all nod and gather up our stuff, heading to the register to pay and then heading out to walk around for some shopping.

* * *

**AN: **ok so that's another finished chapter. Thoughts? Errors? Anything?


	14. Shopping

**Shopping**

**AN:** ok so heres 14, hopefully it didn't take as long as 13 did... I hope. Meals are always difficult to write. Yeah... sorry about the wait. Idk what it is with me and this Fic, pain in the backside to write.

Thanks to all who reviewed.** potterhead27, shaymars, Ginger1510, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, Varan Nightshade, Lottielue1, ii-V-I, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, got it?

* * *

Draco POV

I walk near Hermione as we head out of the Café and into the city, looking around, taking it all in. I feel the tension flow out of me as I walk with her, letting the presence of my mate relax my inner monster. I look down at her as she sighs softly, lost in thought probably. I slip my hands into my pockets and nudge her with an elbow to get her attention.

"What you thinking about Hermione? You seem... sad I guess. It's not us being here is it... Theo, Blaise and I? I don't wanna be a bother, not after getting on your good side. I remember how hard you hit, that's not something I want to have happen again." I ask as I watch her, something inside of me didn't like seeing her sad. She sighs and shakes her head.

"No... You're not being a bother, just kind of depressing myself about my failed relationship with Ron. He was just SO worried he'd lose me and in the end he did. Not to someone else like he thought but he still lost me." I keep my hands in my pockets as I walk, shaking my head sadly. I slide my arm around her shoulders and hug her softly.

"His loss then, for whatever the reasons. If you don't mind me asking, and you can tell me to go to hell and not answer if you want but... why DID you date him? I mean even I could see he wasn't at your level relationship wise." I ask softly, trying not to piss her off, letting her think for a minute.

"Convenience I guess. Harry wasn't interested in girls most of the time, the only other ones that seemed interested were Krum, who wasn't ever here, and McLaggen, who I would of rather tested some of the WWW products than I date him. I mean I took him to Slughorn's Christmas party but I couldn't exactly go alone you know? That would have been far worse then Cormac and his grabby hands." She chuckles and shakes her head, leaning into me.

"What about you? I mean of all the girls you could have dated Pugface is NOT who I thought you'd go for. The Parkinson's aren't even that big of a name are they?" She asks. I sigh and shake my head.

"Honestly... at first I liked the attention. The fawning over me, yeah I know... I was an egotistical snot... but its how I was raised. Anyway I liked it, the attention she gave me... but then it started to just get... weird I guess. She never left my side unless I ordered her away from me. I mean I get wanting to spend time with me, I mean I AM amazing, but was it too much too just want a little time alone? I finally had to ward my door so she wouldn't keep crawling into bed with me and trying to... you know?" I sigh and rub my neck, great I just practically told her I hadn't ever had sex. Shit.

"I understand that I guess, being with someone because they make you feel good. Did she just not get it that you wanted to break up with her or something?" She asks as we walk together, heading into the mall, pulling away a little bit so I can look around.

"Yeah pretty much... I had to practically drag her aside and yell at her, on my birthday... at my party, and tell her flat out that we were done. Then I got to inform Father of it. He seemed ok about it though. Said he had hoped she would grow out of her clingy idiot stage but he saw that she hadn't and understood that my future Mrs. Malfoy needed to be well... more of an adult and less of a clingy twit. I'm sure he'll have a panic attack over whomever I pick... whenever I pick but that's a worry for another day. Where are we anyway?" I ask as I look around, turning around as we walk. Hermione chuckles and stops me from spinning, linking our arms. I grin a little as she takes my arm voluntarily. Sue me... it was nice not having to force her to touch me.

"We are at a mall; it's pretty much like Diagon Alley, a collection of all sorts of shops and restaurants in one place, except its all in doors, in one massive building. Is there anything you need to buy or want to see? It's all muggle, so don't look for any thing about quidditch or anything, you'll just get funny looks." She tells me as we window shop. I shrug at her question.

"Don't think really, got a phone this morning... been getting the manor set up for your internet and such so I have a computer and what not. Is there anything you think I might like? Or that I just have to see? You don't have to drag me around to shop for me. This is your day... I'm just tagging along." I say with a smile. She shakes her head, glancing back at the others.

"What first then Gin? Since this is your first time in Muggle London what do you want to shop for first?" She asks as we slow so they can catch up a little, I didn't think we were walking that fast... and she hadn't mentioned me needing to slow down... weird.

"Um... some nice clothes? I mean not dressy dress stuff but... stuff I can wear out on a date or to nice places. Not just jeans and pullovers and t-shirts. Then maybe the sports store? I know I know you're not into sports but I am. I just want to see what there is, maybe get a jersey or three, and find out what I like. No matter what the Ministry thinks we will have to mingle with the muggles sooner or later. It would help if we, the magical, knew what the muggles did, liked... you know?" Ginny says as she looks around the mall.

"I might be interested in some... less formal muggle stuff. I mean I've been wearing suits and slacks for ages but more casual stuff... I don't know how much it differs but I wouldn't mind looking." I say, looking to Blaise and Theo.

"Agreed, maybe a few jerseys from some muggle sports, or some equipment. All three of us have the room for multiple sports fields at home, well at least our parent's homes." Blaise says with a grin. Hermione sighs and nods.

"Fine, we'll go clothes shopping as long as we get to look at the book store sometime. Or at least something less... active. You know I'm not into sports Gin. I'm trying but I don't wanna be bored out of my mind while you lot ohh and aww over sports junk. If I have a book or something to leaf through I should be able to deal with talk of quidditch and rugby for the rest of the day." She says as we head into a shop and into the ladies section of clothing. I shake my head as Ginny squeals and heads off into the racks, yamming about how cute this or that was, or how fabulous whatever else was.

"I might enjoy shopping but I have NEVER understood clothes shopping... I just haven't. Now books or gadgets, sure but clothes are clothes, nothing special most of the time. Now if it's for a special occasion, Yule ball or a wedding or something, ok fine but just normal stuff. I've just never understood it." Hermione says as she sits on a bench and shakes her head, watching Ginny shop. I nod and sit next to her.

"I enjoy shopping but there are far more things I'd rather be doing then shopping for clothing. I don't have to shop for the Yule ball or anything, a few basic suits and a set of formal robes or two and I'm set till I grow out of them. You girls seem to need a new dress for everything, whether you've grown out of the last outfit or not. Did you want to go look at anything in here while they... shop? Promise to be on my best behavior." I say with a smile, I didn't know if I could be trusted alone with her but I at least needed to try didn't I?

"I guess I could use some new shoes, if you don't mind running for different sizes and what not." She says, blushing lightly. I smile and shake my head, I didn't mind. I nod to Theo, who nods back as he sits with Luna; chatting with her while Ginny drags Blaise around, loading his arms with things to try on. I chuckle and head over to shoes with Hermione, staying close, trying to find a happy medium for my monster and me.

"So what kind of shoes are we looking for? Dress, flats...? Mother likes boots with a bit of a heel, puts her on my even footing with Father she says. Or are they slimming... I can never remember maybe their both." She chuckles and shakes her head at my ramblings.

"Just some basics shoes I guess, though if I find the right pair of anything I'll likely buy it. I don't have a huge collection of shoes... or clothes in general. With it being summer some good sandals or flip flops would be nice, maybe a new pair of sneakers." She says as she walks the rows, picking up a few boxes in her size. I raise an eyebrow as she looks at me.

"What's on your mind Draco? You keep watching me." She asks, I sigh and shove my hands back into my pockets, might as well tell her the truth... or at least part of it.

"This summer... I've had a few things slap me in the face that kind of made me pay more attention to things. I'm trying to start with a new slate... a fresh slate. I don't want to sound creepy but... I guess I've just never noticed how cute you are before. I know I already apologized about what I did to you in school but... about the other day in the bookshop... I didn't mean to freak you out I just..." I sigh and rub the back of my neck, why was this so hard to say? I blink and look down at her as she touches my arm.

"It's ok Draco... I... I think I understand. I've noticed something's I didn't before. Maybe were just growing up... you know? I understand now why you always had so many girls after you at school... you really are attractive." She says with a small smile. I grin and kiss her hand, chuckling as she gives me a shove in the direction of the boots.

"Go see if you can find something boot wise you think I would look good in. I'll be over there trying these ones on. Size 5 or 6 should work." I salute and head off to the boot section, grinning to myself. We might not be in a relationship but... hell I wasn't even sure if I was ready for a relationship, not really anyway. Yes, I wanted to be with her... my mate... but if I couldn't protect her from myself... what good was it to have her near me? I look over the styles of boots as she tries on her other shoes, picking up a few pairs in her size as I head back and set the boxes by Hermione, sitting on the floor across from her.

"I think you'll like what I've chosen. Nothing to high healed or slutty but enough to not be boring... work boots, you don't need work boots do you? I mean I don't know much about your life outside of school... the fact you're a... muggleborn, the friend of Potter and Weasley... you are still friends with them... I mean Ginny...?" I ask, wincing a little as I mention him. She sighs and tries on another pair of shoes, looking at them sadly.

"I'm still friends with both of them... as far as I know anyway. He, Ron I mean, understands I think. Neither of us were happy with our relationship. I'm pretty sure I'm still friends with Harry. I don't think Ginny would put up with him not at least being friendly towards me. As for the rest... do you care? My family... my life outside of school?" she asks as she looks over at me. I shrug as I answer.

"If you don't want me to know that's fine... but... I don't know, I want to understand you better I guess. Want to know what makes you... well you." I say as I take the few shoes she doesn't like, wont fit or look stupid and re-box them up. She sighs and shakes her head, looking at me for a minute.

"My parents are dentists, teeth healers. I grew up with just them and a few random pets. Then I got Crookshanks third year. What do you want to know? I mean I could give you my whole life story but I think you'd end up very bored." I shrug and put back a few of her discarded shoes, sitting back down across from her.

"I'm pretty much bored in general I think. I mean sure I have a whole manor to run around in but... Fathers broken, mother has her things to deal with... teas and... charity lunches. Even before the war, I didn't have much to do. I played in my room or had play dates with Blaise and Theo... Pureblood families that were safe to be around. Even after he was gone they were all scared. I mean they didn't know what happened. Just that he went to kill the Potters, the bloody house exploded and he was gone." I shake my head sadly and pick at my shirt hem.

"I think they were just starting to relax when he came back. That's what made it so bad. They were terrified that he knew everything they had done while he was away. I understand why I mean... he really WAS scary but... sometimes I wonder if one of them had told him to Sod off it would have been different. Either time. Before he went nuts or after he got so bad. Does that make sense?" I ask, looking over at her from my place on the floor. She nods and slides into one of the pairs of boots, taking a few steps and looking at them.

"That makes sense to me at least. I think a lot of the 'bad guys' muggle or wizard might have turned out differently if someone would have been... maybe not accountable for them but... questioned them before they got to far gone. Just took a step back and went 'wow... really? That's your idea?' does that make sense you think?" she asks, sitting back down and trying on another pair of boots. I nod as I answer.

"Yeah I think it does. Need any help with the boots? I didn't know what you were looking for or what you needed so I just got some stuff mother would look at. She's really the only woman I've ever gone shopping with. Actually, she's really the only person I've gone shopping with besides Blaise and Theo... Don't even think I ever went shopping with Pansy, not that I paid any attention to I mean. She always drug me around to shops so I could buy her pretties. God why did I ever date her?" I say with a groan.

"No... I think you did a good job picking them out... just not sure what ones I want. Well I want them all but... I don't have an income yet really so I can't just waste money on silly things like shoes." She says with a sigh and sits back on the little bench, taking off the boots.

"I can buy them for you you know Hermione... it's not a problem." I tell her. Grinning at the look she gives me.

"I do NOT need you to buy me shoes Malfoy. I just... I mean I shouldn't... no I don't need the boots." She says as she looks at the boots.

"Hermione... if you want the boots I can pay for them. Call them a new friendship gift or something. An 'I'm sorry your ex is a tosser' gift. Come on please... it's really the least I can do after all the crap I put you through in school." I say softly as I move beside her. I really DID want to buy her the boots... must be the whole mate thing... I'd have to ask Severus when I got home... or away from her anyway. She sighs and pats my hand.

"Fine... if that's how you feel I might just take you up on a few other things I shouldn't buy for myself... if you don't mind." I smile and take her hand, kissing the back of it, god she smelled nice... damn it stop that you... you horny monster.

"I would be a fool to say no to someone as deserving as you. Wow, I really sound like an idiot don't I... I don't know why I can't stop my mouth from running over... I'll just be quiet now. You pick out the boots you want and I'll just be here being quiet." I say shaking my head. She grins and kisses my cheek and gets up, putting away the shoes she didn't need or want, looking over the boots.

"You do sound a little silly, but it's nice. Which boots did you like better on me? I can't decide... and NO I don't need you to buy them both for me." She asks, holding out two of the boots. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I think the black fit your personality a little better... or what your personality is now. A rebel, a girl who can take care of her self. The white ones are a little delicate for you." I comment, looking her over. I guess being drug around to shops with my mother for years actually paid off. She chuckles and nods, handing me back the white pair of boots.

"Go put these back and I'll gather up all my shoes then. We should probably head back to the group... I don't think Blaise appreciate being left with Ginny while she's shopping. She can be a bit mad." I smile and nod, putting the boots away and catching up with Hermione, taking some of her pile as we head back to where we left our friends.

**XxX**

Hermione POV

I smile and walk near Draco as we head from the Café to the mall. Call me crazy but it was... nice walking with him. It was like Ron and I used to be, no groping or possessive crowding just... we were there... walking together. As much as I did and do love Ron sometimes he could get a bit... grabby. It was nice at first, him always wanting to hold my hand, or have his arm around me but... as time went by and as our relationship grew, it became clingy. Like he was afraid he was going to lose me... I guess in a way he did. I blink and look up at Draco as he nudges me, looking a little worried.

"What you thinking about Hermione? You seem... sad I guess. It's not us being here is it... Theo, Blaise and I? I don't wanna be a bother, not after getting on your good side. I remember how hard you hit, that's not something I want to have happen again." He says as he watches me. I sigh and shake my head as I answer.

"No... You're not being a bother, just kind of depressing myself about my failed relationship with Ron. He was just SO worried he'd lose me and in the end he did. Not to someone else like he thought but he still lost me." I slide my hands into my pockets as I walk, shaking my head sadly. I glance up at Draco as he slides his arm around my shoulders, hugging me lightly.

"His loss then, for whatever the reasons. If you don't mind me asking, and you can tell me to go to hell and not answer if you want but... why DID you date him? I mean even I could see he wasn't at your level relationship wise." He asks softly, trying to keep me calm. I think on his question for a minute.

"Convenience I guess. Harry wasn't interested in girls most of the time, the only other ones that seemed interested were Krum, who wasn't ever here, and McLaggen, who I would of rather tested some of the WWW products before than I date him. I mean I took him to Slughorn's Christmas party but I couldn't exactly go alone you know? That would have been far worse then Cormac and his grabby hands." I chuckle and shake my head, leaning into him.

"What about you? I mean of all the girls you could have dated Pugface is NOT who I thought you'd go for. The Parkinson's aren't even that big of a name are they?" I ask as I look up at him. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Honestly... at first I liked the attention. The fawning over me, yeah I know... I was an egotistical snot... but its how I was raised. Anyway I liked it, the attention she gave me... but then it started to just get... weird I guess. She never left my side unless I ordered her away from me. I mean I get wanting to spend time with me, I mean I AM amazing, but was it too much too just want a little time alone? I finally had to ward my door so she wouldn't keep crawling into bed with me and trying to... you know?" He sighs and rubs his neck, frowning at him self, as if he just told me something he shouldn't have. I'd have to think on that.

"I understand that I guess, being with someone because they make you feel good. Did she just not get it that you wanted to break up with her or something?" I ask as we walk together, heading into the mall, pulling away a little bit so he can look around.

"Yeah pretty much... I had to practically drag her aside and yell at her, on my birthday... at my party, and tell her flat out that we were done. Then I got to inform Father of it. He seemed ok about it though. Said he had hoped she would grow out of her clingy idiot stage but he saw that she hadn't and understood that my future Mrs. Malfoy needed to be well... more of an adult and less of a clingy twit. I'm sure he'll have a panic attack over whomever I pick... whenever I pick but that's a worry for another day. Where are we anyway?" he asks as he looks around, turning as we walk. I chuckle and stop him from spinning, linking our arms.

"We are at a mall; it's pretty much like Diagon Alley, a collection of all sorts of shops and restaurants in one place, except its all in doors, in one massive building. Is there anything you need to buy or want to see? It's all muggle, so don't look for any thing about quidditch or anything, you'll just get funny looks." I tell him as we window shop. He shrugs.

"Don't think really, got a phone this morning... been getting the manor set up for your internet and such so I have a computer and what not. Is there anything you think I might like? Or that I just have to see? You don't have to drag me around to shop for me. This is your day... I'm just tagging along." He says with a smile. I shake my head, glancing back at the others.

"What first then Gin? Since this is your first time in Muggle London what do you want to shop for first?" I ask as we slow so they can catch up a little, funny... we weren't walking that fast.

"Um... some nice clothes? I mean not dressy dress stuff but... stuff I can wear out on a date or to nice places. Not just jeans and pullovers and t-shirts. Then maybe the sports store? I know I know you're not into sports but I am. I just want to see what there is, maybe get a jersey or three, and find out what I like. No matter what the Ministry thinks we will have to mingle with the muggles sooner or later. It would help if we, the magical, knew what the muggles did, liked... you know?" Ginny says as she looks around the mall.

"I might be interested in some... less formal muggle stuff. I mean I've been wearing suits and slacks for ages but more casual stuff... I don't know how much it differs but I wouldn't mind looking." Draco says, looking to Blaise and Theo.

"Agreed, maybe a few jerseys from some muggle sports, or some equipment. All three of us have the room for multiple sports fields at home, well at least our parent's homes." Blaise says with a grin. I sigh and nod.

"Fine, we'll go clothes shopping as long as we get to look at the book store sometime. Or at least something less... active. You know I'm not into sports Gin. I'm trying but I don't wanna be bored out of my mind while you lot ohh and aww over sports junk. If I have a book or something to leaf through I should be able to deal with talk of quidditch and rugby for the rest of the day." I say as we head into a shop and into the ladies section of clothing. Draco shakes his head as Ginny squeals and heads off into the racks, yamming about how cute this or that was, or how fabulous whatever else was.

"I might enjoy shopping but I have NEVER understood clothes shopping... I just haven't. Now books or gadgets, sure but clothes are clothes, nothing special most of the time. Now if it's for a special occasion, Yule ball or a wedding or something, ok fine but just normal stuff. I've just never understood it." I say as I sit on a bench and shake my head, watching Ginny shop. Draco nods and sits next to me.

"I enjoy shopping but there are far more things I'd rather be doing then shopping for clothing. I don't have to shop for the Yule ball or anything, a few basic suits and a set of formal robes or two and I'm set till I grow out of them. You girls seem to need a new dress for everything, whether you've grown out of the last outfit or not. Did you want to go look at anything in here while they... shop? Promise to be on my best behavior." He says with a smile. Hell... I was making new friends right? A little shopping with him wouldn't hurt.

"I guess I could use some new shoes, if you don't mind running for different sizes and what not." I say with a blush. He smiles and shakes his head. He nods to Theo, who nods back as he sits with Luna; chatting with her while Ginny drags Blaise around, loading his arms with things to try on. I shake my head and head over to shoes, looking over the many styles.

"So what kind of shoes are we looking for? Dress, flats...? Mother likes boots with a bit of a heel, puts her on my even footing with Father she says. Or are they slimming... I can never remember maybe their both." I chuckle and shake her head as Draco rambles.

"Just some basics shoes I guess, though if I find the right pair of anything I'll likely buy it. I don't have a huge collection of shoes... or clothes in general. With it being summer some good sandals or flip flops would be nice, maybe a new pair of sneakers." I say as I walk the rows, picking up a few boxes in my size.

"What's on your mind Draco? You keep watching me." I ask, he sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, debating on telling me or not.

"This summer... I've had a few things slap me in the face that kind of made me pay more attention to things. I'm trying to start with a new slate... a fresh slate. I don't want to sound creepy but... I guess I've just never noticed how cute you are before. I know I already apologized about what I did to you in school but... about the other day in the bookshop... I didn't mean to freak you out I just..." He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He blinks and look down at me as I touch his arm.

"It's ok Draco... I... I think I understand. I've noticed something's I didn't before. Maybe were just growing up... you know? I understand now why you always had so many girls after you at school... you really are attractive." I say with a small smile. Draco grins and kisses my hand, grinning at me as I shove him toward the boots.

"Go see if you can find something boot wise you think I would look good in. I'll be over there trying these ones on. Size 5 or 6 should work." Draco salutes and head off to the boot section. It was weird... being nice with him. Not bad of course but certainly new, it was actually kind of nice. I pick out a few pairs of shoes and sit in the cubby, trying them on, glancing up at Draco as he comes back with a few boxes of boots, setting them and sitting on the floor across from me.

"I think you'll like what I've chosen. Nothing to high healed or slutty but enough to not be boring... work boots, you don't need work boots do you? I mean I don't know much about your life outside of school... the fact you're a... muggleborn, the friend of Potter and Weasley... you are still friends with them... I mean Ginny...?" He ask, wincing a little as he mention Ron. I sigh and try on another pair of shoes, looking at them sadly.

"I'm still friends with both of them... as far as I know anyway. He, Ron I mean, understands I think. Neither of us were happy with our relationship. I'm pretty sure I'm still friends with Harry. I don't think Ginny would put up with him not at least being friendly towards me. As for the rest... do you care? My family... my life outside of school?" I ask as I look over at him.

"If you don't want me to know that's fine... but... I don't know, I want to understand you better I guess. Want to know what makes you... well you." He says as he takes the few shoes I don't like, won't fit or look stupid and re-box them up. I sigh and shake my head, looking at him for a minute before I answer.

"My parents are dentists, teeth healers. I grew up with just them and a few random pets. Then I got Crookshanks third year. What do you want to know? I mean I could give you my whole life story but I think you'd end up very bored." He shrugs and put back a few of my discarded shoes, sitting back down across from me.

"I'm pretty much bored in general I think. I mean sure I have a whole manor to run around in but... Fathers broken, mother has her things to deal with... teas and... charity lunches. Even before the war, I didn't have much to do. I played in my room or had play dates with Blaise and Theo... Pureblood families that were safe to be around. Even after he was gone they were all scared. I mean they didn't know what happened. Just that he went to kill the Potters, the bloody house exploded and he was gone." Draco says with a shake of his head as he picks at his shirt hem.

"I think they were just starting to relax when he came back. That's what made it so bad. They were terrified that he knew everything they had done while he was away. I understand why I mean... he really WAS scary but... sometimes I wonder if one of them had told him to Sod off it would have been different. Either time. Before he went nuts or after he got so bad. Does that make sense?" He asks, looking over at me from my place on the floor. I nod and slide into one of the pairs of boots, taking a few steps and looking at them.

"That makes sense to me at least. I think a lot of the 'bad guys' muggle or wizard might have turned out differently if someone would have been... maybe not accountable for them but... questioned them before they got to far gone. Just took a step back and went 'wow... really? That's your idea?' does that make sense you think?" I ask, sitting back down and trying on another pair of boots. He nods as he answers.

"Yeah I think it does. Need any help with the boots? I didn't know what you were looking for or what you needed so I just got some stuff mother would look at. She's really the only woman I've ever gone shopping with. Actually, she's really the only person I've gone shopping with besides Blaise and Theo... Don't even think I ever went shopping with Pansy, not that I paid any attention to I mean. She always drug me around to shops so I could buy her pretties. God why did I ever date her?" He says with a groan.

"No... I think you did a good job picking them out... just not sure what ones I want. Well I want them all but... I don't have an income yet really so I can't just waste money on silly things like shoes." I say as I sit back on the little bench, taking off the boots.

"I can buy them for you you know Hermione... it's not a problem." Draco tells me. I roll my eyes and give him a look. WHY would he be willing to buy me things?

"I do NOT need you to buy me shoes Malfoy. I just... I mean I shouldn't... no I don't need the boots." I say as I look down at the boots.

"Hermione... if you want the boots I can pay for them. Call them a new friendship gift or something. An 'I'm sorry your ex is a tosser' gift. Come on please... it's really the least I can do after all the crap I put you through in school." He says softly as he moves beside me. I sigh and pats his hand.

"Fine... if that's how you feel I might just take you up on a few other things I shouldn't buy for myself... if you don't mind." He smiles and takes my hand, kissing the back of it softly. Oh god why did he have to do that?

"I would be a fool to say no to someone as deserving as you. Wow, I really sound like an idiot don't I... I don't know why I can't stop my mouth from running over... I'll just be quiet now. You pick out the boots you want and I'll just be here being quiet." He says shaking his head. I grin and kiss his cheek and get up, putting away the shoes I didn't need or want, looking over the boots. I don't know what caused me to kiss him but... I didn't burst into flames or die of some horrible curse so... yeah... there you go.

"You do sound a little silly, but it's nice. Which boots did you like better on me? I can't decide... and NO I don't need you to buy them both for me." I ask, holding out two of the boots. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I think the black fit your personality a little better... or what your personality is now. A rebel, a girl who can take care of her self. The white ones are a little delicate for you." He comments, looking me over as I try not to blush. I chuckle and nod, handing him back the white pair of boots.

"Go put these back and I'll gather up all my shoes then. We should probably head back to the group... I don't think Blaise appreciates being left with Ginny while she's shopping. She can be a bit mad." I say with a smile, he smiles back and nods, putting the boots away and catching up with me, taking some of my pile as we head back to where we left our friends.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so the ending isn't great but... yeah... you lot have waited long enough so here you go. Remember to review. Pretty please? I'm REALLY sorry it took so long... might take a little break from writing this one. I don't know. We'll see how it goes.


End file.
